Military Ninjas: Dragon Riders
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: A group of friends were just spending their relaxation on calm blue ocean. When suddenly a light came out of no where and send them to a world full of dragons. They will meet the most deadliest of all dragons and discovering new things on their adventures. (It takes place after HTTYD 2 7 years ago.) (HxA), (SxOc), (TxOc), (TuffxOc), (OcxOc), (HeatherxOc), (EretxOc).
1. The light

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that I deleted my Military Ninja two times but I have a better version so here's the new version of my story. This takes place after HTTYD 2 but seven years ago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The light**

 **(Unknown POV)**

I was sailing on my solar house boat on the calm sea. You all probably want to know who am I, right? My name is Shawn Han Black. I'm fifteen years old half Native American and Japanese. I have black hair and red eyes, creepy right? I have a muscular body and tan skin; I'm wearing a black, sleeveless, turtle neck t-shirt, a motorcycle jacket, black pants, fingerless gloves, and combat boots.

Leaning against the bars of the ship is my twin sister Kira. She has a, slender body, tan skin, long hair that reach to her waist with white tips, and blue eyes. She wears a black tank crop top, black jean with white on the bottom, a black motorcycle jacket with a white line on the waist, black high heel combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Both of us were raised by our uncle, Dakota Black, black hair that reaches to his shoulder and brown eyes, he took us in when our parents disappeared. Our Dad's name is Nashoba Black, he's an albino, and he was a Navy, a Soldier and a Spy. Our Mom's name is Yuki Han, black hair and blue eyes. She's a Kunoichi, she learns ninja and martial art skills from Budō no shinden, Temple of the Martial Arts. She and dad met when America and Japan sign a treaty. It was love at first sight. They went to missions together and spend their free time going on dates. Then out dad propose to her. They got married and had us but not all stories are sunshine and rainbows. One day our parents were sent on a mission to check the ocean. Report say there was mysterious light appearing out of nowhere. Once they investigate they didn't return. Our uncle took us in, he's a major in the military, he taught us how to defend ourselves and make our own weapons on the age of four. Kira and I invited a weapon box that can transform to any weapon. On the age of five our Uncle send us to Japan to train with our grandparents our grandfather, Dai Han, he has blue eyes and black hair with gray, will teach us the way of the ninja and learn martial arts. Our Grandmother Aiko Han, green eyes and black hair with gray, teaches us healing, gymnastic, and to speak animals. The Han clan can understand animals, if they have the black birthmark of a dragon. My birthmark is on my back while Kira's is on her right arm. We trained for five years then our grandparents send us to school with Japanese kids our age. We made friends with Ryū Tatsuo and Maiko Ayaka with her dog Daiki.

Ryū is a Samurai he trains at Samurai no shinden, Temple of the Samurai, he has brown spiky hair and gray eyes, pale skin, muscular body and red dragon birthmark under his right eye. He wears a red Samurai armor. He's cool headed, calm and kind.

Maiko is an acrobat, a gymnastic champion and martial art girl. She has a lavender rose birthmark on her left arm. She has black hair, with bang covering her right eye; that is tied to a neat bun with lavender dye in her bang and blue chop sticks. Her eyes are lavender, which is rare for her; pale skin and a slender body. She wears a short lavender kimono, with a blue obi, and blue leggings also lavender geta shoes. She's hyper, kind and cheerful but also a bit serious. She doesn't speak English but she can understand it.

Her dog Daiki is an Akita dog. He looks like the dog in the movie called Hachikō; Maiko adopted him in the pet store. They were irrespirable, Daiki is forever loyal to Maiko and he likes making new friends. He wears a blue bandana on his neck.

After we graduated in school and mastered our martial arts at the age of thirteen, we were sent back to America. As we did, our uncle has adopted two Native American girls.

Catori is the first born she has long black hair that is tied into double ponytail. She has onyx eyes and she has a slender body plus tan skin. She wears a black short sleeve turtle neck t-shirt with a brown poncho with red, blue and green beads with a red coyote picture. Black pants and shoes. She has a beaded necklace with feathers.

Aiyana is one year younger than us; her black hair was tied into two braids, a headband with two feathers. Her eyes are onyx. She wears a black sleeveless sundress with a brown poncho like her sister Catori but her coyote is yellow. She wears brown sandals with red zigzags.

They turn orphan when Catori was six and Aiyana was five. Their parents were killed by a terrible accident when they were going to America. Catori is focus, serious, loyal and obedient. Aiyana is kind, gentle and calm. They both can understand animals because they spend their time with animals.

Anyways, when we met them our Uncle took us to a jungle and teaches us how to survive with our foster cousins. We stayed in the jungle for one year and we know how to survive. Then our Uncle let us go to see the world, with our friends and foster cousins, and we did. We traveled to many places in the world. Learning everything and new fighting skills. But sometimes Kira and I miss our parents but we know they're out there somewhere.

"Hey Shawn? You know you can auto pilot It." a voice asked.

I turn around to see Ryū, wearing his armor, walks over to me.

"I know but I like to drive." I said.

"Shawn, you need a break from driving." Ryū said.

"He's right." A cold and angelic voice said.

We all turn to see Catori coming down the stairs. "Shawn, you're the leader and a leader needs to take a break once and while." She said.

"Since when I'm the leader?" I asked. I didn't like to be the one taking control.

"Since now." A gentle voice said.

Aiyana was coming down the stairs and stand next to her sister. "We all decided that you are our leader." She said.

"Hai!" a cheerful voice said.

I look up to see Maiko jumping off from the top and did a summersault before landing. Daiki came down the stairs. I sigh and look at Kira, "Imouto, help me out." I pleaded.

Kira looks at me and smiled, "Well, I got to agree to them, Nii-san, you make a good leader."

"Not you too." I playfully whine.

We all chuckled, "But seriously, I don't want to be the leader. I don't like to be in control." I said.

"Alright, if you say so." Ryū said.

"But you have to take a break Shawn." Catori said, "It will give you more energy."

I nodded and set the ship in auto pilot mode. "Well, let's sit back and relax."

I was lying on a hammock that was tied into a lamp posts. Kira was sitting on a lounge along with Aiyana, Catori and Maiko; Daika was sitting on the floor next to Maiko. Ryū was sitting on a chair.

"So… where should we go?" I asked, relaxing on the hammock.

"We can go to the Philippines to see Tubbataha Reefs Natural Park." Ryū suggested.

"Dono yō ni Furansu wa? Watashitachiha, anushī mizūmi ni iku koto ga dekimasu." Maiko said. (How about France? We can go to Lake Annecy)

"We can go to London to see the British Museum." Catori suggested.

"I like to go to Hawaii." Aiyana said, "I always wanted to see Rainbow falls."

"Hey yeah." Kira said, "Me too, I heard it's very beautiful."

"Hmmm, your right." Ryū said.

Catori nodded in agreement. Maiko agreed with a smile.

"Okay then, Computer take us to Hawaii." I ordered.

"Hawaii is 23 hours away." The computer said in a female voice.

"Well, let's enjoy our relaxation." I said before taking a nap.

Kira took out a book of Hawaiian herbal plants. Catori and Aiyana took out a book of animals in Hawaii. Ryū got up and removed his armor, reviling a red shirt and black pants, and then he practices his sword fighting. Maiko got up and did flips or cartwheels.

* * *

 **(Kira's POV, night time)**

I was in my room, looking at the ocean on my window, without my jacket and gloves. It was so beautiful. The ocean was glinting when the moon reflects on it. I couldn't sleep so I went upstairs to the upper deck to get some air.

As I did, I let the cold breeze touch my skin. I sigh and went to the bars of the ship. I look at the stars above. I know it may sound corny but if I wish upon the star maybe mom and dad will come back.

"Couldn't sleep Imouto?" a voice said behind me.

I turn around to see Shawn, without his jacket and gloves, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about Okaa-san and Otou-san." I said.

"I miss them too, Imouto." Shawn said, "But maybe they're out there."

I nodded, "You all know you might catch a cold." Catori's voice said.

The two of us turn to see Catori, Aiyana, without their ponchos. Ryū was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black pants, Maiko, wearing a Japanese nightgown, and Daiki.

"We know. We were just thinking." Shawn said.

"About your parents?" Aiyana asked.

"Yeah." I said. "We wish we could meet them."

"Hey, don't be sad, guys." Ryū said, "Remember, we're your family too."

"Hai, watashitachiha kanren shite inai ni mo kakawarazu, wareware wa mada, kazoku ya chīmudesu." Maiko said (Yes, even though we're not related, we're still family and a team.)

"You're right Maiko; we are a family and a team." Shawn said.

We put our hands together, "A team forever! / Eien no chīmu!" we all yell before laughing happily.

"Hey, how long are we going to get to Hawaii?" Aiyana asked.

"Let me check." Shawn said, "Computer how long till we reach Hawaii?"

"10 hours and 25 minutes."

"It's gonna be a long trip." Catori said.

We all nodded in agreement then saw a weird light coming our way.

"Sorehanandesuka?" Maiko asked (What is that?).

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Shawn said before going to the controls, "Computer disengaged auto pilot." He said.

"Auto pilot disengaged." The computer said, as Shawn took the steering wheel and turns the ship around.

The light was coming closer to us. "Uh… it's getting closer." Ryū said.

"Aiyana, get inside with Daiki." Catori said.

Aiyana nodded, as she and Daiki went bellow deck. The light came closer and closer to us.

"Sore wa chikadzuite imasu." Maiko panicked, (It's getting closer.)

"Computer increase speed." Shawn ordered.

"Increasing sp-sp-sp-ee-ee-ee-d-d-d." Then the computer was shut down along with the engine.

"What's going on? Why is the computer and engine suddenly turned off?" I asked full of fear.

"I don't know!" Shawn exclaims, trying to turn on the engine, "It won't turn on!"

Then the light came. The ship was being lifted! We all screamed when we were sent in the sky then the next thing I knew everything became black.


	2. Fury Bonds

**Chapter 2: Fury Bonds**

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

I groan before sitting up, I look around to see it was already morning, "What on earth?" I muttered before standing up.

I saw my Imouto and my friends waking up. "You guys okay?" I asked helping my sister up.

"Yeah…" Catori mumbles before standing up.

"Hai…" Maiko stands up.

"Ugh… what happen?" Ryū asked before getting up.

Then Aiyana came up along with Daiki. Catori went over to her sister to check on her and Daiki went to Maiko.

"I don't know but I bet it got to do something about that light." I said.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"What did the light do?" Catori asked.

Ryū's eyes widen in realization, "Maybe the light has sent us in another dimension." Ryū said.

All our eyes widen in shock. "Nani?" Maiko asked (What?)

"Think about it." Ryū said, "The light lifted us from thin air in the middle of the night then we woke up and it's already morning."

"Ryū's might be right but to make sure. Computer, scan the whole area." I said.

The computer scans the area before sending the images in the computer. Well, at least it's not broken. We all went to it and saw weird islands and their names.

"You're right, Ryū, we are in another world." Catori said in shock.

"Wait, if that light sends us here. Do you think our parents are here too?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but we have to check our supplies first." I said. "Kira, Aiyana, check if there are enough medical supplies and food in the storage room."

Kira and Aiyana nodded before going bellow deck, "Catori, check if there's enough ammo on the weapon storage." Oh yeah, I forgot, we brought deadly weapons just in case if we were attack by bad guys.

Catori nodded and went to the weapon's room bellow deck next to the laundry room. "Maiko, Daiki, check if the technologies in the room, we don't want anything destroyed."

"Hai!" Maiko saluted before going down along with Daiki.

"Ryū, help me check the engine." I said.

Ryū nodded as we checked the engine. As we checked, we all went back to fill up our progress.

"Okay, statues report." I said.

"We only have 50% of food and 30% of medical supplies." Aiyana said.

"It will last us for two weeks." Kira added.

"What about the ammo?" I asked.

"We have enough rock ammo and rocket ammo to last us for eight years." Catori said.

Oh yeah, we can make bullets out of any rocks. "What about the machines?" Ryū asked.

"Subete no mashin wa daijōbudesu." Maiko said, (All the machines are alright.)

"Good." I said, "We need to restock and collect much ammo as we can. I think were gonna stay in this world for a while."

"More like forever." Catori said.

I went to the computer, "Computer, locate an island to land."

"Locating…" the computer was loading, "Location found."

"Take us there." I ordered.

The ship sailed to an Island that was not in our world. It was full of life and has a weird energy that we can feel.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Kira mutters.

"Yeah…" Ryū agreed.

As the ship landed we got off. "Okay, we should split up." I look at Catori and Aiyana, "Catori, Aiyana, you two go and collect as much fruits in this place."

Catori and Aiyana nodded, as they grabbed their weapons and a bag.

Catori's weapon is a Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, just like Yang's in RWBY but red. Aiyana's weapon is a high-tech assault rifle (XM-8) that can transform into a double bladed staff or a chainsaw with hidden gun holes.

"Ryū, you're gonna collect as much rock ammos that you can find."

"You got it." Ryū said, readying his double katanas and his armor with a big bag.

"Maiko, you and Daiki catch some fish. I sense that there is fresh water full of fishes."

"Hai!" Maiko said, readying her steal fans. Daiki barks in agreement, with a basket by his side. "Kira, you collect many medical herbs that we need."

"You got it." Kira said, preparing her bag and her weapon box.

"I'll hunt for any boars or any party." I said, readying my weapon, "We'll meet back here before sundown." I put on my black motorcycle helmet.

They all nodded and punt on their mask or helmet. Kira's helmet is like mine but with a white line around the back. Ryū's is a samurai mask. Maiko's is a lavender dragon mask with blue cherry blossom petals and eye holes to revile her eyes. Catori and Aiyana's masked look like coyotes, reviling their mouths. Then we left.

I was jumping to tree to tree to find any wild boars or any meat. Then I heard a roar of pain. I stopped on a tree branch and use my helmet to locate the sound. As it did, I rushed over there. Once I did, I saw a black creature with two bat wings and it was muscular. Its eyes were red like mine. I notice its front leg was bleeding. I'm guessing he got attacked. Then I saw a pack of boars coming his way. They oink at him saying they should teach him a lesson. The dragon, that I realized, tried to defend himself but his injured leg was making him hard to focus.

Before they could attack him, I transform my weapon box in a handgun and fire at boars, killing over ten over twenty. The boars were now scared and they all run away. The dragon was confused; he looks around until he looks at the tree, that I was hiding, and didn't look away. I guess he knows I was here. I jumped off of the tree and landed gently without making a sound. The dragon seems to be surprise but soon vanished as he growls at me, when he saw my weapon. The dragon's red eyes were glaring at me.

" **If you're looking for a fight-** " he didn't finished when I threw away my weapon, five feet away, before falling on my knees and look at the grassy floor.

He Dragon seems surprise on my action; I waited for a reaction until I felt my helmet being nudged. I looked at its red eyes. Then I took out an ointment and place it down. "It will heal your wound." I whispered.

The dragon hesitated but he took the ointment a spread it on his wound. He rubbed it while purring happily. He then looks at me.

" **You save me.** " He mutters, " **Why?** "

" **Because I couldn't let you die.** " I answered in Dragonese.

The Dragon yelps in surprise, as he looks at me in shock, " **Y-you can speak Dragonese?!** " he roars.

" **Yes.** " I said before standing up.

" **But, but how? Vikings always go for the kill.** " He said.

" **Wait.** " I interrupted, " **Vikings?** "

" **Yeah, you know big hairy humans, big beard, and carrying big weapons.** " The dragon explained.

" **I know what a Viking is.** " I said, " **It's just that I didn't know that there were Vikings in this world.** "

" **Wait. What?** " the dragon asked in confusion.

" **You see I'm not from this world.** " I said.

The dragon was confused until I explain everything. " **So, let me get this straight.** " The dragon said, " **You're from another world, along with your sister and friends, where there are no dragons or Vikings just humans and weird things called technologies?** "

" **Yup!** " I said popping the p word, " **Can I asked? What kind of dragon are you?** "

" **I am a Night Fury.** " The dragon said proudly, " **A feared dragon from the archipelago, born of Lightning and Death! And destroyer of all lands! Conquer of all Kingdoms! And eater of all humans and dragons!** " he roars.

" **Wait! What!** " I yelled backing away from him. This dragon is Hannibal! Then the dragon laughs at me then I realized I was tricked. I glared at him under my helmet.

" **HAHAHAHA! Oh Draco! You should've seen your face!** " the dragon fell on his back, as he rolls around laughing, " **It was priceless! I can't believe you fell for it!** "

" **Ha, ha, ha, very funny…** " I said sarcastically, while the dragon continues laughing.

In a few minutes the dragon stops laughing and stands up. " **Don't do that ever again.** " I growled.

The dragon nodded but kept his amused smirk and asked, " **What's your name?** "

" **My name is Shawn Han Black and you?** "

" **Blaze the Night Fury.** "

I nodded before collecting five boars and tied them with a rope before getting my weapon. " **You can have the other five. I need to go back to the beach.** "

" **Can I come?** " Blaze asked, " **My sister and my friends promise to meet back at the beach after we finished hunting.** "

" **Sure.** " I said; tying the other five boars on Blaze's back. " **Come on we don't want our friends waiting and also patch your leg up.** " I said before jumping to the trees.

I could feel that Blaze was surprised then he followed by flying. I hope my Kira and others don't freak out.

* * *

 **(At a deep forest Kira's POV)**

I was collecting many rare herbs; that were not found in my world, and put them in my bag. Then I hear something, I transform my weapon box into a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, like Ruby Rose in RWBY but black and with a hidden blade on the end. I waited for my attacker to strike but didn't happen. I waited until something came out. It was dragon; its body was slender making her a female. Her scales were black as night with white markings on the tip of her ears. Her tail fin was elegant with white on the tip of her tail. Her front and back legs have two marking around on each leg. Her eyes were blue, like mine. She was looking at me curiously also a bit wary knowing I was holding a weapon. I transformed it back to a box before putting it on my side.

The dragoness walks closer to me sniffing at me curiously. I know it was scanning me. So deciding not to a disturbance, I turned around and collected more herbs. Then I felt a presence beside me. I turn to my right to see the dragoness looking at me. Her blue eyes look at me full of fascination.

" **Hi there.** " I greeted in Dragonese.

The Dragoness was surprised, " **You can speak our language?** " she asked in a sweet voice.

" **Yes.** " I said, " **What kind of dragon are you?** "

" **A Night Fury** " she said, " **What are you doing here? And where do you come from?** "

I explain everything to her about my world making her shock and wonder. " **Are there more of you?** " she asked.

" **Only few but I have to go. We promise to meet back at the beach before sundown.** " I said.

" **Me too, my brother and friends are going to be there.** "

" **Well, we should better get going. We wouldn't want our friends waiting.** " I said.

The dragoness nodded then asked, " **I forgot to ask what your name is?** "

" **Kira Han Black and what is yours?** "

" **My name is Virgo.** "

" **That's a beautiful name.** " I said.

" **Thank you I was name after the constellation.** "

I nodded before walking back to the beach with my new friend.

* * *

 **(At a rocky field, Ryū's POV)**

There were a lot of rocks I mean a lot. There were enough to make a thousand bullets. I hope I have collected enough for the guns. Then I felt something warm behind the rock. I took my katanas and ready to strike. Then it jumped out of the rock. It was a dragon! It has bat like wings. Its scales were red and it has yellow markings on its head, legs, wings, fins, sharp spines, on his back, and tail. Its body was muscular making it a male and he has red orange eyes like hell fire. The male was snarling at me because I was holding my katanas. I remember Dai Han teaching me and my friends about trusting animals. I put my katanas away and fell on my knees.

The dragon was surprise at my action and started sniffing me. I took a deep breath under my helmet and close my grey eyes before opening them. They transform into yellow like the sun. My clan has an ability to control fire with our minds, have super strength, speed and ability to talk to animals, like the Han clan, when our eyes changes to yellow.

" **Hello.** " I said.

The dragon was startled, " **You speak dragons?** " he asked.

" **Yes** " I said before standing up, " **My name is Ryū Tatsuo and you are?** "

" **Incendio, the Fire Fury.** " He said.

" **Nice name.** " I commented.

Incendio nodded, " **What are you doing here?** " he asked.

I explain to him about my world and everything else. " **I never knew there was another world.** "

" **Yeah, well, I should go my friends are going to worry if I don't return back on the beach.** " I said.

" **Hey, I'll tag along too. My friends are there as well.** " Incendio said.

" **Sure.** " I nodded and the two of us went to the beach.

* * *

 **(At a waterfall, Author's POV)**

Maiko and Daiki caught many fishes in the lake and put them in a basket.

"Wareware wa hijō ni ōku no sakana, Daiki-kun o kyatchi." Maiko said, (We caught so many fish, Daiki-kun.)

Daiki barks in agreement until he turns to a tree and snarls. Maiko follows his gaze and her eyes widen, in her mask. She saw a slender dragoness; she has a lavender scales and blue highlights on her eyes. She has blue markings on her front and back legs, her eyes were lavender.

Maiko's eyes twinkle in adoration. "Kanojo wa utsukushīdesu!" she squealed, putting her hands together. (She's beautiful!)

Daiki went over to the dragoness and sniffs at her. The dragoness looks at Daiki for a moment until Daiki stops sniffing at her and barks at her kindly wagging his tail.

Maiko walks over to her knells in front of her. Her lavender eyes started to glow.

Like the Han and Tatsuo, the Ayaka clan can understand to animals and controls plants when their eyes glow, but they don't speak the language of animals due to the fact they can't speak English but they can understand them.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Maiko Ayaka." Maiko said, (Hello, I'm Maiko Ayaka.)

The dragoness was confused but replied, " **Hello uh…, Maiko, right?** " she said, trying to understand her.

Maiko nodded, "Hai!" she said.

The dragoness blinked, " **You can understand me but you can't speak Norse or English?** " she asked.

Maiko nodded, and then patted her dog, "Daiki." She said.

" **Hello Daiki.** " She said.

Daiki barked a greeting. " **You not from here are you?** " she asked.

Maiko nodded, then went to the basket and picks it up. Then she pointed at the dragoness.

" **What?** " the dragoness asked before realizing, " **Oh, right, I'm Hydrangea the Poison Fury.** " She said, " **Do you have a friend that can, you know, speak Dragonese?** "

Maiko nodded and gestured Hydrangea to follow. As she did, Daiki trotted beside Maiko.

* * *

 **(Trees full of apples and bushes with berries, Catori's POV)**

Aiyana was picking apples, on top of a tree, while I pick berries. I don't know how long we're going to stay in this world but all I care is to make sure my friends, sister and foster cousins are safe. Then I felt an aura of two presences. I did a fighting stance. Aiyana saw me and got off of the tree before pointing her rifle in front. Then two figures came out of the bushes. One was made of snow white fur on its slender body, white wings and tail fins, and pearly eyes. The other one was white too but it was made of scales, with pink spots on the side of its body and wings, and its eyes were pink.

The fur one snarls at us while the pink one looks at us timidly. " **What do you want?** " I snarled.

The two creatures were surprised. The Fur one narrowed its pearly eyes, " **How did you speak Dragonese?** "

" **Easy my sister and I spend a lot of time with animals.** " I said coldly.

The fur creature or dragon, I presume, relaxed but kept her guard up. " **Why are you here?** " she asked.

" **We're here to restock that's all.** " Aiyana said, " **We didn't know we entered your territory.** "

" **This isn't our territory.** " The pink eyes said, " **We're here to hunt for food that's all.** "

" **So were we.** " I grumbled.

Aiyana and I picked up our things, " **My sister and I should be going.** " I said, " **Our friends are probably waiting for us in the beach.** "

" **Us too.** " The pink one said. " **Our friends are there too.** "

I sigh, " **We better go then.** "

" **By the way.** " The fur one said, " **What are your names?** "

" **My name is Catori Black and my little sister Aiyana Black.** " I introduced, " **And you two?** "

" **I'm Lotus the Fur Fury and this is Azalea the Light Fury.** "

" **Hi** " Azalea greeted.

We nodded and went to the beach while explaining where we came from.

* * *

 **(In tree branches, Author's POV)**

Shawn, jumping to tree branches while carrying the boars, and Blaze, flying while carrying the boars, were racing each other; they were both neck and neck. " **I'm gonna beat you Blaze!** " Shawn roars with a grin.

Blaze made a dragon like laugh, " **We'll see about that!** " he roared before flapping his wing and Shawn jumps beside him. The two landed at the same time, making a tie.

" **Well, it looks like it's a tie.** " Shawn said.

" **Yeah, I got to say you make an excellent opponent.** " Blaze commented.

Shawn smiles under his helmet, before gently pushing Blaze. Blaze smiled before pushing him a bit too hard causing Shawn to fall.

"Oww…" Shawn mutters.

Blaze helps Shawn up, " **Sorry…** "

Shawn smiles before scratching Blaze behind the ear. Blaze was surprise before purring happily.

"Shawn! Are here?!" Kira's voice called.

"Over here!" Shawn called back.

Then Kira came with Virgo. " **Hey sis.** " Blaze greeted Virgo.

" **Hey big bro.** " Virgo greeted back.

" **So this is your brother?** " Kira asked.

" **Actually, he's my twin brother.** " Virgo corrected.

" **Well sort of.** " Blaze added.

" **Huh?** " Kira and Shawn asked.

" **You see, our dad is an albino and our mom is a regular Night Fury.** " Blaze explains.

" **Weird, we're sort of twins too, our dad is an albino too and our mom is a regular person.** " Shawn said.

The Black twins remove their helmets to revile their faces. The Night Fury twins' eyes widen in shock; they look like human versions of them.

"Hello!" a voice yells.

"Ryū! Over here!" Shawn called.

Ryū came with Incendio walking beside him. " **Hey Incendio.** " The Black Twins greeted.

Incendio nodded a greeting before looking at Shawn and Kira. " **Do they speak Dragonese too?** "

" **Yes.** " The Black Twins said in sync.

Before Incendio could answer, Maiko pops out of the bush. "Odoroki!" she yells. (Surprise!)

Everyone was startled but soon calms down. "Yā min'na, watashi wa anata ga watashi no atarashī yūjin o mitashitai to omoimasu." Maiko said, (Hey guys, I want you meet my new friend.) Hydrangea came out along with Daiki.

" **Hey Hydrangea.** " Vigo greeted.

" **Hey.** " Hydrangea looks at Ryū, Shawn and Kira, " **Can you speak Dragonese?** "

" **Yes.** " The three humans answered.

" **Can you teach me how to understand her, please?** " Hydrangea asked looking at Maiko.

The three nodded then they saw Catori, Aiyana, Lotus and Azalea. " **Let me guess, you made new friends too?** " Catori asked.

They all nodded, and Kira notices Blaze's leg was hurt. " **Wow, what happen to you?** " she asked.

Blaze looks at his injured leg, " **Oh, a boar was able scratch me. It's not infected thanks to Shawn's ointment.** "

" **No prob.** "

" **We should patch it up before it gets infected.** " Aiyana said.

" **No need.** " Hydrangea said, before walking over to Blaze.

Blaze lifted his paw up and Hydrangea breathes out a cloud of blue sparkling smoke on Blaze's wound. The humans were amazed to see Blaze's wound disappearing.

" **Wow, just, wow.** " Ryū said.

" **How did you do that?** " Kira asked in astonishment.

" **Poison Fury are both poisonous and healers.** " Lotus said.

"Uwa ̄! Soreha odorokubeki kotodesu!" Maiko said, (Wow! That's amazing!)

" **What did she say?** " Azalea asked.

" **She said amazing.** " Ryū translated.

" **Well, why don't we introduce ourselves I'm Shawn, this is my twin sister Kira, our foster cousins Catori and Aiyana and our friends Maiko, and Ryū plus Daiki.** " Shawn introduced.

" **Well, I'm Blaze this is my twin sister Virgo our friends Insidious, Hydrangea, Lotus and Azalea.** "

" **It's nice to meet you all.** " Aiyana said.

They nodded, " **Well, we should go.** " Shawn said, before the leaving with the rest.

" **Go where?** " Blaze asked, following them along with the others.

" **We don't know.** " Kira answered, " **I guess to find a new place to live.** "

" **You can live in our island.** " Incendio suggested.

The human group stops and looks at them, " **We can?** " Ryū asked.

" **Good idea, Incendio.** " Blaze grins, " **You guys can live in Fury Island with us.** "

" **Are you sure?** " Shawn asked, " **We don't want to cause trouble.** "

" **Don't worry, they'll like you guys.** " Hydrangea said.

" **Alright, if you guys insist.** " Catori said.

" **Great! But you have to put your things on your ship so you guys can follow us.** " Blaze said.

They nodded and went to the ship followed by the Furies. Not knowing they have an adventure of a life time.

* * *

 **Please favorite, Review or follow.**


	3. The Furies

**Oh! I forgot to tell you about Shawn and Kira's ancestors' powers. I'll let you know the story but I'll give you a hint. Do you guys watch American Dragon: Jake Long or Spirited Away?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Furies**

 **(At the ship, Author's POV)**

As they got to the ship, the humans put their supplies in the rooms. Once they were finished, they went up to see the Furies sitting and waiting for them.

" **So where's your island?** " Shawn asked.

Blaze pointed his snout on the west side, " **It's on the west side.** "

" **Its a few minute flight but your ship will take us hours.** " Lotus said.

" **Or minutes.** " Kira said.

The Furies were confused until Shawn said go to the beach. As they did, the Aiyana said, "Computer, jet mode."

"Jet mode activated." The computer said.

Then the ship transforms into a big jet, making the Furies mouth drop in total shock and amazement.

" **What do you guys think?** " Shawn asked, using the speakers.

" **I have no words to say.** " Blaze said, totally shock.

" **I do.** " Incendio said, " **That was amazing!** "

" **Glade you guys like it.** " Ryū said. " **Now, leads us to your island.** "

" **Alright, follow us.** " Virgo said, before taking off along with the others.

The jet took off and follows them. Inside the jet, Shawn and Kira were in the front seats while their friends were at the back, "Do you think it's a good idea coming with them?" Kira asked.

"I hope so…" Shawn mutters, "But, let us hope we don't cause trouble."

Kira nodded as the Jet follows the Furies.

At a foggy area, the Furies lead the jet to a foggy place. The jet was able to see thanks to its sonar.

"Wow, who knew these guys like to live in a foggy area." Ryū said, looking at the window.

"Hai." Maiko agreed looking at the window as well, with Daiki.

As they passed through the fog, they saw a big island. It was different areas. On the north has a mountain with snow on top of it. The south side has a filled with tall trees, on the northeast side has lot of plants with hidden caves, in the southeast side has a rocky mountain, on the southwest has caves or dens with grassy fields, there was a volcano on the west side of the island, that has smoke coming out from the hole, a grassy and flowery field on the east side with many caves, at the northwest has a big zigzag waterslide and a big lake, and a beach that surrounds the island also there are seven medium size island that were separated from the big island.

" **We're here!** " Blaze roars at the jet.

As the let landed along with the Furies, the six humans, without their helmets, came out of the jet. The Furies went by their side.

" **So… where is the rest of your clan?** " Shawn asked.

" **They're here.** " Blaze answered casually.

Then there was a loud roar. The six humans did their battle stance. Then many types of Furies came and surround them. They all snarled at the humans, seeing them in a battle stance.

"Stand down." Shawn ordered quietly.

Kira and the rest nodded and stopped their battle stance. Then a big Male Night Fury, with dark brown eyes, came. He was muscular like Blaze and Incendio but bigger, he's thirty six years old. " **Blaze? Why you and the others did bring humans?** " he asked in a deep voice.

" **Because, Uncle. One of them saved my life.** " Blaze answered gesturing Shawn.

Blaze's Uncle looks at Shawn before sitting up and looks at him in the eye. " _ **He looks like a human version of Blaze.**_ " He thought.

Then a female Fury, about twenty nine years old, with cloud white scales and silver swirl markings and silver feathered wings and sky blue eyes came forward, " **Why the name of Draco would a human help one of us?** " she asked.

" **Because, they're amazing creatures, that shouldn't die.** " Shawn answered in Dragonese, with arms cross.

All the Furies, minus Blaze, Virgo and their friends, gasps in shock and wonder, no human can speak or understand dragons!

" **How is this possible?** " a male Fire Fury, about nineteen years old, with golden asked.

Kira steps in, " **We have a clan secret.** " She answered.

" **And that would be?** " a female Poison Fury, about 34 years old, dark purple scales with indigo markings and acid green eyes, asked.

" **It's complicated.** " Shawn answered.

" **Where are you all from?** " asked a brown male Fury, with a mace like tail and brown eyes, his body was bulky and he's about his early thirty, asked.

" **To be honest, we're not from this world.** " Ryū answered, his eyes were yellow.

The Furies gasps, then a dark blue female Fury with sky blue river markings on her front and back legs and underbelly asked, " **How do we know you all are not from here?** "

The six humans looks at each other before nodding, "Computer, hover mode." Catori answered.

The jet took off and hovered a bit, the Furies, minus the Night Fury twins and their friends, mouths dropped in amazement.

"Computer, activate ship mode." Shawn ordered.

"Ship mode activated." The computer said, as it landed on the water before transforming back to a ship.

The six friends and their dragon companions looked at the shock Furies.

" **Uh… tada?** " Aiyana said.

A female white fury with icicle spines and white ice blue marking on her legs, wings, tail and stripes on her back said, " **You all are from another world.** "

" **Yeah.** " Catori mumbles.

Then a male Fur Fury about thirty three, red fur and white stripes and green eyes, asked, " **How did you all get here?** "

" **By a mysterious light, that appeared at of nowhere in the middle of the night, when we were sailing in the ocean.** " Aiyana answered.

Then all the Furies asked a bazillion questions about their world. They tried to answer but there were so many questions to answer.

A male white Fury, with green dotes on the side of his body and wings and green eyes roared, " **Silence!** "

That made all the Furies quiet, " **Thank you Green Lantern.** " Blaze and Virgo's uncle said, before looking at the six humans, " **You spoke of a mysterious light that appeared in the middle of the ocean, correct?** "

" **Yes** " Shawn answered.

" **I think you all meant the Dimension light.** " Blaze and Virgo's Uncle said, " **It only appears when a new moon comes.** "

" **If it appears every new moon, does that mean it can take us back?** " Kira asked.

" **It can, but it is hard to find because it always appear in different ocean areas.** " The female Poison Fury said.

The six humans silently groan in disappointment, knowing they can't search the whole ocean.

Then a Poison Fury hatchling, with pink eyes and markings, came forward and looks at Daiki. Daiki saw her and sniffs at her. The little Poison Fury sniffs at him too before licking him. Daiki became happy and licks her back, the Poison Fury hatchling shrieks happily before the two started playing. Everyone watches them with a smile, except for Catori; she just stared at them blankly.

" **Well, it looks like we can trust you all.** " The male Fury said.

The six humans nodded, " **By the way, I'm Shawn Han Black and this is my sister Kira, our foster cousins Catori and Aiyana and our friends Ryū Tatsuo and Maiko Ayaka and her dog Daiki.** " Shawn introduced.

" **The feeling is mutual. I am Tenebris, leader of the Night Furies.** " Then he gestured the Furies, the ones who asked questions, " **This is Ventosa she is the leader of the Wind Furies. This is Ferno leader of the Fire Furies. This is Water Lily leader of the Water Furies. That's Aster leader of the Poison Furies. This is Quakes leader of the Earth Furies. Snowstorm she's the leader of the Ice Furies. This is Aiden leader of the Fur Furies and last this is Green Lantern leader of the Light Furies.** "

" **It is an honor to meet you all.** " Shawn said before bowing along with the others. Daiki saw this and bow as well, with the Poison Fury hatchling on his back.  
" **So tell us. What do you mean of your clan secrets?** " Aster asked Kira and Shawn.

" **It's hard to explain…** " Shawn said, rubbing his neck.

" **You can all explain it to us tonight.** " Tenebris said, " **But now, we should let our new members explore our island.** "

" **Wait? New members? Us?** " Ryū asked.

" **Of course.** " Tenebris said, " **All of are one of us now.** "

"Hontōni?" Maiko said, eyes glowing, (Really?), Kira translated it.

" **Yes, really.** " Aster said.

The six human and their dragon friends were happy to hear that. " **Thank you so much!** " Kira said.

All the Fury Leaders nodded, " **Come now! Let us show them our home!** " Tenebris roared.

All the Furies agreed and showed the six humans plus Daiki, with the Poison Fury hatchling on his back, their home.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

The Furies showed us their home. It was beautiful. The Night Furies live on a grassy field with caves and dens. The Light Furies and Fur Furies lived together in a grassy and flowery field with caves. The Fire Furies live inside a volcano! Turns out they like to swim and drink lava it keeps their fire going. Then we went to the Ice Furies territory and man it was cold, I mean it was like 89.2 °C (−128.6 °F; 184.0 K) here. Next we went to the Water Furies home, they live underwater in the lake and the slide is where they have fun. Next we went to the Poison Furies home, it was field with rare herbs and deadliest plants, and the Poison Fury hatchling that was riding Daiki went home with her parents. Then we went to the Wind Furies home, turns out they live in tall trees. The Earth Furies lived on the Rocky Mountains; they eat rocks to use to restore their fire power, they fire small rocks kinda like the machinegun. Then our dragon friends showed us the hybrids or the dragons calls them half-bloods, there were so many a combination of Furies. We were amazed by their kind for accepting hybrids. The Furies asked us to show them our machines.

Maiko shows them a laser pointer. The hatchlings chase the little light making the adults and their parents' chuckled in amusement. Ryū shows them his Iphone. The Furies were amazed when they saw how much memory and also they were amaze to hear music in there. Catori shows them the dangerous weapons that the Furies should avoid. Aiyana shows them the pictures of our adventures, making them amaze. Kira and I showed them our ships transformation mode; there was Submarine mode, Jet mode, Big Ship mode, and my personal favorite Helicarrier mode, like in S. H. I. E. L. D in Avengers. The Furies kept asking us question about our world and we answered.

Time past and it was already night, we were in the beach with the Furies near a bond fire. The leaders and Furies wanted to know about the Han clan's secret. And I think it is time.

" **So… what is this family secret that is complicated to answer?** " Tenebris asked.

Kira and I looked at each other before nodding, " **As you all know our world has no dragons.** " I started.

All the Furies nodded, " **But, there was once a dragon, a dragon that knows magic.** "

The Furies eyes widen in shock to hear that, " **Long ago before technologies were created. The land of Japan was peaceful. Our accentor,** **Seikatsu Han, was the leader of the clan. They were looking for a place to make their home. Then they found something amazing.** " Shawn said.

" **What?** " Ferno asked, excitingly.

" **It was the great dragon name** **Masayoshi; he has a long snakelike body, deer-like antlers, flowing whiskers, and a lupine face. He has smooth silver scales with a turquoise mane.** " Kira explained.

The Furies gasps, I'm guessing they never heard or seen a dragon like that. " **He was hurt because he was hunted by Dragon hunters. Seikatsu and his clan felt pity over him so they healed him and took care of him for months while hiding him in a mountain cave. Once Masayoshi was healed, he gave Seikatsu and his clan a gift.** " I said.

" **What kind of gift?** " a male Fire Fury hatchling with orange eyes, asked.

" **A gift that can make a regular human into a magical dragon!** " Kira and I roared together.

The Furies gasp in amazement, they never knew about that! " **Seikatsu and his clan accepted the gift and told him that they will use it wisely to protect the land and keeping the dragon population steady.** " Kira said.

" **Masayoshi gave them the gift before returning to his lair. Our clan can to speak animals and learn how to speak Dragonese, and they mastered the power perfectly. They build their home in the mountain where they healed Masayoshi.** " I continued.

" **They also build a temple, where they train new generations.** " Kira said, " **Teaching them how to use ninja skills, martial arts and to control their powers.** "

" **Masayoshi was giving special gifts to other clans that helped him.** " I answered, " **The Tatsuo clan was given a gift to control fire and have inhuman strength also speaking animals. The Ayaka clan was given the power to control plants and have amazing flexibility, also understanding animals.** "

" **The Han clan teaches them how to speak Dragonese so they can understand our dragon forms.** " Kira said.

" **What happen to Masayoshi?** " Blaze asked.

" **He was never seen.** " I said, " **He didn't came back to visit the clans that helped him. But all we know is that he's out there watching us and protecting us.** "

The Furies were impressed and amazed, " **Can you show us?** " Snowstorm asked.

Kira and I nodded, we got up and went to the edge of the beach, and we turn to the Furies and our friends. We close our eyes; our bodies started glow, then light scales circled us before they consumed us creating a bright light. Everyone shield their eyes. In few minutes the light dies down and everyone looks at us and gasps, except for our friends. They saw our dragon forms.

Our dragon forms resembled to an Eastern dragon.

My form is a long snakelike body, two long curved horns, flowing whiskers, and a lupine face; I have smooth black scales, with a dark mane, and my eyes were red.

Kira's was similar to mine but hers was more feminine. Her scales were black with white markings on her arms, legs, tail and her mane was white. Her eyes were blue. We were both the half the size of a Whale Shark.

All of the Furies, except our human friends and Daiki, were amazed.

" **So? What do you guys think?** " I asked in a deep voice.

" **Amazing!** " all the Furies roared.

Kira chuckled, " **Glade you all like it.** "

Blaze walk forward to me, " **So, that's how you were able to catch up to me.** " He croons.

" **Yeah.** " I grinned.

" **You know… I was thinking of having a rematch on our race.** " Blaze said, forming a racing stance.

I grinned, " **Oh, you're on.** " I said.

Like bullet, we took off in amazing speed. We race at the night sky. I could feel a powerful bond with Blaze, like we were brothers in the beginning.

* * *

 **(Kira's POV)**

I watch Blaze and Shawn took off in the night sky, they both have a powerful bond that can't be break, like Virgo and me and our friends with their dragons.

" **You humans have full of surprises.** " Tenebris said, with a smile.

I looked at him and smiled, " **Yeah, we are.** "

" **Can you teach us your moves in your world?** " Aster asked, " **It will be a lot of help in the future.** "

" **Sure.** " Ryū agreed.

" **After, Shawn and Blaze finished their little race.** " Catori said, looking at the two dragons in the sky.

Virgo went to my side. " **We both have amazing brothers.** " She said.

I smiled at her, " **We both do.** " I whispered.

* * *

 **I know you all think it might be weird but hey it's a fanfiction, we can make our own stories, hope you all like it.**


	4. New Friends

**Okay, Fire and Ice, I'll accept your, Ocs and I already have perfect dragons for them plus four extra characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New friends**

 **(Author's POV)**

It's been a week since the six humans and the dog were accepted in Fury Island. All the Furies like them but not us much us the hatchlings, they love to play with them always. The hatchlings adore them and every time the six humans and Daiki take a nap on a shady tree with their dragons, the hatchlings would playfully ambush them, licking, nibbling or nuzzling them to wake them up, much to the adults amusement. The most amazing thing is that their dragon friends let their human friends ride on them but they needed saddles so they won't fall off.

Their saddles resembled to a motorcycle seat. Blaze's was black with red fire markings. Virgo's was black too but with white and blue stars. Incendio's saddle was red with yellow fire markings. Hydrangea's saddle was lavender with blue flowers. Lotus's saddle was white with silver pearl markings. And Azalea's was white with pink flowers. When their human friends ride with them, along with Daiki, they were having time of their lives! They were like masters of the sky but the best were Shawn and Blaze, they were both in sync. The leaders believed that their bonds with their dragons were so powerful nothing can break them. The twelve friends, plus Daiki, were like family and nothing is going to separate them.

At the field of flowers, the six humans were playing with hatchlings; they were size of sheep or Terrors. Daiki was playing tag with them. Kira, Aiyana, and Maiko were being licked or nuzzled by them. Catori was taking a nap with three Night Fury hatchlings and four Fur Fury hatchlings. Ryū and Shawn were play fighting with the hatchlings. Their dragons were sitting close by watching them in amusement.

" **Roar! We're scary monsters!** " Ryū roars playfully chasing the little hatchlings.

" **And we're gonna eat you!** " Shawn added with a grin.

But the hatchlings weren't giving up, " **Get them!** " a male Night Fury hatchling with yellow eyes, the size of a Terror, roared. All the hatchlings pounce at them, burying them on a dragon pile.

" **Ah! You guys win! We surrender!** " Shawn roars, as he was buried by hatchlings.

" **All of you are the alphas!** " Ryū roars.

The hatchlings cheered before getting off of them. Daiki ran past them, with the female Poison Fury hatchling, the one pink markings and eyes name Cherry, on his back, was being chased by hatchlings followed by the ones who buried Shawn and Ryū.

" **Man, who knew hatchlings were so rough.** " Shawn said, getting up.

Ryū got up as well, " **Tell me about it.** "

Their dragons and human friends, except Catori, chuckled at them. Kira then saw a female Night Fury hatchling, the same size as a sheep with silver green eyes, was hiding behind the rock. She was just watches them shyly.

" **Hey Virgo, who's she?** " Kira asked.

The Furies looked at the rock to see the female Night Fury hatchling, " **That's just Willa; she's the daughter of Erebus and Delany.** " Virgo said.

" **Why is she hiding behind the rock?** " Aiyana asked.

" **Willa is a very shy hatchling.** " Lotus said, " **She never play with the other hatchlings or talks to them.** "

" **The only dragons she talks to are her parents.** " Azalea added.

" **Kanojo wa hitorikkodesu ka?** " Maiko asked (Is she an only child?).

Hydrangea was able to understand Japanese thanks to Shawn and Kira, " **Yes, Erebus and Delany had a son, name Shadow, once, he has forest green eyes, but he died years ago during a storm.** "

" **Their first born son died in a young age?** " Ryū asked in shock.

Blaze nodded, " **They say that he was flying by himself then a storm came and took him.** " He explains sadly.

" **Blaze? Do you know Shadow?** " Shawn asked.

Blaze nodded slightly, " **He, Virgo and I were friends since the day we hatched. He was like a brother to me until he was taken by the storm.** "

Catori, who was awake, looks at him, " **When did he die?** "

" **15 years ago.** " Incendio answered, " **And the day when Blaze and Virgo's parents-** " Incendio stops talking.

" **What happen to their parents?** " Shawn asked.

Blaze and Virgo looks at each other before nodding, " **They disappeared when they were hunting and never returned.** " Virgo answered sadly.

" **When the two of you were hatchlings?** " Catori asked.

The Night Fury twins nodded sadly, " **You know, Kira and I lost both our parents too.** " Shawn said.

" **Really?** " they asked.

" **Yeah, they both disappeared when a mysterious light appeared from the ocean when we were still infants.** " Kira said, " **The one that send us here.** "

" **Do you think that your parents are here too?** " Blaze asked.

" **We don't know, Blaze, but we hope they are here.** " Shawn said.

The Night Fury twins nodded with a small smile, and then Kira got up and went over to Willa. Willa saw her coming and hides behind the rock. Kira jumps on top of the rock, without making a sound. Willa looks again to see Kira not there. She jolted when she felt something tapped her back, Willa looks up to see Kira smiling at her.

" **Hey Willa.** " Kira purrs.

Willa just looks at her shyly before waving, " **Do you want to play with us? It's better being alone.** " Kira suggested.

Willa hesitated before nodding, as Kira gets off of the rock, Kira went back to group followed by Willa. Their Dragon friends were shock, Willa was the really shy hatchling and yet Kira was able to make Willa come out of her shy shell. As Kira sits back down, a female Night Fury hatchling, the same size as a sheep with chocolate brown eyes, bounce over to Willa, " **Hi Willa! I'm Coco!** " she said cheerfully.

Willa looks at her shyly, " **H-hi.** " She stuttered silently.

" **Do you want to play with us?** " Coco asked with a smile.

Willa hesitated before nodding, " **Okay, Willa is it!** " Coco roars before running away.

All the hatchlings and Daiki, with Cherry on his back, scattered with a playful bark/shriek. Willa looks at Kira, who smiled and gave an encourage nod, Willa nodded slightly and chased the other hatchlings. Willa was able to tag a male Earth Fury, the same size as a Terror with light green eyes, " **You're it!** " Willa squealed before running away.

The Earth Fury hatchling squealed in delight before chasing the other hatchlings. Watching them is Willa's parents, Erebus and Delany. Erebus was tall and muscular, he has forest green eyes. Delaney was slender and her eyes were silver.

" **Look, Erebus, Willa has finally made some friends.** " Delaney said, with a smile.

Erebus looks at his little girl, who was laughing happily, with a smile, " **She has finally come out of her shy shell.** " He said.

The hatchlings and Daiki chased each other until they run out of energy, they all went to teenagers and lied on them. " **Well, it looks like it's time for the hatchlings nap.** " Blaze said.

All the hatchlings, minus Willa, protest but they all yawn loudly. Shawn chuckles before taking out his instrument box. Shawn and Kira invented their Instrument box so it can transform into and instrument except for a grand piano. They have more instruments in the ship but they'll only use it for practice. Shawn transforms it to a keyboard and starts playing it. And Kira started to sing.

Kira:

Haro konnichiwa hisashiburi  
Watashi wa ima nani wo shite imasu ka  
Genki nara ii kedo

The hatchlings fluttered their eyes before going to sleep along with Daiki. The Adults saw this and listen to Kira's angelic voice.

Tokoro de ano toki no kimochi wa  
Wasureru koto ga dekita deshou ka  
Ima wa mada muri desu

Erebus and Delany watched as their daughter snuggles on Kira's leg with Coco by her side.

Itsu no hi ga motto toshi wo tottara  
Wakaru hi ga kuru no deshou ka

Hontou ni kore de  
Yokatta no ka na

Tama ni omoi koto ga aru kedo  
Sonna koto wa iwanai de oko  
Datte watashi wa shitteru kara  
Jibun no monogatari wo

All the hatchlings were asleep also Daiki with Cherry snuggled in his back. The Furies smiled at them, because they were so kind to watch their children. Then Tenebris came. Blaze and Virgo got up.

" **Uncle? Is there something wrong?** " Blaze asked.

" **No, I was going to ask if you two can patrol today. The others finished their shift and I need you two to scout the area.** " Tenebris said.

" **Of course.** " Virgo said.

" **Can we come?** " Shawn asked, " **We can use our dragon forms to make the patrolling easier.** "

" **Yes that would be nice.** " Tenebris said, with a smile.

Shawn and Kira got up, " **You guys stay here and rest, we'll be back.** " Shawn said.

Their friends nodded, as Shawn and Kira transform in their dragon forms and took off with Blaze and Virgo.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

The four of us were patrolling in the ocean, " **So? Why do you guys hide your island in a fog?** " I asked loudly.

" **Well, you see, Furies we're known to be feared by all dragons and humans. And we were always hunted by Vikings and Hunters for our heads, so in order to survive we hide in this island and go out to hunt for food.** " Blaze answered.

" **I will never understand the humans here.** " Kira grumbles.

" **Me neither.** " Virgo agrees.

We scouted the area for a few minutes before splitting up. Blaze and I went to the west side while Kira and Virgo went to the east side.

The two of us landed and sniffed around, " **Do you smell any dragons?** " Blaze asked.

I took a whiff in the air, and then I smelled it. " **I smell something.** "

" **Where is it?** "

I pointed the west with my floating whiskers, " **That way.** "

Blaze nodded and we walk over there. We sniffed around for any sign of dragons or humans. Then suddenly we both felt something cold and hot. We looked over to the trees and see two figures there. One was a girl about sixteen; her hair was soft white with blue tips reach her waist and a snowflake clip in her bang. She wears a blue Japan fox mask, with eye holes to revile her icy blue eyes, an ice blue short kimono with snowflake patterns, white obi, white legging and blue sandals. She has a katana strapped on her side. Next to her is a boy; he's muscular like me and Ryū and he has tan skin; His hair was black with red tips and his eyes were gold. He wears a red karate headband, black sleeveless karate outfit, with red belt, black pants and red sandals. He too has a sword but it was strapped on his back.

"Look, Jin, dragons." The female said, in cold yet calm, voice.

The boy name Jin just blinked at us, "It's been a long time since we seen one of our kind of dragon." He said in a deep voice looking at me.

"Who are you? And where do you two came from?" I asked in a human voice.

The girl removes her mask to revile he pale skin, "I am Sonata Frost." She placed her hand on her chest before bowing then gestured the Jin, "And this is my friend Jin Retsu."

Jin just nodded at us, "So what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Forgive us, oh great dragon, we were sent here by a mysterious light and we needed a place to rest." Sonata said.

Blaze and I glance at each other before looking at them, "Tell me, this light? Did it appear in the middle of the ocean at night?" I asked.

Jin's eyes widen in shock, "Yes, how do you know?"

"My sister and I, along with some friends, were sent by a mysterious light too."

Sonata and Jin looks at each other before looking at me, "Are you from the Han clan?" Sonata asked.

I nodded before sniffing at them, "And you two are half human and spirit." I said.

Blaze's red eyes widen as he looks at Sonata and Jin, " **They're both half-bloods?!** " he roared.

"Yes we are." Sonata said.

"You see Blaze." I began, "During the Feudal Era, demons and spirits roam freely. Some destroys villages or kingdoms while others help. They even understand dragons."

" **I see, but how come they are half spirit and humans?** "

"Well, if a spirit fell in love with a human that human will have a inhuman child, that will not die but when it starts a family and when its next generation will take its parents place, that's when they die." I explain.

Blaze nodded his head, "So? Do you need a place to stay?" I asked, "Our Island is not that far."

"That will be grateful." Sonata said with a smile.

"Hop on and we will show you." I said before knelling down. I felt Sonata and Jin getting on my back, as they seated comfortably, I got before taking off with Blaze. And the two of us has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **(Kira's POV)**

Virgo and I landed on an island that was cold and empty. " **This place gives me the willies.** " I said shaking a bit.

" **Tell me about it.** " Virgo agreed.

We walk for a few hours until we spotted a Phoenix, perched on a rock, looking at us.

" **Why is that Phoenix looking at us?** " Virgo whispers to me.

" **I don't know but let me ask her.** " I said before walking over to the Phoenix, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

The Phoenix made shrieking sounds before pointing her beak in the dead forest.

"You want us to go there?" I asked, a bit nervously.

The Phoenix nodded before taking off to the forest. " **Do we have to follow her?** " Virgo asked.

I nodded, " **She said, she needs help.** " I went to the forest followed by Virgo.

We followed the Phoenix to the forest until we saw a cave, the Phoenix enters the cave. Then she came back with a red orange dragoness; she has four wings, head Frills, "smashed" face, tail fins that look like the tail of an airplane. Her eyes were dark blue. Her second wings were holding something or someone. Virgo and I exchange looks before I asked.

" **Hello.** " I greeted, " **Do you need help?** "

The dragoness looks at me gratefully, " **Yes.** " She said before showing us a little girl on her wings with a small egg. The girl was bout nine years old; she has cooper brown hair and wearing a slightly torn green long sleeve dress. Her skin was pale and she was shivering. The egg was the small and it was red.

" **Please they're both cold.** " The dragoness said.

I leaned down and sniffed at the two. They're alive, cold, but alive, they need medical help.

" **Come with us, we have healers in our islands.** " I said.

The dragoness nodded before using her other wings to fly while her second wings carry the child and egg. We all headed to Fury Island along with the Phoenix.

" **My name is Kira and this is Virgo.** " I introduced.

" **My name is Topaz the Stormcutter.** " The dragoness purrs.

We nodded, then the Phoenix perched herself on my horns. " **What's your name?** "

The Phoenix made shrieking sounds, " **Well, it is nice to meet you Flare.** " I said, with a smile.

We all headed to Fury Island to save the little ones lives.

* * *

 **Okay before I could continue Fire and Ice can you give me Sonata and Jin's back stories, please? So the others will know their past, okay? And also are they both Japanese? Please Review and Favorite.**


	5. Explanation and bonds

**Chapter 5: Explanation and bonds**

 **(Author's POV)**

As Shawn and Blaze landed and Sonata and Jin got off, Shawn transform to his human form. Then Kira, Virgo and Topaz landed with Flare, the little girl and the small egg. They explain the situation to Tenebris and the other clan leaders and they agreed because they wanted to meet new friends. They took the little girl to the ship and nurse her back to health. The Furies heard about the news of new humans and dragon. Shawn and Kira explain how they got here along with their friends. Flare told Kira that the little girl is name Eira Henderson. Aster went to the ship in order to heal her and the egg. The Furies wanted to go to ship as well to see the little human girl and the egg but their leaders said they might spoke her so they have to wait at the beach with their new friends.

"So… Sonata, Jin, how did you two met and end up here?" Shawn asked sitting next to Blaze at the beach.

"It all started like this. When I was born, I never seen my parents, I was found by an elder name Korokosaki, he found me alone in an empty house, he brought me to his home and raise me like his own daughter. At the age of 3 I began learning material arts and sword fighting and also I learn how to use my powers in the age of 6 and I try to make friend but I never get along with the other kids because they always feel cold around me and I could known what their names and what will they say because I could see the future. At the age of 11 Korokosaki let me explore the world then I met Jin in my journey and I was surprise that he didn't feel cold around her and what make her more surprise that he was half fire spirit and he joined me in my journey for 5 years." Sonata said.

"Wow… cool story." Ryū said, he looks at Jin "What about you?"

Jin looks at him before sighing, "I had been known as the Half blood in the fire spirit clan because my father is a fire spirit and my mother was a human but I was raise by his leader Kohaku because he was friend with my father and raise me because my father die in a unknown sickness and my mother a human died giving birth to me. I have mastered my fire powers and also Material arts at the age of 11 and Kohaku had let me explore the world and met Sonata in my Journey and she became my only friend that I have." He explained.

Everyone aw… at him, Jin blushed when he saw everyone looking at him adorably. He hmph and turned away, blushing; Aiyana looks at Topaz, " **Topaz? How did you find Eira and the egg?** "

" **Well, it all started like this I was just walking through a nice forest when I saw the little egg abandon near a destroyed nest. I couldn't just leave it so I took it in and decided to raise it. Then one day I was flying through the storm, with the egg in my mouth, to find shelter then Flare came and shrieks at me. She gestured me to look down to see Eira on a half destroyed ship. She was going to die but I saved here. We went to an Island to rest until the storm clears as it did. Flare flew off to find food while I watch the young ones. Then I met Kira and Virgo.** " Topaz explained.

" **I wonder what type of egg is it.** " Blaze wonders.

" **We'll soon find out soon.** " Tenebris said.

Shawn and Kira got up, "We should check on her before she gets scared." Shawn said.

They nodded and the Black Twins went to the ship while their friends talk with Sonata, Jin and Topaz.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ship, Flare was watching Eira, sleeping on a soft bed. She was perched on the end of the bed watching her. The egg was in an incubator, it was helping the hatchling to keep warm. Flare knew Eira since she was born, she saw her in the ship as a baby. She grew a liking on Eira and would play with her without her parents noticing her. That until the storm came. Their ship was on fire and her parents put Eira on the lifeboat but they didn't make it only Eira. Flare saw the lifeboat about to sink, but she saw Topaz flying she went to her and shriek saying save Eira, as she did, Eira was being taking care of Topaz along with the egg. Eira was really cold and she'll die in hypothermia, so Flare flew off to find someone to help her. As she did, Kira and Virgo nurse Eira and the egg back to health and they have to wait till they wake up or hatch.

Flare heard a light groan and looks at Eira. The little nine years old fluttered her eyes to revile emerald green eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes, Flare glides over to her and stands on the bed.

"F-Flare?" Eira whispered in a raspy voice.

Flare nuzzles her check gently as Eira petted her head.

"M-Mommy and D-Daddy?"

Flare shook her head sadly and Eira was in a brink of tears. Then they heard the door open, Eira looks at the door and her eyes widen. She saw a beautiful, tan skin, girl; Eira thought she was an angel, her long black, with white tips, hair reach to her waist and her eyes were blue as the sky. Behind her was handsome boy; he has black hair and red eyes and tan skin, with muscular body. He was holding a tray of food.

"Glad to see you awake Eira." The girl said.

"H-how did-"

"Your friend Flare told us." The boy pointed at the Phoenix.

Eira just nodded her head and Kira introduced them, "I'm Kira and this is my older twin brother Shawn."

Shawn waves at Eira. Eira then asked.

"W-Who save me?"

"If we tell will you believe us?" Shawn asked.

Eira nodded, "A dragon." Kira said.

Eira's eyes widen in shock. She heard stories of dragons but why did one save her?

"You want to know why?" Kira asked.

Eira nodded and the Black twins explained everything to Eira about Topaz and the egg and the Furies making her shock and surprise. Eira looks at the egg in the incubator and tilted her head.

"You must be hungry." Kira said.

Eira nodded and Shawn gave her the tray of bacon and eggs, a glass orange juice, peanut butter jelly sandwich and a slice of strawberry cake. Eira licks her lips and started eating, hungrily. Shawn gave Flare birdseeds and she ate it. In a few minutes they were done, Kira gave Eira a green black dress. The green was on the top while the black was on the bottom. She also gave Eira black boots and top crop leather jacket. Kira tied Eira's brown hair into a Japanese style high ponytail. Then they heard something crack. They all turn to see the red egg hatching; it splits in half to see a dragon hatchling, the same size as a ferret. It scales were bright red and has darker red on top of its head down to the tail. It has raptor like body, round head, big brown eyes, and long arms with five scarlet claws and has three claws on each foot, a tail like whip with a feather tail fin. It has dark red wings that resemble a bat. The hatchling, covered in yolk, looks at the four a chirps opening its mouth to revile teeth like knives. Shawn went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of fish milk. It didn't came from fish, Shawn and Kira mix fish and milk together, the ones that they feed to baby dolphins. He gives the milk to Kira, cleaning the hatchling with a towel, and Kira feeds the hatchling the milk.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Eira asked.

"Don't know. Maybe Tenebris knows." Shawn said before going out followed by Flare.

As the little hatchling finished, it let out a cute burp making Kira and Eira laugh. Kira puts down the bottle and gives Eira the hatchling. Eira hesitated a bit, "Go on don't be shy." Kira encourage.

Eira took a deep breath and holds the hatchling. The hatchling looks at Eira and chirps at her before snuggling on her chest. Eira was shock but smiles as she strokes the hatchlings head earning happy purrs.

"Is he a boy or girl?" Eira asked, stroking the hatchling.

Kira knells down and silently sniffs the hatchling. Her dragon power can tell if it's a boy or a girl by sniffing at it. "It is a boy."

Eira looks at the hatchling, "I'll call you Felix."

The hatchling now name Felix chirps in approval. Kira stands up and held out her hand, "Want to meet our family?" Kira asked.

Eira nodded and holds Kira's hand, while carrying Felix in the other hand. The three went out the room and went to the entrance to see Shawn and Flare, perched on Shawn's shoulder.

"Okay before we go out there are three rules." Shawn said, "One, don't scream. Two, don't run and three, don't panic."

Eira nodded and they all went outside to see all the Furies there. Eira gasps to see so many Furies. As they went down, the Furies looks at Eira curiously, like they never saw a human child before. They went to center, where thei friends and the leaders were there.

"Eira these are friends." Shawn said. "That's Ryū Tatsuo, Maiko Ayaka, her dog Daiki, our cousins Catori and Aiyana Black and our new friends Sonata Frost and Jin Retsu."

They all greeted Eira then Kira introduce Eira to the Leaders, "This is Tenebris, leader of the Night Furies This is Ventosa she is the leader of the Wind Furies. That's Ferno leader of the Fire Furies. That one is Water Lily leader of the Water Furies. That's Aster leader of the Poison Furies. This is Quakes leader of the Earth Furies. Snowstorm she's the leader of the Ice Furies. This is Aiden leader of the Fur Furies and last this is Green Lantern leader of the Light Furies"

"Hi…" Eira said shyly.

The leaders nodded and Tenebris looks at Felix, snuggling at Eira. Tenebris looks at Shawn and Kira. " **That dragon is a Wild Flier. This little guy comes from the Sharp Class.** "

"He looks like the size of a ferret." Catori said.

" **They'll be the same size as a Deadly Nadder when he reaches to adulthood.** " Aster explained.

Then Willa, with her parents, saw Eira and Eira saw Willa. The Furies saw the two looking at each other. Erebus and Delany let Willa to go to Eira. Eira and Willa looks at each other before Eira pt her hand out and Willa place her snout on her hand forming a bond. Everyone was impressed to see that, Willa and Eira became partners. Then all the hatchlings came and sniff at Eira and Felix before nuzzling them. Topaz came forward and Eira looks at her.

"Is she the one who save me?" she asked walking towards Topaz.

"Yes." Sonata said, smiling at the little girl.

Topaz lowered her head and nuzzles Eira, like she was her child. Eira giggled while holding Felix. Everyone smiles at them.

"Okay, now that Eira has her dragons let's find your dragons." Shawn looks at Sonata and Jin.

"And how are you guys going to that?" Jin asked, with his arms cross.

"We don't pick your dragons. The dragon picks you." Kira said.

Sonata and Jin looks at the crowed of Furies. Sonata saw a Female Ice Fury with ice blue markings and eyes. She has ice blue snowflake birthmark n her forehead. They look at each other before forming a bond of friendship.

"Hello there I am Sonata Frost."

" **Hello Sonata. I am Snowflake.** "

Jin looks at his friend before sigh in annoyance as he looks at the Furies. He keeps searching for his perfect partner but the longer he wait the more impatient he gets until he looks a Fire Fury with molten golden eyes. They stared at each other before forming a bond.

"My name is Jin Retsu."

" **They call me Ignatius.** "

The two half-bloods found their dragons, now Shawn has o make saddles for them. Eira and Felix were playing with the hatchlings and Daiki. Shawn made saddles for Sonata and Jin, their saddles look like motorcycle saddles. Sonata was white with blue snowflake markings and Jin's saddle was red with gold flames. Now there are now nine Dragon Riders in Fury Island and two new dragons. The Furies have now strong allies that can help and protect them from Vikings and Hunters.

* * *

 **I will update soon, please Review or Favorite!**


	6. New Dragon friends

**Hey if you all interest, you guys can make an Oc of earth, water, wind, please? So I can complete the riders for the furies. Oh and the song I forgot to tell you it's called 13. Supercell - Watashi e and Eira has black leggings on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Dragon friends**

 **(Author's POV)**

Months passed since Sonata, Jin, Topaz, Eira, Flare and Felix came to Fury Island and they learn about the two half-blood personalities. Sonata is calm, kind; she never gets angry, always insightful and often speaking riddle and a patient person. Jin, on the other hand, is the opposite form Sonata while Sonata is calm he is impatient, short tempered, serious, and sometime can get really scary when he gets angry but Sonata always calm him down, much to the Riders and the Furies relief.

Their Dragons were like them too, Snowflake was like Sonata, calm and kind. And Ignatius was like Jin, short tempered. Topaz was like a mother figure to Eira and Felix. She would watch them play and catch fishes for them. Eira loves Topaz as a mother and Felix as a little brother but she like o play with Willa. Eira and Willa were inseparable. They would play with the hatchlings and Daiki, take a nap together and dance together. The Riders then teach Eira how to speak Dragonese in order to her to understand her new family. Eira learns the basic growls, grunts, and hisses. Eira can understand dragons a little, but she practice really hard from Willa and Topaz.

The Riders told Eira about their culture and she was amazed. They also teach her how to protect herself; Shawn taught her how to use ninja skills and how to use guns, Ryū taught her how to use double swords, Kira taught her how to read and write, Catori taught her kickboxing, Aiyana taught her about herbs, Maiko taught her gymnastic, Jin taught her Martial Arts and Sonata taught her how to be stealthy. Eira was only nine so the Riders go easy on her. They even taught her how to use magic.

The Riders have each unique magic, Shawn and Kira turn into dragons and know magic, Ryū can controls fire and have inhuman strength, and Maiko can control plants and can summon forest spirits.

Aiyana and Catori shamans of magic, and Sonata and Jin are half-bloods so they have magic.

Eira was able to use magic; she can see to the dark or far distance and has amazing speed.

At the sky, Shawn and Kira, wearing their helmets, were riding on Blaze and Virgo. They were patrolling the ocean for any ships that was coming to the territory.

"We should split up to see if they landed on a far island." Shawn said in his communicator.

Kira nodded and the four split up.

* * *

 **(Kira's POV)**

As Virgo landed on a remote island, I got off and we search for any signs of human hunters or trappers. I transform my weapon box into a King Saw, like Black Gold Saw in Black Rock Shooter, so I can slice them in half, I sound like an assassin but hey if they dare hurt my dragon family, their dead.

Then we heard something crooning sadly. We followed the sound to see a dragoness with dark purple scales with a black star birthmark. She had two legs and arm wings and spikes behind her neck. The Dragoness looks at us weakly, before wrapping her tail on her swollen stomach.

That Dragoness id pregnant but where's her mate?

I put my weapon down and remove my helmet, " **Hi there.** "

The dragoness was shock to hear me speak Dragonese, " **You can speak our language?** "

" **Yes.** " I said, before looking at her swollen stomach, " **Are you pregnant?** "

The Dragoness nodded sadly, " **Where is your mate?** " Virgo asked.

The Dragoness close her eyes, " **He was out hunting and didn't return back for days. I guess he was killed by Vikings.** "

Virgo and I look at her sadly, she lost her mate and she is carrying young, that's the saddest thing ever.

" **You can come with us.** " I said.

The Dragoness looks at me, " **Really?** "

Virgo nodded, " **Ys, we have a big Island, with medium islands, you can live with us.** " She said, with a smile.

" **That will be nice but I can't fly.** "

" **Leave it to me.** " I said before closing my eyes.

Then glowing scales circled around me before consuming me as I transform into my dragon form. The Dragoness was shock, her eyes widen and her jaw was slightly open.

" **How-how did she?** "

" **It's a long story.** " Virgo said, " **Alright, Kira, show her what you can do.** "

I nodded and my eyes started to glow blue, covering the whole eyes, then suddenly the dragoness was lifted from the ground along with my belongings.

" **What are you doing?!** " she exclaims.

" **Don't worry it's just psychic.** " Kira said, before flying while lifting the dragoness and my things and Virgo follows.

" **By the way I am Kira and this is Virgo.** "

" **My name is Lightning Star the Skrill.** "

We all headed back to Fury Island to help Lightning Star's pregnancy.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

Blaze continues to fly; we search for any signs of ships. I know it might sounds weird but if any of those Vikings or hunters dare harm my dragon family they will have no mercy. I kinda sound like a scary person, which I am. Then we saw something n the water. Using my helmet's telescope mode, I can see it was a raptor like creature with violet scales and purple stripes, small wings and fins. And the raptor dragon was unconscious. The dragon was floating in a piece of wooden floorboard.

" **Blaze we have to help her!** "

Blaze nodded and he swoops down and grabbed the dragon and takes it back to Fury Island.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

When they return back on Fury Island and explained everything. The Leaders agreed that they can stay. Even though the Furies are territorial they're not selfish. Lightning Star and the Raptor dragon will live on the ship for at the time being. The Riders would give Lightning Star fishes to eat. Sonata, who has healing powers, healed the Raptor dragon, also known as Speed Stinger and it was a female, back in full health. As the female Speed Stinger woke up, and they explain to her the situation that just happen. They ask for her name but much for their surprise, she doesn't remember her name or how did she have on the ocean. So the Riders decided that she can live with them and they call her Violet. Eira was able to understand Dragonese very well and got her own weapon, a mini katana. The Riders would always patrol, they take shifts and today it was Catori and Aiyana's turn.

Catori and Aiyana were patrolling the bothers of the ocean; they were searching for any signs of humans. They live with the Furies for few months and they will protect them with the lives. Then they heard a cry for help. They went to the water to see two female sea dragons one that was tangled on a net, while carrying the purple sea dragoness, full of injuries, on her back. The one that is tangled was bigger and has a long neck and the other was different.

" **Lotus? What are those dragons?** " Catori hissed.

" **The one tangled in the net is called a Scauldron and the purple one is a Thunderdrum.** "

The Furies flied down and the Scauldron looks at them, " **Please help! My friend is hurt!** "

Catori jumps on the water and uses her knife to cut the net, as she did the sea dragoness was free. "Thank you but can you heal my friend?" the Scauldron asked.

" **Of course.** " Azalea said, "Our Island is not far from here and we have healers."

The Scauldron nodded and Lotus picks up her Rider, before going to Fury Island.

When they got there, Sonata healed the purple Thunderdrum, with blue green eyes. The Scauldron explain how she ends up on a net and how her friend, Echo, got injured. They were escaping from Hunters they were lucky to escape. The Scauldron didn't have a name so Shawn decided to call her Ame as in rain. The sea dragonesses lived on an island where there are a five waterfalls and big beach.

Whenever the Riders patrol the island, they would always help a dragon in need. Ryū and Incendio found Skyslicer, a male Timberjack, in a nearby Island, he had an itchy back and Ryū scratched it for him. Then Maiko, Daiki, and Hydrangea found a pink female Typhoomerang, with sky blue eyes, in an abandon forest, full of injuries. Turns out, she had just escaped from Vikings that were beating her up for no reason, and that made the Riders and the dragons' have hatred over those people. Luckily, Hydrangea healed her so her wounds won't get infected. The Speakers called her Sakura as in the Cherry blossom in Japanese.

Sonata and Snowflake found a Smothering Smokebreath name Foggy; he got separated from his pack from a terrible storm. Jin and Ignatius found a Fireworm name Sunstone alone in a forest, he's pack were killed on a rockslide.

Then they found a female Whispering Death on a remote island. She was alone and was full of injuries. She said she escaped from Vikings that wanted to use her to kill dragons for entertainment. They healed her and Shawn gave her goggle sunglasses, turns out her eyes are sensitive in the sun. They name her Seichi as in Holly ground.

Then one day, the Riders, wearing their helmets or mask, minus Jin, were just searching for more injured or hurt dragons so they can take them back to Fury Island so they can be safe. They just rescued a pack of Wild Fliers, Whispering Deaths, Timberjacks and Skrills from Hunters and they are safe in the Islands.

Then Catori and Aiyana felt a presence, "There's something coming towards us!" Catori yells.

Then suddenly, a giant male dragon with a skeleton armor and pale green eyes appeared at the clouds. He looks at the Riders and the dragons pleadingly. Then they notice a missing piece on its chest.

" **Is it me or is that Boneknapper asking for help?** " Blaze asked.

The Boneknapper tried to speak but he only made squeaking sounds.

"Kare ga nani o itte imasu ka?" Maiko asked, (What is he saying?).

Luckily, Kira and Shawn were able to know what's wrong with him, they can communicate telepathically. "He saying that his name is Reaper and he needs help getting his last bone piece but a Viking man, name Gobber has it." Shawn translated.

"Oh, I get it; he needs that last bone piece to complete his armor so he can speak." Aiyana realizes.

The Boneknapper nodded happily and tried to let them understand him, "He saying, he lives at Berk and he can't get there because they are Vikings there." Kira translated.

"Alright, we should help our new friend get his last piece of his bone." Shawn said, he looks at I, Maiko and Aiyana, "You three head to Fury Island and tell the leaders we will be back soon. The rest of us get Reaper's bone piece."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, Maiko and Aiyana went back to Fury Island while the rest followed Reaper.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

We were flying for hours until it became dark. Reaper told us that Gobber has Reaper's bone and he's been trying to get it for years. Luckily we saw the Island and saw many Viking houses and also… stables with dragons? What the heck? We hide on the forest and looked at the Village in the far distance. "So what's the plan?" Jin asked, leaning against a tree with his arms cross.

I used my helmet to scan the Village to find Gobber and why they have stables with dragons. Tenebris said that Vikings always go for the kill but why did they build stables for them? Then my helmet found the house of Gobber, it appears that he lives n a Blacksmith shop. I turned off my helmet and looked at the other.

"Okay, here's the plan, we're going to set the forge on fire. When he does, the villagers will set it out and Gobber, who will be a little angry, will track us down." I said, "He might bring back up so we're gonna follow them and spy on them."

"We should be careful." Sonata said, "They might know where the fire hit the forge."

"And this why we have two fire-benders in our team." I said, gesturing Ryū and Jin.

The two nodded, Ryū removes his helmet and turns his grey eyes into yellow. Jin punches his fist together and it made a little fire spark. Then the two put their arms up on the air and fireball came in Gobber's house, the two slams their arms down and the fireball hits Gobber's house, setting it in ablaze. Catori's onyx eyes were gone, leaving only the iris and she create an illusion on our hiding spot so no one can see us.

We heard someone yelling fire and all the villagers tried to put out the fire. Then we saw dragons flying with buckets of water. They shot the water at burning house; we were shock to see Vikings riding on dragons. Then as the fire was put down we saw a blond Viking, with a hook arm and peg leg, coming out of the forge with wheelbarrow of weapons. I'm guess that must be Gobber.

He didn't seem happy when his house was set on fire. He started yelling about Reaper and the villagers didn't seem to care. Then another Viking came, he has a red hair, said about Reaper's kinds are just myths. Oh-ho no, he didn't not just say that?! Then the villagers started to head home while Gobber left to hunt down Reaper with his sheep name Phil. Then we notice some teens, about our age, looked at him. One of them a really scrawny one said to go after him and help him and the others cheered except for a beefy arms one. He said there is no way he's going on a boat to catch a fake dragon.

"He should be careful on what he says." Sonata said mysteriously.

We decided to rest in the forest for a while so we can follow them tomorrow.

On the next day early in the morning, we woke and ate our breakfast that we brought, and followed Gobber and his teen in the ocean. Sonata uses her magic to create an ice mist so they won't see us from above. I sent a spy fly at their ship so we can watch them in my hologram screen in my Iphone. We saw the Teens rowing while Gobber tells them to stroke harder. Then he started to tell his story on how he met Reaper, he said that he was a young lad about our age on summer vacation with his family, when he heard the call of nature, which means he had to go to the bathroom to pee. Then he said that he saw an army of Vikings frozen in battle and he said he saw one holding a treasure chest and he said he has to have it. As he did, Reaper came and the two started to fight over the chest, eventually, Gobber won that round and kept the chest where Reaper's last bone piece is.

" **That is so wrong.** " Ignatius mutters and Jin nodded in agreement.

" **They should really watch they are going.** " Catori said looking at the ship heading toward the sharp rocks.

" **Should we help them?** " Snowflake asked.

" **No. if we do then the plan will be ruined.** " I said.

The ship hits the sharp rocks and the teens and Gobber and Phil got off in time, while the ship slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean. We landed on the Rocky Mountains so they won't see us and we remove our mask or helmets. We watch and listen to Gobber's tales to lighten up the mood for the teens, which didn't work. He told them that he was stranded on an island a really small island and he was surrounded by blood thirsty hammered sharks.

"Hammered head sharks are not that bloodthirsty." Sonata said.

Gobber said that he to run across the shark infested water in order to escape Reaper. As he said he couldn't make, he told them he was save by a hammered head whale. We all looked at at Gobber, in the far distance, blankly before looking at Reaper, " **Did it really happen?** " I asked.

Reaper nodded and we continued to watch and listen to them. Gobber then told that Reaper chases him in the jungle; Reaper almost had him when he jumped over to the volcano until a hammered head Yak came out of the lava.

"Is he really serious?" Jin asked, annoyed; lying on the floor with his arms on his head and legs crossed while swaying his right leg. Ignatius was lying beside him completely bored on listening at Gobber's "victory" stories. Catori was reading a book about Norse with Lotus next to her. Sonata was mediating with Snowflake by her side. Ryū was sharpening his sword with a wet stone while Incendio sharpens his claws.

Reaper nodded, " **I will never understand Vikings.** " Lotus said.

" **Tell me about.** " Incendio agreed.

Then Gobber told them that he made traps for Reaper and then he waited fReaper to come, as he did, Reaper chases him avoiding all the traps. As Reaper pinned him down, Gobber said he was save by Thor, the Norse God of thunder, as he throws a mighty lightning bolt but it missed. Our dragons, minus Reaper and Lotus, snickered a bit until Gobber said that the Hammered head Yak and Whale came out of the whole and beat Reaper with "amazing" fighting skills. Gobber said the Hammered head Whale ate Reaper and the two hammered head left while the Yak waved and the whale saluted him.

" **I can't believe you were eaten by a Hammered headed whale.** " Blaze told to Reaper. Reaper nodded in an agreement as he looks at the Teens and Gobber.

Then Gobber asked who will be dragon's bait. The Teens all turn to look a really chubby male teen with blond hair.

In a few minute the fat boy name Fishlegs was standing on a platform with a boney ribcage of a trap hanging above him. Gobber explained his plan, when Reaper thinks Fishlegs is Gobber he'll rushed over to him and Phil will kick the tripwire to trap Reaper while they rushed over to him and finished him off.

We all blinked at the planned. Thinking that is the most ridicules plan that we ever heard.

Ignatius leans at his dragon friends. " **It's sad when he gets old.** " He whispers and they nodded in agreement.

Then Gobber and the rest of the teens hide behind a rock while arguing. I turn and looked at Reaper. "Okay, Reaper. Go behind them and chase them at the trap."

Reaper nodded and took off toward the arguing Vikings. We watch us Reaper silently stalks the Vikings, not realizing that they were being stalked.

"This is going to good." Jin said, sitting on a rock.

" **Well, yeah for Reaper.** " Ignatius added.

As Reaper got close, he made his bone rattle and the Vikings turned around slowly. Reaper tried to roar but only let out a small squeak. Then he started chasing them in the trap, as he did he uses his tail to push them at the platform and Phil, not looking, trips the wire and the ribcage fell, trapping the Vikings.

We, minus Catori and Lotus, hold on to our laugh; I got to admit that was funny. Then Reaper started attacking, firing and hitting the ribcage. The Vikings screamed in fear. Then we heard the teens telling Gobber to give back Reaper's bone but he was stubborn and said no until Reaper grabs him on the leg before shaking him in the air.

" **Wow… I bet he can see our Island from up there.** " Blaze joked and his male dragon friends snickered.

In a few seconds Reaper throws him in the air and Gobber throws the bone back to hole that surprisingly made it. As Gobber landed, Reaper shake himself before letting out a loud roar, we all covered our ears. Man… who knew Reaper has a strong roar!

As he stops, he looks down at Gobber in the eye. We watched carefully while the Viking teens watched in shock and fear. Gobber prepared for the worst but Reaper nuzzles him in thanks that until his pants fell down, reviling his underwear.

Me and my friends groan in disgust and look away. " **That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!** " Blaze hissed.

" **Tell me about it!** " Snowflake agreed.

I shake my head before looking at Reaper being scratched under his chin as he fell on the side while wagging his tail happily, "Well, at least they've got a ride back to their home." I said.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Shawn and his friends watched in the far distance to see Reaper giving the teens and Gobber plus Phil a ride home. Reaper let out a loud roar that can be heard in a distance. The Riders and their Dragons, minus Catori and her dragon, chuckled at him.

" **He seems happy to have that bone back.** " Ignatius chuckled.

" **Well, the Boneknapper's roar it is mating call.** " Snowflake informs.

"Really?" Sonata asked.

Then they heard many loud Boneknappers roar, they looked at Reaper being followed by other Boneknappers. They all, minus Catori and Lotus, burst into a fist of laughter when the teens and Gobber saw more Boneknappers.

"Oh man! Wait till their village sees this!" Ryū exclaims.

Eventually, they landed near the sea stacks to watch them on Shawn's Iphone's hologram projection; spy fly was still spying on them. And to their entertainment, everyone in the village was shock to see Boneknappers are real! They, minus Catori and Lotus, burst into laughter again as Gobber told them he was right all along. But, Reaper left along with the other Boneknappers and meet them back on the sea stacks.

" **Thank you for helping me.** " Reaper purrs before nuzzling Shawn.

Shawn patted him on his head and looked at his new friends, "Come on, we have to take you guys to Fury Island so you won't be hunted by Vikings." He said.

They all nodded and they all took off to Fury Island. As they fly towards home, they saw red dragons being attacked by hunters! It made their bloods boil, minus Sonata, and we attacked the hunters. Luckily, they couldn't see us thanks to Catori's illusions. As we scared the Hunters away, we landed on the island where all the red dragons came towards us.

"Thank you for saving us." The leader said before bowing along with the others.

" **You are most welcome.** " Shawn said, in Dragonese, surprising everyone.

The Leader nodded, "My name is Rouen the leader of the Changewings."

Shawn introduced all his friends to the Changewings and they met everyone even Rouen's third son that Shawn name Kamereon. They spend the few hours with the Changewings before heading back to Fury Island. Kamereon decided to come because he wanted to join the adventure and maybe meeting new Changewings.

They flew for about an hour and decided to rest on an island, as they landed. Ryū started the camp fire while the rest relaxed, Shawn went o the forest to think. Shawn's mind was full of confusion, why those the village of Berk? Their Vikings! They kill anything for fun! But they didn't.

Shawn sits on a nearby lake with a big rock cliff. He removes his helmet and looks at the reflection of the water. Back on his world, he was the most handsome boy in school in Japan but he's almost a spitting image of his father. Shawn and Kira wished to meet their parents and spend time with them. Sighing, Shawn puts on his helmet and was about to go back…

Then the earth started to shake.

Shawn transform my weapon box into an AK-47 and was ready to fire. Then the earth exploded and a white with red eyes. It was huge! And it was glaring at Shawn. Without any second it attacks Shawn by firing fireballs at him.

But unfortunately for it, Shawn was trained in the Military and Ninja skills for years. Shawn dodges all the attacks and started shooting at it but its hide was too thick. The white beast roared at him, trying to make Shawn confused, but Shawn's helmet made sure that he wouldn't hear the roar. Shawn then run up to the wall before jumping at the beast, while shooting at it, and slides on its tail while firing on his back. Angry and annoyed, the creature flung his tail sending Shawn flying. Shawn landed on the rocky wall before running it top speed; he fires the white beast before landing.

Then the white creature charges at Shawn ready to crush him but Shawn puts down his gun and did an unknown move, as the white beast was near him, Shawn hits it, sending a wave of pain towards the creature. It was sent flying towards the cliff and got hit on the back. As it fall from the ground, unconscious, Shawn was about to leave but looks at the white creature in pity, even though it did tried to kill him. Sighing, Shawn went over to the injured creature and started to patch him up.

* * *

 **(Screaming Death POV at Night time)**

I groan in pain, my body aches thanks to that no good for nothing human! I mean, come on! I was bigger so I have the upper advantage but he was able to defeat me! OHHH! Wait till I get my fangs on him! But something felt off.

I open my eyes and looked at my body to see being covered by those things that humans use when they get hurt. What was it called again…? Oh! Bandages! But why am I covered in these things unless…

I turn my head to see that human, wearing his mask or helmet thing, was sitting on a rock watching me. I glared at him and he didn't even flinch.

" **I see you're awake.** "

My eyes turn wide, that-that human can speak dragons, " **How can you speak the language of dragons?** " I asked coldly.

The human looks at me, " **It's a long story.** "

The human told his story about his ancestor's past about a dragon called Masayoshi that gave his ancestor the power of turning into a dragon. Wow, cool power, then he told me more about his family history and how he lost both his parents and the only family does e have was his sister. I kinda feel sorry for that kid, then he told me he comes from another world and how he got here. I listen to him as he told me that his sister and friends rescued many dragons and let them live in Fury Island where all the Furies are. Huh, guess those Vikings didn't know there were Furies then just Night Fury. As he finished he looks at me.

" **Do you have a name?** "

" **I don't have a name but the Vikings call me Screaming Death.** "

" **Can I give you name?** "

I shrugged, " **Alright, as long it's not ridicules.** " I said.

The human taps his finger on his knee before saying, " **Shiro as in white.** "

Shiro… I like the sound of that. I looked at him and nodded

" **Glad you like it.** " He said before getting up.

" **By the way what's your name?** " I asked.

" **Shawn Han Black.** " He said, before removing is helmet to revile his face, he has tan skin, black hair and blood red eyes kinda like mine. " **Come on. We'll take you to your new home where you can be safe from Vikings.** "

I nodded and follow him to his camp.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Meanwhile on Fury Island early in the morning, Kira was checking on Lightning Star and her eggs, Lighting laid eight eggs yesterday, "Your eggs will hatched in three days."

Lightning Star nodded and nested herself with her eggs. Then Aiyana came carrying Foggy, "Are they back yet?" she asked.

Kira shook her head until they heard Blaze's roar, they look up to see Shawn and the others and new dragons. They landed on the beach and the leaders came along with the others. Shawn explains everyone about their encounter with Vikings that rides dragons and also new dragons. Everyone was impressed and Maiko had an idea of making a book or maps to know the dragon species and their location. Everyone agrees at the plan and uses the computer to classify the dragons and their locations.

The dragons are safer than ever thanks to these vigilantes' dragon riders and they will be protected and healed from them.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite! And please send an Oc that you guys made!**


	7. Discoveries

**Okay someone name OC maker gave me perfect Ocs and I accept! And also a friend gave me the best Ocs and I also created another two Oc. Thanks again to Oc maker for his/her Ocs and Oc maker I gave your male a last name because you didn't give him one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Discoveries**

 **(Author's POV)**

In the ship's control room, Shawn was checking the hologram map on the table, like the Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes table. He and his friends traveled to many places in the archipelago while the spy flies go travel the world to scan the area and even dragons. Blaze and Shawn would sometimes spy on other villages with his teammates. They're doing this so they'll know their weakness. Sighing, Shawn continues to check on the map until.

 **(Chirp!)**

Shawn turns around to see no one was there. Shrugging, he turns back to the map.

 **(Chirp!)**

He heard the chirp again. He turns around, to see no one, and then looks down. He smiled to see a male Skrill hatchling that has dark blue eyes and black stripes behind his back. Shawn knells down and picks him up.

" **Seiteki? What are you doing here?** " Shawn asked with a smile as Seiteki wags his tail happily.

Lightning Star's eggs hatched few days ago, the first born is Seiteki, he likes to learn new things and when Shawn and Blaze return from their adventure he would asked them question about their discovery.

The second born was Arashi no, a female Skrill, she has swirl marking on her legs and wings, and her eyes were blue with a hint of red, she's feisty little hatchling always wanted to be a great warrior. She would always train with Kira or Catori because they were the toughest females in the Island.

The third born is Furasshu, he has red eyes with a hint of blue and zigzag on his legs and back wings. He was the fastest and playful of litter, he would sometimes bragged about his speed to his siblings causing a little fight with Arashi no, he always spends his time with Maiko because she was the fastest of the Riders.

The fourth born are Strike a male Skrill and Stryka a female Skrill, both twins, they both have red (left) and blue (right) eyes but different markings. Strike has stripes on his back wings while Stryka has dots on her back wings. They're both twins and they always have sibling rivalry. They both were fighting over something and sometimes they argue but they're secretly caring at each other.

The fifth born are Raitoningu and Sandā, like Strike and Stryka, they're both twins well sort of. Raitoningu has a red eyes with a lightning bolt shape birthmark on his right eye while Sandā has blue eyes and cloud birthmark on her left eyes. They both work together and they share together. They never fight or argue they are both good little dragons, much for the others relief.

The last one is Den'atsu, he has no markings only red eyes, he was the small for Skrill hatchlings but his siblings treat him fairly. He was a shy and curious dragon. He would stay close to his mother or the Riders.

The hatchlings are speaking in baby tongue so they can't speak a proper pronunciation yet.

" **Awe you going to anothew adventuwe with Uncle Blaze**?" Seiteki asked, excitingly.

Shawn chuckles before putting him down. **"No, not yet Seiteki.** " He said.

Seteki wined and looks at ground. Shawn smiles before picking him up. " **But I promise to tell you when.** " He said.

Seiteki smiled and licks his Uncle's face.

The Skrill hatchlings viewed the Riders and their dragons as their aunts and uncles. As Shawn carries Seiteki to the Island, he saw the Fury hatchlings playing with their new friends. The dragons that the Riders saved before have hatchlings and the Fury hatchlings were happy having new friends. Eira was there playing with them along with Felix, Flare and Daiki with Cherry on his head.

Eira lives in a cave with Topaz, her adopted mother, Felix, her adopted baby brother, and Flare. Shiro made a big cave for them to live and the Riders gave Eira her own bed, clothes drawers and etc. Violet, Foggy and Sunstone lived at the ship with the Riders; they don't have a pack yet so they stay with them for the time being.

Seiteki got off Shawn and went to play with the others with his siblings, except for Den'atsu, Shawn frowns, he doesn't see Den'atsu anywhere? He then saw him watching a family of Timberjacks playing with their kids. Shawn went over to him and sits next to him, "Den'atsu? Why are looking at them?" he asked.

Den'atsu looks at his Uncle sadly, " **I was just thinking.** " He mutters.

" **About?** "

" **If I have a daddy ow not.** " He mumbles.

Shawn's eyes soften; he knows how it feels to not know what is like to grow up without a father or mother. Shawn picks Den'atsu up and puts him on his legs. " **I don't know what happen to your father but I know deep down he's in your heart.** " Shawn puts his hand on Den'atsu's chest.

Den'atsu smiles and hugs his uncle on his chest and Shawn hugs back. Shawn gets up while holding Den'atsu, " **Come on you should play with the others.** " Shawn said. Den'atsu nodded and Shawn carries Den'atsu to the hatchlings to play.

Meanwhile at Lightning Star's cave, Star watches her new Skrill friends flying about, happy being free from hunters. Star watches sadly seeing two Skrill couples nuzzling each other, she wish her mate Voltage was here to see their hatchlings. Then she heard her hatchlings chirps and roars. She looks at the stairs of rocks to see her hatchlings coming over to her with Shawn and Kira with their dragons.

Star nuzzled her hatchlings and nuzzled back. Shawn was carrying a basket full of fish and gives them to Star.

" **Thank you.** "

" **Anytime Star.** " Shawn said.

Star and her hatchlings eat the fishes while the Black wins and their dragons went home. Shawn looks back at Star and her hatchlings; he can tell Star was really sad that her hatchlings can't grow up with a father. Shawn heart clenched in sadness, he can't let his nieces and nephews grow up without a father.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

It was night time and my sister and friends were asleep in their rooms with their dragons. I was at the control room with Blaze, who was sleeping, looking for possible location for any Skrills. I was searching for Voltage, Star's mate. I want my nieces and nephews to grow up with two parents instead of one. Sighing, I continued to search for Voltage.

"Shawn?"

I turned around to see my sister and my friends with their dragons. Blaze woke up and looks at them.

"What are doing?" Kira asked.

I looked at her and sigh, "I was looking for Voltage." I said before looking at the map.

"You're gonna stay up all night to find Star's mate?" Jin asked.

"If I have to then yes." I said typing more location.

Sonata went over to me, "You can't find him in computers." She said.

I looked at her and my eyes widen in realization, "You're gonna see to the future aren't you?"

Sonata smiled and nodded before sitting on the corner and meditated. She closed her eyes. When she opens her eyes she was in the Spirit State, kinda like the Avatar State, blue light was covering the whole irises.

" _ **Its step is slow but the snow's it breaths. It gives the ground a grinding death. It marches and makes an end of it. Slain by sun or drowned in sea.**_ " Sonata said in a double voice one was deep and the other was hers.

Oh right, I forgot, once she use her future sights, she has to make a riddle to us to solve.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Ryū asked.

Maiko shrugs, **"** Watashi wa sore ga nani o imi suru no ka wakarimasen." She said, (I don't know what it means.)

"Well, whatever it is. It must be something about ice." Catori's said.

I tapped my fingers at my chin, "Its step is slow but the snow's it breaths. It gives the ground a grinding death. It marches and makes an end of it. Slain by sun or drowned in sea." I muttered and then my eyes widen. "Glaciers!"

Everyone looks at me, "The answer is a glacier." I said with a grin.

Sonata, back to her normal self, smiles and nodded, "Yes, it is somewhere near the north part of the archipelago." She said.

"Wait." Jin interrupted, "Isn't where we helped Reaper get his bone back?"

"Jin's right." Ryū agrees, "Remember, those people there in Berk, I think. If they saw us they might question us about our dragons.

"You're right but we have to do this." I said, "It is for Star and her hatchlings."

My friends looked at me and nodded, "When do we leave?" Catori asked.

"Tomorrow we wake up early in the morning." I said.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

On the next day early in the morning at the beach, we packed the enough equipment we need to find Voltage. We told the leaders we're going on a search and rescue mission and we will be back in a week or so. They agreed and told us to be careful. Daiki stayed with Eira and her family so he can be safe, even though he knows how to defend himself.

"Okay guys are you ready?" I asked with my helmet on.

Everyone, wearing their mask and helmets except for Jin, nodded. We got on our dragons and took off to find voltage. We search for any glaciers on the ocean. Catori and Aiyana were sensing for any aura. Sonata was meditating on Snowflake's back, trying to find what glacier is Voltage on. We search for hours until it was noon.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jin screams angrily, with his hands pulling his hair slightly.

We all looked at him, "We've been searching the whole morning and we can't find a simple glacier!" he yells angrily, his red tips started to make his black hair turn red.

"Jin-san wa ochitsukimasu." Maiko said (Jin-san calm down.)

"Maiko is right Jin. Relax." Ryū said.

Jin glares at him, his golden eyes glowing, "How can I be calm? We've been searching for hours and we still can't find a glacier!" he yells.

I sigh in annoyance. Even though Jin can be in a thorn in my side with his temper but he has a point, "We should rest for a while. Kira can you scan the area for an island for us to rest?" I looked at my sister.

Kira uses her helmet for any islands, "Got one!" she pointed at the south, "There's an island for us to rest for a while."

We nodded and headed south. As we landed and removed our helmets, we prepared to set up camp.

"Alright we should collect dry wood for the fire, fresh water to drink and look outs." I ordered, "Ryū, Jin, you guys get water. Kira, Maiko and Sonata, you girls will be look outs. Our dragons should rest they need it."

Everyone nodded and did what they are told. Catori, Aiyana and I with our dragons stayed behind. I set up the tents while my foster cousins keep watch. I just hope we can find Voltage soon.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Meanwhile, Jin and Ryū were filling water in the canteens. They were at a lake with a waterfall.

"Sighs... how hard is to find a stupid glacier?" Jin sighs in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Jin, we will find it soon." Ryū told him.

As they finished and were about to leave, then suddenly water balls came and splashed them. Ryū and Jin yelp in surprise. Ryū looks up while Jin glares at the waterfall. They saw a boy, about seventeen, he has dark blue shaggy hair and red eyes and tan skin. He has a dragon like armor and his weapon was a trident. He was standing on the edge of the waterfall, he wasn't even moving, while chuckling at the two fire-benders.

"Well, well, well what do I have here?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jin shouted, glaring at the water-bender.

The boy looks at them, "Well, that was rude of you to say." He said.

Jin glares at him and was about to attack by Ryū stops him. Ryū looks at the water bender, "We are sorry for trespassing in you domain." He said before bowing.

Jin grumbles and turns away, not wanting to bow to an idiot. Ryū looks at Jin before elbowing him gently. Jin growls before bowing. The water-bender chuckles, before jumping off of the waterfall and landed at the lake with a single tap.

"You two are very entertaining." He commented Jin and Ryū.

"I am Ryū Tatsuo and this is my friend Jin Retsu." Ryū introduce, "And who are you?"

The boy walks over to them while getting out of the water, "Arius Shī." He said.

Ryū nodded, "Where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born in the eastern seas of Japan until a mysterious light send me here." Arius said.

Ryū and Jin looked at him, "Tell us? This light, did it come from the ocean last night?" Ryū asked.

Arius looks at him and nodded, "Yes? How did you know?" he asked.

"Join the club…" Jin mutters.

Arius looks at Ryū and Jin, "You guys were sent here too?"

"Yes and our friends." Jin said.

"How many group?"

"One male and five female." Ryū answered.

Arius red eyes glint and he smiles, "Are they pretty girls?" he asked.

Jin glares at him and readied his sword but Ryū stops him, "Yes they are and they don't like to be flirt with." Ryū said.

Arius just shrugs it off and Ryū asked, "Is there someone with you?"

"Yeah, she's out hunting while I stay here."

"Do you want to come with us? I bet your friend meet with our friends." Ryū said.

"Sure." Arius said putting his trident in his shoulder.

Jin whispered at Ryū, "Is it a good idea bringing a water-bender in our group?"

"We have too. And beside we need more riders to help defend our dragons." Ryū answered.

Jin grumbles but nodded and the two went back to the camp.

Meanwhile with girls, Kira, Sonata and Maiko were heading back to camp with firewood.

"Watashi wa, korera ga jūbun ni makidearu koto o nozomimasu." Maiko said, holding some firewood. (I hope these are enough firewood.)

"Don't worry; we're only staying here for a while." Sonata assured.

Kira then suddenly stops and the two females looked at her.

"Kira-chan? Nanika ga machigatte arimasu ka?" Maiko asked, (Kira-chan? Is there something wrong?)

"We're being watched." Kira said in a deadly quiet tone that sends shivers to the spines of her friends.

"Where?" Sonata asked.

In a flash, Kira drops her wood and throws a kunai at the trees. Then suddenly a strong wind sends her kunai at her feet. Kira narrows her eyes at the tree.

"Come out. I know you're there." She said in a cold tone.

They waited until they heard many wind sounds. The winds made a small hurricane and as it disappeared, a girl, about seventeen, appeared. She has long blond hair, with a bang covering her left eye, and light blue eyes. She appears to be wearing armor as a shirt and a light blue skirt that reaches to her knees, a sky blue hooded cloak and silver boots. She has a long white bow on her back and yet no arrows.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"I am Skyla Silverwind, a Wind Spirit." She said, "And you?"

"I'm Kira Han Black; this is Sonata Frost and Maiko Ayaka."

"Hi."

"Kon'nichiwa."

Skyla nodded, "Are you all from Japan?"

"Yes but from another world." Kira said.

Skyla's eyes widen, "I'm from another world too!"

All the girls' eyes widen, "Nani?" Maiko asked.

"It's started like this. My friend and I were flying or surfing on the ocean last night when suddenly a light came out of nowhere and sent us here!"

"Just like us!" Sonata said.

"We should tell the others." Kira said, "Come with us. I'm sure our friends will like to meet you."

Skyla smiles and nodded, as Kira picks up her wood, the four girls went back to the camp.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

At the Camp, Catori and Aiyana were setting the tents for the others while I prepared the fireplace, "Where are they?" I asked.

" **They should be back by now.** " Blaze said walking to my side.

Then we heard rustling in the bushes, we all did our battle stance but relax, when they saw Ryū and Jin plus Arius. Then Kira, Sonata and Maiko came with Skyla and the woods.

At first, I didn't like when Arius tried to flirt with my sisters and my female friends but only earn a punch in a face from Catori, a kick on the knee from Kira and a Chi blocking Maiko.

You all probably what's Chi blocking is? Well it is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables and abilities. Chi blocking is mainly used as a way of self-defense or even an attack form.

As Arius gets the message we sat on the fire and they explained their stories. Arius said that was born in a kingdom from the eastern seas far from Japan he was raise by a royal family in his kingdom, At the age of 6 Arius parents sent him to middle school and all girls in his school likes him because he is skillful and talented.

We rolled our eyes at him. Man he's such a weirdo.

But then his parents don't accept all the girls in his school at the age of 13 during a hunt in the forest. He met Skyla and they became good friend but they don't always be friend sometimes rivals when he was 16 his parents set him free to explore the world with Skyla.

Skyla said that she was born in the Silver Wind village; she was raised by her Grandfather because her father and mother died during the war between Human and Spirit. In her village all the people hates human but Skyla believes that human was nice when the age of 12 Skyla was exploring the forest she saw a human child was about to fall in a cliff Skyla quickly save the human child life and return him back to his family the other wind spirit found out that Skyla save a human and tell the elder about everything they saw the elder became mad and banish Skyla from the Village she cry and ran through the forest she was always alone she never had a friend.

We felt so sad for her until she told about met Arius during his hunt at the forest they became good friend her job as a friend she always drag him away from girls when he flirting with them.

We laugh, minus Catori and Lotus, at the story and Arius too was laughing. We tell each other stories of our past and we became good friends and we decided that they'll help us in the search of Voltage.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

As the Riders sleep with their dragons along with Arius and Skyla, there was rustling on the bushes. Everyone got up and readied their weapons while the dragons ready to fire.

" **Come out!** " Blaze roars.

In a few second a black creature came out. We all gasps to see it was a male Night Fury but different. He was larger than Blaze, Incendio and Ignatius. He was pitch black and his wings resembled to a Skrill with a single claw on each wing. He has spikes on his back and his tail; he doesn't have a tail fin, and has spikes on each side of his face.

His eyes were different color; on the left it was gold while the right is yellow. He has sharp claws and razor sharp teeth like a Skrill. He also has a c shape scar with a tail on his left eye; a three claw mark scar on his left paw and wing. And he appears to be wearing armor on his chest.

He was looking at them blankly. Everyone looks at each other and Shawn spoke.

" **Uh… hello? There…um… Sir.** "

The dragon just blinked at them, not surprise to see a human speaking Dragonese.

"Sono kare ga yoi ka warui doragon doragondearu baai sate, watashi wa shirimasen." Maiko said, (Okay, I don't know if that he is a good dragon or a bad dragon.)

"He's a good dragon, Maiko, we can tell by his aura." Aiyana said sensing his aura along with Catori.

" **Are you a Night Fury or Skrill?** " Kira asked.

" **I am a hybrid of a Skrill and Night Fury.** " The dragon answered.

" **That's impossible!** " Ignatius roared.

"What's impossible?" Sonata asked.

" **Back in Fury Island, before we allow trapped dragons to live with us, there were no other dragons that lived in our island.** " Snowflake explains, " **And there was no night Fury that ever mated with a Skrill.** "

"Yeah? Well, then how do you explain that?" Arius asked pointing his trident at the hybrid.

" **Because my mother left the island years ago and fell in love with my father who was a Skrill.** "

" **Blaze?** " Shawn looks at his dragon, " **Did a Night Fury left the island years ago?** "

Blaze thought for a moment and nodded, " **Yes, I remember our Uncle told us about a female Night Fury name Goldensong left the island to have an adventure but didn't return.** "

" **That is correct young one.** " The dragon said, " **Because Goldensong was my mother and my father was Shockwave.** "

" **What happen to them?** " Catori asked.

But before the dragon could answer a loud cry was heard. Everyone was confused minus the dragon. He sighs before going back to the bushes. The gang were confuse until they hears giggling sounds. They waited until the dragon returned with a cloth on his mouth and carrying it was a baby!

"A baby! / Akachan! / **A hatchlings!** " the Riders and dragon exclaims or roared

The baby was a female and she appears to be a month old. She has black hair with red tips on the end. Her eyes were two different color; on the left was yellow the right is red. She has pale skins and she has chains in her arms. And she her clothes was made by Japanese silk.

"W-where? When? How?" Ryū was finding the right question.

" **It is a long story.** " The dragon said sitting near the fire while putting the baby in his side.

They all sat back down and looked at the two. The baby was playing with the hybrid's flickering spiky tail. "So… where did you guys come from?" Skyla asked.

The dragon looks at her, " **I was born in Rome, my mother, Goldensong, met my father a Skrill name Zan. He and she fell in love and had me but happy moments didn't last long.** "

"What happen?" Arius asked a bit nervously.

" **They were killed by Roman soldiers, when I was a young hatchling.** "

Everyone, minus the baby, gasps in shock and horror.

" **Why?** " Aiyana asked in horror.

" **Because they only wanted me.** " The dragons snarled silently, " **They raised me to be a weapon of destruction and death; they gave me this scar as a mark of a warrior.** " He pointed the C scar with a tail on his left eye.

" **I was sent too many battles, forcing to kill human and dragon challengers.** " He hissed before sighing, " **I spilled many blood in battles watching innocent beings killed by my claws and the rich watched in entertainment.** "

"How did you escape?" Jin asked.

" **I made a plan.** " The dragon said, " **I waited for a storm to come so I can absorb it. Once I did, I use all my power to destroy the arena and freeing the trapped dragons and also killing the leader of the arena.** " He growled the last part.

There was a death silence until Aiyana cleared her throat.

" **So that's how you escape?** " Azalea asked.

The hybrid nodded and Lotus asked, " **How did you find the baby?** " she pointed her paw at the infant.

" **I found her in the middle of the ocean.** " he said, " **I was just flying about last night to search for a place to rest when suddenly I saw a small light coming from the distance. I went there to see the light gone but then I saw the infant in a wooden box floating. I took the box and landed on an island. The infant looks at me without a single fear; she just smiled and laughs at me like I was a friend or a father.** " He said looking at the baby snuggling to her side, " **Then I decided to take care of her so she can I have a family to grow up with.** "

Everyone was amazed of his story, "That was really noble of you." Skyla said.

The dragon nodded and carefully wrapped his tail around the baby, shielding her from danger.

" **What's the infant's name?** " Incendio asked.

" **Call me Darky.** " He said.

Arius snickered at his name but was shut up when Skyla elbowed him.

" **What's your real name?** " Blaze asked.

" **My original name was given to me by the Romans.** " Darky said.

" **What's your real name then?** " Jin asked.

" **Grimlock.** " Darky answered.

A cold wind sound came and the gang, minus Catori and Lotus, looks at him fearfully.

"Yeah… we'll call you Darky instead." Skyla said hugging her knees.

Shawn looks at the baby and asked, " **What's her name?** "

Darky shrugs, " **I don't know, I never thought for a perfect name for her yet.** "

Kira looks at the baby; she had pale skin and her eyes were different plus she has chains in her arms. When Kira tries to touch the chains, they started to glow creating a shield chains.

Everyone was amazed to see that.

"Majo!" Maiko exclaims, (A witch?!)

" **A what?** " Darky asked.

"She said witch." Sonata said looking at the baby.

"But how?" Skyla asked, "All the witches in Japan were killed by hunters."

" **Except for her.** " Azalea said looking at the baby.

"I'm guessing her parents must've sent her in the light and transported her here to be safe." Jin said.

"And they might know about the light's power." Arius added.

As the baby's chains light dies down and the shield of chains were gone, everyone was thinking a good name for her.

"Okay lets think for a good name for her and no we are not calling her Chain or Witch." Shawn said looking at Arius.

Arius puts his hand down and Kira said, "How about Kagome."

Everyone looks at her even the baby.

"Kagome? As in the game called Kagome, Kagome the children's song or game?" Ryū asked.

"Yeah and its kinda suits her." Kira said.

"Well, it does have a good ring into it." Aiyana said.

"Okay then, from now on you are Kagome." Shawn said.

The baby looks at them and giggles adorably.

"Kawaii!" Maiko squealed, (Cute!)

"Alright let's all get some rest." Shawn said, "We have a big day to find Voltage and bringing new members on Fury Island." He said looking at Darky and Kagome.

Everyone, minus Kagome, nodded and went to sleep to get enough energy tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

On the next day, we started to pack up, we ate our breakfast. We didn't brought milk for Kagome but luckily Lotus was able to provide milk for Kagome. Turns out, Fur Furies can make milk in puberty or adulthood.

And we set off, Arius swims on the water, because he can swim fast and breathes underwater, while Skyla flies; turns out she has silver feathered wings. Kira was carrying Kagome because she was still a baby and Darky can't keep carrying her in his jaw.

We search every part of the water, Arius was searching on the water to find a single glacier hidden the deep. We search four hours until we landed on a rocky island.

"Okay, we should rest here for awhile and continue or journey." I said.

Everyone, minus Kagome nodded. Then we felt the earth shake, we all looked at each other before following the sound. As we did, we saw two males. One was about seventeen, he has brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing an Australian hunting hat that is color brown, brown shirt with a vest with pockets and pants plus boots. He also has a compound crossbow, a boomerang, a hunting knife and a bolas.

Next to him was a ten year old African boy, he has no hair, he was plain white shirt with no sleeves and brown hiking shorts and sandals. He has a Kpinga a throwing knife on his side. They were bending rocks on the ground causing the earth to shake a bit. I'm guessing they're earth bender.

"Not bad mate." The Australian teen said in a strong Australian accent, "Keep that up and you're ready to go to the next level."

"Are they earth benders?" Jin asked.

"Yeah and they seem to be training." I answered.

Then the teen fired a boulder at our direction. Luckily, Darky fired his lightning plasma blast, destroying the boulder into pieces.

"Oi!" the teen yelled, "Who the hell are ya?"

We all sigh and got out of our hiding spot. The teen and little boy went to us. The teen asked us who we are and we introduce ourselves, removing our mask or helmet, and our dragons.

"Nice to meet ya." The teen said, "The names Ryan Spear and this champ is my foster brother Kondo."

"Jambo!" Kondo greeted.

Jambo is a hello in Swahili if you're wondering. And then we smelled… chocolate?

"Do you smell chocolate?" Catori asked.

Then a four headed dragon came out behind the rocks with a female Koolie dog.

"Uh. Who are they?" Skyla asked.

"Oh! Right, this is Tulip, Daisy, Lily and Jasmine the Snaptrapper dragon." Ryan said, "But you can call them the flower trio."

" **Hey.** " The Flower Trio greeted.

"Hey / **Hey.** "

"Say didn't…I don't know got here by a mysterious light last night?" Ryū asked.

"Blimey! How did ya know, mate?" Ryan asked.

"Join the club." Catori said gesturing all of us.

We explain everything to Ryan and Kondo about how they got here and Ryan told them about how he and Kondo got here in the other world. He said that they were going to Mongolia until a light came out of nowhere and sends them here.

He also told us about his origin; he was an Earth bender in Australia he was raise by his Uncle and Aunt and Grandparents because his parents both died on an unknown sickness. He trained to be an earth bender and how to understand animals. His dog was name Zaria. When he got older he was allowed to go explore the world.

He found Kondo on the streets of Africa; saying he was an orphan because his parents were murdered. So Ryan adopted him and teaches him how to earth bend and understand animals. They traveled the world together as brothers.

He even told us how they met the Flower Trio. When Ryan and Kondo were collecting honey, the Snaptrapper asked them if they could have honey and as they gave the honey to them they became a family.

So then I had an idea. I asked them if they wanted to join our group to save dragons and they agree. As we rest a bit we started the search again. Ryan, Kondo and Zaria rides on the Flower Trio for the time being. We search for hours until it became dark.

I was wearing my helmet to scan any glaciers. All my friends were doing their best to find the glacier until we spotted something.

It was a glacier! A really big one.

"Sonata? Is that the one?" I yelled.

Sonata nodded, "Yes! That's the one!"

"Catori! Aiyana! Do you sense any life form?" I asked loudly.

"Yes! But it is a bit weak." Aiyana said.

"Considering the ice is making his body temperature a bit colder." Catori added.

We flew to the glacier and land on top of it. As we got off, I knelt down and used my helmet to check on the glacier to see any life source. Then my helmet found the body, it was a male Skrill and the best part it was Voltage!

"We found him!" I cheered.

We all were happy that we finally found Voltage and we started to dig him up. Sonata uses her ice powers to crack the ice while Kira uses him Psychic power to lift the ice with Voltage inside.

Kira and I transform to our dragon forms and we all took off towards an island that is dull with a dormant volcano that has a big hole on the side. We landed and Jin and Ryū started to melt the ice with their fire slowly.

"Two days and we finally found Voltage." Kira sighs as we transform back to our human forms.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

We waited for the ice to slowly melt and Voltage's body fell on the ground unconscious. We all look at his unmoving body.

"Uh! Great! He's dead!" Jin groans in annoyance.

"No he's not he's unconscious." I said touching his pulse.

"Well, then we should get him some fishes to eat." Kira said.

We all nodded, Arius uses his water bending to catch a school of fishes and Sonata froze them. Catori and Ryū used their super strength to smash the ice and fishes fell off. I and Kira gathered the fishes and put them in a pile near Voltage.

We started to cook the fish while our dragons ate the raw. We're gonna wait till Voltage wakes up no matter what.

* * *

 **(Voltage POV)**

My mind was aching. My head was aching. My mind was aching. My life is miserable. I don't remember much but all I know is that skinny Viking and his dragon that I forgot what species were able to defeat me and froze me back to the ice. But then I smelled something…sniffs… its fish!

I open my eyes to see piles of fishes in front of me. I was so hungry that is swallowed them whole. As I ate all the fishes, I saw a group of humans and dragons plus a weird harry animal were sitting near the fire talking.

One of the humans had red eyes and black hair and tan skin looks at me, " **Hey! Look who's awake!** " he roared happily. Wait! Roared! He can speak Dragonese!

I stared at the boy who just smiled at me, " **Well? Come on. We have food if you're hungry.** " He said.

I hesitated but I went over to them. They were a group of teens and dragons and one of them is a Skrill and a Night Fury hybrid. I sat next to a girl with black hair and white tips with her female Night Fury that was almost a spitting image of her.

" **So… how long you've been on ice?** " a brown haired and yellow eyes male asked.

" **I don't know…** " I said.

" **Okay then. How did you get in there?** " asked a female white hair with blue tips and icy blue eyes.

" **I was hunting for food for my mate, she was pregnant and she needed nutrition. Then I was attacked by Vikings, I got hit by a metal net and I was sent falling in the cold water trapping me in the glacier.** " I explained, " **Then I was out from the glacier and I was in an arena with teens about your age and dragons. I escaped because I needed to get back to my mate and then I was captured again by Vikings and then I was use as a weapon and I was back on the glacier.** "

They all blinked at me and said wow.

"That's quite a story." A shaggy blue hair and red eyes male said.

" **Yeah…** " I said sadly.

" **What's wrong?** " asked a female lavender dragon with blue marking and lavender eyes asked.

" **My mate, Lightning Star, she's must've been worried sick about me and I wasn't there to comfort her.** " I said.

" **Does she have a black star on her right eye?** " asked a male Night Fury with red eyes.

My eyes widen and I nodded, " **How did you know?** "

They explained me about my mate and the birth of my children. I don't believe it, I'm a father and yet I wasn't there to see them. But Shawn, they already introduce themselves, said that they misses me and the want me back.

I agreed with them, I will follow them to their Island so I can see my mate and kids.

And then we all fall asleep to get ready to leave tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

At Fury Island, Eira was watching the hatchlings play with each other. Daiki and Flare, Violet were there keeping an eye of all the dragon hatchlings.

" **Hey, Violet?** " Eira asked, practicing her Dragonese.

The purple Speed Stinger looks at her, " **Do you know when will the others will be home?** "

" **I don't know hatchling.** " Violet answered, " **But they'll be home soon.** "

" **I know but it's been days.** "

Then they heard Blaze's roar. Eira got up and went to the beach with Flare and Daiki while Violet stayed behind.

As Eira got to the beach, she saw the Riders with new people. She went over to them along with Flare and Daiki.

"You're back!" she exclaims in happiness as she rushes over to them.

"Yup, sorry it took so long." Shawn said.

Eira nodded and looks at the new people. "Who are they?"

"Oh. Eira this is Arius Shi he's a water bender. This is Skyla a Wind Spirit. Ryan Spear he's an Earth Bender. Darky he's a Skrill and Night Fury hybrid. This Kagome a baby witch, Zaria a Koolie dog and Kondo he's an Earth Bender in training."

They all introduced themselves to Eira, once they did. The rest of the Riders went to the leaders followed by the others while Shawn and Kira and their dragons show Voltage his mate and hatchlings.

At the field of grass, Star watches her hatchlings play in the grass. They took a liking of Marco Polo game. Then she heard leathery wings, she turned around to see Shawn, Kira, Blaze and Virgo coming over to her.

" **How was the mission?** " she asked.

" **It was a success.** " Shawn answered.

Star nodded, " **So what dragon did you save?** "

They all turned to the tree to see a figure coming out. Star gasps when she saw her mate Voltage.

" **Voltage?** "

Voltage smiles as he went over to his mate and nuzzled her, " **I miss you.** " He whispers.

Star smiled and nuzzled his mate happily. The Skrill hatchlings walked over to their Aunts and Uncle.

" **Uncle Shawn?** " Den'atsu asked, " **Who's that?** "

" **That's your daddy.** " Shawn answered with a smile.

The hatchlings looked at Voltage, who smiles at them, and they tackled him to the ground, nuzzling and licking him happily. Shawn, Kira, Blaze and Virgo laughed along with Star.

As the hatchlings let go, Voltage got up and nuzzles them, " **I missed you all.** "

" **Daddy? Whew have you been?** " Raitoningu asked.

" **Daddy's been asleep for a long time.** " Voltage said, " **But I promise to be her by your side all of you.** "

The hatchlings smiled and hugged Voltage along with Lightning Star. The Skrill family was untied. Shawn, Kira, Blaze and Virgo smiled at them, wishing their parents were here too. Violet was watching them near the bushes. She had a blurry image on a Speed Stinger with red eyes. Shaking it off, Violet went back to the ship to take a nap.

And from that day on, the Riders have became the Dragon's defenders and Heroes.


	8. Life

**Okay this is going to be the most adventurous and sad story. There's gonna be sacrifices, not the dead kind of sacrifice, but giving up something sacrifice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Life**

 **(Author's POV)**

Few months later after the Riders found Voltage and their new friends. The new Riders got their own dragons; Arius got a male Water Fury with light blue river markings and light red eyes like him, name Tsunami. Skyla befriended a female Wind Fury name Aria, she has light blue eyes. Ryan befriended an Earth Fury name Terra. And Kondo befriended Terra's little brother Boulder. They all have the same personality.

Daiki and Zaria became good friends; they would play together or run together. Maiko said it's adorable seeing her dog finally have a friend. Eira and Kondo were getting along as well, Kondo would show her some of his tricks and Eira would introduce him to her friends.

Darky was accepted in the Fury community, he was known to be the first Lightning Fury. Kagome became his adopted daughter and she was a bit hyper for a baby. Shiro and Seichi became mates and everyone was happy for them.

The Riders would go on mission to save dragons from the archipelago. They save a herd Snaptrappers, Flightmares, Scauldrons, Typhoomerangs, Catastrophic Quaken, Death Songs, Sword Steelers and Razorwhips.

The Riders made sure that all the dragons are safe, they even discovered new dragons.

The first was called Torpedo Serpents; they are sea dragons. They have a body of a snake and their eyes were like a Scauldron's eyes; they can be yellow or green. They have Dilophosaurus like frills on their necks. They have super sharp teeth and they can shoot an explosive slime from their nose. They are very fast swimmers and they called Torpedo Serpents because they can shot out of the water like a torpedo. They are about same size as a Screaming Death.

The second are called Silk Jaws. They are called that because they spit out a strong silk like a spider. They are tall and they walk on four legs, they have insect like wings that can hypnotizes their opponents by making buzzing sounds. They have a prehensile tail so they climb trees a lot. Their body resembles to a cheetah and their scales are like the colors patterns of the spiders. They're about the same size as a Fury.

The third are called Aurora Singers; they are called that because their scales can change color like an aurora. They traveled in groups, they have slender bodies, long tail, legs and wings and a triangular head. They breathe out a stream of rainbow like fire. And they can also hum a beautiful melody that can calm anything. Their all females and the males are called Shadow Raiders.

Shadow Raiders are very dangerous and rare because they can be one with the shadows. They have muscular bodies. Their scales are solid black and their eyes are scarlet red. Their tails are like a whip that has black trident like tail tip. They have hook like claws and razor sharp teeth. Their head were triangular with two black slick horns on their heads. Their fire is black and it doesn't make light it only make darkness.

Life in Fury Island has got a whole lot bigger.

At the night sky, The Riders were searching for injured dragons. Yesterday there was a huge snowstorm and it froze the ocean, they were checking the frozen ocean. Kondo, Felix and Eira stayed at the island being taken care of by Daiki, Zaria, Violet and Topaz.

"Okay guys!" Shawn yells wearing his helmet, "Let's split up into three groups. Kira, Jin and Sonata you're with me. Arius and Skyla you're with Ryan and Ryū. Aiyana and Maiko you're with Catori."

They all agreed and split up to find injured dragons. Shawn, Kira, Jin and Sonata search the frozen ocean for any signs of injured dragons.

"Look at the ocean." Kira said looking at the frozen water, "I hope a sea dragon doesn't get trapped there."

"I just hope that Arius gets trapped there." Jin said with his arms crossed.

Jin and Arius have a rivalry. They're both from different elemental clans and every time Arius pissed Jin, they always fight like bunch of children. Luckily, the Riders were the only ones that can stop them.

"Jin, come on!" Shawn said not wanting to remember the big fights that Jin and Arius had few days ago.

"What? I'm just saying-" Jin was cut off when they heard something.

They saw pack of Speed Stingers running towards an island. They seemed to be looking for a new hunting ground.

" **Are they in trouble?** " Snowflake asked.

" **Let's asked them.** " Ignatius said.

As they flew down, the Speed Stingers looked at them and raised their stingers.

" **Wow! Wow! Wow! We mean you all no harm!** " Shawn roars raising his arms up.

The Speed Stingers were shock to hear a human speak Dragonese. Then the Alpha Speed Stinger came forward.

" **Why are you here?** "

"We here to search for injured dragons so we can take them to Fury Island to have a new home." Sonata said.

The Speed Stingers murmured at each other saying about a new home. The Alpha narrows his eyes, " **Why do you care?** " he hissed.

"Uh, we like dragons, duh." Jin said.

The Speed Stingers looked at their Alpha, wishing if he agrees. Sighing, the Alpha looks at the Riders. " **Very well, we will live on your island.** "

" **Good.** " Shawn and Kira said in sync before jumping off of their dragon then transform to their dragon forms.

The Speed Stingers were shock to see that and they became even more shock when they were lifted to the ground. Shawn quickly informed them that he and Kira were using psychic, calming the Speed Stingers. They all headed to Fury Island.

As they fly, the Speed Stingers asked about the Riders' powers. The Alpha, on the other hand, didn't ask any questions. He was just waiting to go to their new home. Shawn saw this and went over to him, " **You okay?** "

The Alpha glance at him, " **No, I'm not okay.** "

" **Why?** "

The Alpha looks at him, " **Because I was thinking of my deceased mate, Lantana.** "

" **What happen to her?** "

The Alpha told Shawn that his mate was the most beautiful Speed Stinger on the pack, because of her scales. He and she grew up together and they became mates until pirates came and took her, turns out, Lantana sacrifice her life to save her friends and mate's life. Shawn felt sorry for him and apologizes to him.

" **It is okay.** "

" **By the way, I'm Shawn that's Kira and those two are Jin and Sonata.** "

" **I am Axel** "

As they continue to fly, they with the others. Ryan, Ryū, Arius and Skyla found a Scauldron name Scauldy. He was trapped on the eyes and couldn't get out. Ryū uses his fire bending to melt the ice so Scauldy can be free. Catori, Aiyana and Maiko found a herd of Seashockers they had injured friend so Hydrangea healed him and brought whole herd to Fury Island.

* * *

Morning at Fury Island, Darky was walking on the beach with Kagome sleeping on his back. He was still adapting to the whole dragon friend thing. He isn't bad at making friend it's just he didn't want to hurt them. Darky was a warrior of fighting, a monster a-

Darky was lost in thought that he accidently bumped into someone.

" **Sorry…** " Darky mutters looking at the ground.

" **It is okay.** " An angelic voice said.

Darky looked at the Fury. She was a female Night Fury with amethyst eyes and about his age. She was slender and beautiful.

" **I should probably introduce myself.** " The female said, " **I am Amethea.** "

" **Darky.** " Darky said his name, then felt Kagome wiggled in his back.

They two adults turn to see Kagome looking at Amethea in adoration. She slide down on Darky's back and crawls over to her before hugging Amathea's paw.

" **She likes you.** " Darky said.

Amethea nodded with a small smile as she nuzzles little Kagome. The two adults talk to each other to get to know each other. Turns out, Darky took a liking at Amethea even Kagome likes her too. Then they heard Furies roar. They all look at the sky to see the riders landing with new dragons. As Shawn and Kira transform back, they all saw Darky with Amethea and smiled. Darky and Amethea . The two adults rolled their eyes before getting up.

" **So? What dragons did you find?** " Darky asked walking over to them with Amethea and a crawling Kagome.

"We found a pack of Speed Stingers, a herd of Seashockers and a Scauldron." Ryan said.

"We're gonna inform the Leaders while I and Kira give a tour to our guests." Shawn said.

Nodding, everyone did as they are told. Shawn and Kira gave the dragons a tour around the island. They show them the best hunting spots and nesting grounds. The Whispering Deaths build them caves on Sharp Island; they name the medium size islands. As they gave the tour, Axel saw a purple blur, he looked at the trees to see a purple figure talking to someone. He tried to get better look but the blur left. Shaking it off, Axel and the others continue to follow the black twins. As the tour was over, they all went to their new islands.

Ryan made earth bridges to the islands so they can connect to Fury Island. Axel and his pack followed Shawn to Sharp Island. Kira went back to the ship with Virgo. They were greeted by many Sharp Class dragons, as they went to the nest they saw Violet talking with Topaz. The Speed Stingers gasped in shock and surprise to see Violet, especially Axel.

" **Lantana?** " Axel called.

Violet and Topaz looks at the pack, " **La-who?** " Violet asked.

Axel walks over to her followed by Shawn, " **Lantana, it's me Axel.** "

Violet tried to think but her memories were a bit blurry. " **I'm sorry but I don't remember.** "

Axel felt hurt like he was pierced by many knives. Shawn went over to them, " **Axel. Violet or Lantana has amnesia. She can't remember her past.** " He said.

Axel looks at Violet full of hurt and confusion, wishing that his love can remember him. " **Please Lantana, remember me.** "

Violet looks through his eyes then saw images of her as a hatchling. Her parents name her after a flower and she was the most beautiful of all the Stingers. Her father and Axel's father were best friends so she and Axel play together. They played together, eat together and hunt together. The Axel asked if she can be his mate and she agreed, until pirates came and attacked them. She chased them away from her pack and got captured. They took her in the ship and was ready to kill her but a storm came and she hit her head on something hard and her mind became blank.

Violet looks at Axel and hesitantly said, " **M-My love?** "

Axel smiled and nuzzles his mate and Violet nuzzles back. The pack cheered knowing their Alpha has finally found his mate. Shawn smiled and went home to tell everyone about Axel and Violet's relationship.

Weeks later, everyone was so happy that they have someone to love. Darky and Amethea became mates, Ame and Scauldy are also mates, Violet and Axel were the happiest dragons ever because they finally found each other.

Shawn and the Riders saved more dragons, they saved a pack of Smokebreathes, Fireworms, Cavern Crashers, Changewings, Devilish Dervishs, Grapple Grounders, Groncicles, Hackatoos, Hobblegrunts, Hotburples, Moldruffles, Mudrakers, Night Terrors, Prickleboggles, Raincutters, Rumblehorns, Sand Wraiths, Scuttleclaws, Shivertooths, Shockjaws, Sliquifier, Snafflefangs, Snow Wraiths, Stormcutters, Submarippers, Sweet Deaths, Thornridges, Thunderclaws, Thunderdrums, Thunderpedes, Tide Gliders, Windstrikers and Woolly Howls.

The Riders found a male Thunderdrum with three hatchlings. His name was Thornado and his adopted sons are called Bing, Bang and Boom. They took them to Tidal Island; there Thornado fell in love with Echo and became mates.

Fury Island had become a safe haven for dragons and Leaders decided that the Riders should rename the island. They decided to call it the Land of Masayoshi where all the dragons could live to be safe. The Riders made a teleportation portal. It is big circle like machine with a computer. Just type your destination and the portal will take you there. It was tested by Shawn and it was a great success, it only takes them to the area in the world not other dimension.

The Riders are very protective with their friends so they spied on villages to find their weaknesses and used it so they can save the dragons that were captured. Shawn kept an eye on the Riders of Berk, it's not that he didn't like them but he's really suspicious about them and riding dragons. Then one day when Shawn, in the control room, was watching the Berk's teens, minus Hiccup, in the screen. Shawn sends a spy fly to spy on them. His friends are there too watching the Riders of Berk planning something. Then they heard someone yelling, " _Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Painful message. Painful message!_ "

The Riders watched a black haired teen with a Terror biting his arm. The Twins rushed over to him and pulled the Terror, with a letter on his leg, off of his arm.

" _Is that your skin in his mouth? That must hurt._ " Male twin asked seeing the Terror chewing on a skin then the Terror pounce on him bites his nose while his sister chuckles.

"It's a good thing that you two are not like them." Catori said to Shawn and Kira, while watching the twins in the screen. The Black twins nodded and continued to watch them.

" _What does it say?_ " the fat boy name Fishlegs asked the girl with blond hair, who was reading a letter.

" _Hiccup has an idea to stop the Screaming Death._ " The blond female said.

"Did Shiro left?" Jin asked.

" **Yes. He told me that he was going to search for his mother.** " Lotus said.

" _But we're gonna need to lure it to Outcast island._ " She said.

" _Okay, what could we use to lure it?_ " the male twin asked.

"Fish?" Arius guests.

"Dragon Nip?" Ryū added.

"Things that goes boom?" Jin added as well.

" _It likes eating islands._ " The female twin suggested blankly.

" **He doesn't eat islands.** " Virgo corrected.

" _Hmm. Ah! That's it._ " the male twin had an idea, " _We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope._ "

The Riders and their dragons watched in blankly, "That is got to be the most stupid plan I have ever heard." Jin said.

"Watashi wa sore wa chotto okashī to omoimasu." Maiko said with a giggle, (I think it's kinda funny.)

" _Who do we talk to about that?_ " the male asked the female blondy. The blond hits the male on the head making him fall on the floor, " _Ow!_ "

" _What about the dragon root?_ " Fishlegs said.

"Dragon root?" Ryū asked.

" **It is a root that make dragons go crazy.** " Virgo informed.

" _Yeah, and you thought my tiny island idea was dumb._ " The male twin chuckles, " _Dragon root, I mean, a rope can be infinitely big._ "

"How stupid are these Vikings?" Skyla asked.

" **Pretty stupid.** " Aria said.

" _Great idea, Fishlegs._ " The female blond said, " _Gobber locked the dragon root up, - so we could get rid of it._ "

" **Well, at least there are few smart people there.** " Blaze said.

" _Just one problem._ " The black hair male said, " _All our dragons go nuts when they go anywhere near it._ "

" _Um, if you recall, not all the dragons are affected by the dragon root._ " Fishlegs said, " _For example, as a Boulder class dragon, Meatlug is-_ "

The Riders of Berk looks at him, " _And I've said too much._ "

" **Yes, yes you did.** " Arius said.

"Guys, we should help them." Shawn said, "They might know about Shiro's mother."

Everyone nodded and went to Boulder Island. It has many Rocky Mountains and fewer trees, as they got there, they told Shiro everything. Shiro agreed and they opened the portal to oceans near Berk. As they entered, they saw Fishlegs and Meatlug with a Dragon root flying about calling for Shiro.

" **Go Shiro.** " Shawn said.

Shiro nodded and went to Fishlegs. Scared, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly off while Shiro chased them. The Riders and their dragons watched in amusement, "Man… I wish I brought m camera." Arius said.

Everyone follows the two in a far distance, making sure that their dragons don't go near the root. As they got to their destination, they saw was a war between Riders of Berk and Outcasts and Berserkers. The Riders of Masayoshi watched on a sea stack, far from the battle to make sure no one sees them. Then they heard Shiro's mother calling for him, as he did his Mother was trapped by Berserkers. Shiro got angry and destroyed anything in his path. Then the black hair male uses his dragon to attack the Berserkers ready to fire at them.

"Ryū! Jin! Make sure the fire doesn't hurt her!" Shawn ordered.

Nodding, the two fire benders made sure the fire didn't hurt her only her attackers got hit, once she was free, she flies over to Shiro and pressed her head against him. Then Shiro went to Hiccup and Toothless before roaring them a thank you before heading back to his mother and guides her to the Riders of Masayoshi. They all went back home and were greeted by many of their friends. They all were happy that everyone in the land of Masayoshi is happy and free thanks to the Riders.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

The Land of Masayoshi has become a paradise for dragons all around. I watched them play and hunt together; it was the most peaceful place that I have ever seen. The ship has a new mode called RV mode; it was bigger and was the same size as the ship but bigger. Then Catori and Lotus landed, they seemed to be alarmed.

"Catori? Lotus? What is wrong?" I asked.

"We were patrolling the area until we saw millions of ships coming our way." Catori said.

" **They're hunters and invaders. They're coming to our home and kill us all.** " Lotus added.

My blood boiled in anger and rage. Those scoundrels are not taking my families and friends home. We went to the leaders and told them everything, everyone was afraid to lose their home but I know how to make the Island to be safe from harm.

I'm gonna do the ancient spell that can make this Island fly.

Kira told me not to use it because it was a dangerous spell but I told her I had to do it, to protect her, our friends and family. Kira hesitated but agreed.

I made a nine small circle with symbols of earth, fire, water, air, poison, light, tracker, lightning, ice, and shadow, on the ground. I created a big circle on the middle with kanji of dragon. I stand their while my friends and Darky used their elemental power on the circles.

" **The invaders are coming!** " Foggy roared seeing the ship coming closer.

I remove my jacket and, shirt and gloves. Then I muttered an ancient Japanese language, and then the circles started to glow. I continued muttering the spell and the light glows brighter and brighter along with my birthmark on my back. Then the ground started to shake then I open my eyes that were glowing blood red and yelled, "Shima o mochiagete!"

The light shines bright consuming me in it. It was painful but I continued the spell. I could feel the island being lifted from the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

 **(Blaze's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing…my best friend, my rider just made the islands fly! Everyone was amazed but we covered our eyes because of the bright light. Once it cleared we saw a weird ball of colorful light that has ten different color rocks circling around it. The Islands flew away from the invaders and stayed hidden in the clouds.

I was amazed then I saw my best friend on his knees panting heavily, I rushed over to him and nuzzled his face, " **Shawn! You did it! You save our-** " I didn't finish when I saw something that made me gasps.

Shawn's red eyes were gone!

" **Shawn? What happen to your eyes?** " I asked in horror.

" **T-that…was… the price.** " Shawn said while panting, " **The…spell could...only work…if…if I gave up my eyes…it will make the island fly.** " He gasps for air, " **That ball...of light with the stones...keeps the island...floating and brings life. But it needed something from the host and I gave it my eyes.** "

" **You knew this whole time.** " I said looking at his empty eyes.

" **I had to my friend.** " He said before passing out and I caught him.

Kira and my sister came to me and Shawn, " **I told him it was dangerous.** " Kira mutters sadly with tears leaking on her eyes.

" **Can he be healed right?** " Virgo asked hopefully.

Kira shook her head as she holds her big brother, caressing his face. The Riders and my friends came and looked at Shawn sadly. Eira was crying and Felix wails as she hugs Topaz, Topaz nuzzled her children. Kondo wipes his tears away and Ryan comforts him. Shawn can't see anymore, he can't see the light, life or-

Then I realize something, " **Can his eyes be replaced?** " I asked.

Sonata's eyes widen, "Yes! Shawn gave up his human eyes not dragon eyes. I can use my healing magic and Kira's dragon magic to replace it but he will have some dragon parts in him."

" **We'll talked about that later!** " I roared hurriedly, " **We need to give Shawn his dragon eyes.** "

Everyone cheered; Ryū and Ryan picked up Shawn and took him on lake with beautiful trees and plants. As the put Shawn in the lake, Kira and Sonata went in, without freezing the lake. We watched as Sonata and Kira puts their hands on Shawn's eyes. Then their eyes glowed brightly and their mouths. Their hands glowed on Shawn's eyes. The lake started to glow, as they finished the light was gone and Sonata bandaged Shawn's eyes. Ryū and Ryan picked up Shawn and carried him to the RV in his room, I followed them. As they put him to bed, I stayed by his side not leaving him until he wakes up. I watched Shawn sleeping peacefully with bandages in his eyes. I don't know how long I waited but I stayed by his side.

I was about to sleep when I heard a light groan. I looked at Shawn waking up, I rushed over to him, " **Shawn! You're okay!** " I said happily.

Shawn smiled as he slowly tried to reach me, due to the fact he can't see me, I put my head on his hand as he strokes at me gently.

" **Sorry if I scared you bud.** " He said in a raspy voice.

" **It is okay my friend.** " I said with a smile before licking his face.

Then the door open to revile Kira, my sister and my friends. "Shawn!" they yelled happily and went over to us.

"Crikey! You got yourself banged up, mate." Ryan said.

"You're lucky you didn't give up your voice." Aiyana said.

Shawn chuckled, and then Sonata came, "Shawn. I'm gonna remove the bandage now, are you ready?"

Shawn nodded and Sonata removed the bandage slowly. As it finished, Shawn opens his eyes to revile blood red dragon eyes. Kira gave him a mirror and Shawn saw his new eyes, he touched her lower right eye and sighs, "Well, I should get use to have dragon eyes."

We all chuckled; Kira and I helped Shawn on his feet and we all headed outside. Once we did, all of the dragons came and to check on Shawn. My uncle came up to Shawn, " **Shawn. Thank you for saving our home.** " He said with a small smile.

" **Anything for a friend.** " Shawn said.

My uncle chuckled, " **You are full of wonders.** " He said before bowing, " **Alpha.** "

Our eyes widen in shock, and then every dragon, one by one, bowed to Shawn claiming him as the king.

" **Why are you all making me your Alpha?** " Shawn asked in confusion.

" **Because, Shawn, you have great qualities as a leader.** " Aster said, " **You led us, you protected us and save us.** "

" **But my friends-** "

"Shawn. You led us in to a great victory." Sonata said.

"She's right." Catori said, "You are a great leader."

Shawn smiled slowly and looks at me, " **If I'm going to be the leader. Then I need a second in command.** " He pats my head.

" **Me? But what about Kira?** " I asked.

" **Blaze. I don't think I should be the second in command.** " Kira said, " **Even though I know how to led, you're the perfect second command.** "

" **She's right.** " Virgo said.

Smiling, I nodded my head. Shawn stood tall and announced, " **I thank you for making me your Alpha and Blaze as my second in command. I promise that all of us will protect you all from danger and hunters. From this day forth my friends and I are called the Masayoshi Riders and we will protect you all no matter what!** "

Everyone roars happily, I also roared happily along with the others. Thanks to Shawn and his friends, the land of Masayoshi became a home, a have and a new life for dragons all around.

Shawn and his friends are full of surprises and there's gonna be more coming soon,

* * *

 **Okay the next chapter takes place seven years now, after the battle with Drago. Shawn and his friends are in their early twenties along with their dragons and I need to find the right clothes for them. I'm gonna write soon so bye! And oh,** **Shima o mochiagete! mean Lift the Islands.**


	9. Daddy Shawn

**Before I turn the Masayoshi Riders and their dragons to twenty, I read a fanfiction from Storygirl1997 called How to Raise A Dragon. It was amazing! So I made this! Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Daddy Shawn**

It's been a nine months since Shawn lifted the islands, saving all of the dragons and became the Alpha. Now the land of Masayoshi flies to the sky, hidden in the clouds, safe from hunters everywhere. All the dragons enjoyed themselves on the safe sky haven. And the ball of light with different color stones stays above the island so it can make the islands fly and Shawn is the only one that can control it. It was called the Life Source.

Speaking of Shawn, ever since he gave up his eyes and were replaced with dragon eyes; he became part dragon and human. His teeth were like canine. His nails became like claws. His ears were a bit pointy. His black hair was a bit spiky. His body became more muscular and taller than the other males.

Needless to say, Shawn still looks handsome even if he has dragon parts. He and the others would go on missions saving dragons from different lands to save them from hunters. They kept an eye on Berk, because they can ride dragons like them. They made sure to know their weakness, just in case if they tried to attack them. But they have better things to do than watching the Berk's Riders. The Masayoshi had another mission to search for injured or trapped dragons. They split up with their dragons and make sure to stay hidden so no one, even the Riders of Berk, could find them.

Shawn and Blaze were flying about looking for any hurt or trapped dragons. Shawn has strong senses so nothing can sneak up on him except for Kira, Blaze and Virgo, maybe Catori. The two landed on an island where they first met Voltage. As they did, Shawn got off and they search the area.

" **Hey Blaze? Do you know what island is this?** " Shawn asked, " **I mean, we've been here before but I didn't get the name.** "

" **It is called Dragon Island.** " Blaze answered, " **Uncle told me and my sister about a tyrant queen called the Red Death an Alpha dragon. She controls dragons as slaves forcing them to hunt for her while she eats their hunt. If they failed they…get eaten.** " He said the last part gravely.

Shawn shivered in disgust, " **So…what happen to her?** "

" **I heard she was defeated by a dragon.** " Blaze said, " **I don't know what kind but I heard he's really powerful.** "

Shawn nodded; the two entered a big hole, where the Red Death made. As they entered, Shawn turns on his helmet light. They search for any injured dragons to take to their Island. Then they entered in a weird nest where many cliffs were there.

" **Is this where the Red Death's nest is?** " Shawn asked looking around.

" **Yup.** " Blaze answered sniffing around.

As the two looked around, Shawn was a bit confused about the Red Death. Why would that giant monster.

" **Why would the Red Death send dragons to hunt for her?** " Shawn asked, " **She's a big dragon, surely she could've hunt on her own.** "

" **Well, my uncle told me that she was corrupted by her power and greed.** " Blaze said, " **She was blinded by her power that she forgot the most important role of being an Alpha.** "

" **Yeah, is to protect his or her people.** " Shawn answered sadly imagining the dragons that were being in slaved, " **Are there more like her?** "

" **Yes but they are good not evil.** " Blaze answered.

" **Do you know what type of Alpha dragons?** "

" **Yes, those are Red Death, Bewilderbeast, Foreverwing and Screaming Death.** "

" **I didn't know Shiro was an Alpha species.** " Shawn said in surprise.

" **Me neither.** " Blaze agreed with a sheepish smile.

As the two searched, Shawn saw a weird oval shape rock. It was the same size as Blaze and it was grayish blue. Shawn uses his helmet to scan the rock and to check if it's a type of rock formed from the volcano. But, to his surprise it wasn't a rock but an egg.

Shawn's heart stopped for a second, as his helmet scan what type of egg it was, and to his fear, it was a Red Death egg. Shawn screamed loudly making Blaze jumped. Blaze rushed over to his screaming friend and his eyes widen when he saw the egg and well…he screamed too. The two screamed about a few seconds before panting, Shawn and Blaze stared at the egg in disbelief.

" **You said the Red Death was single!** " Shawn roared in fear.

" **I thought she was! Unless…** " Blaze became pale, if it wasn't for his scales, " **She had a mate and killed him so she can have his territory all for herself.** "

" **And she was pregnant with an egg and gave birth but didn't want it to hatch.** " Shawn added.

Blaze nodded in agreement. The two looked at the egg, " **So…what should we do with it?** " Blaze asked.

Shawn looks at the egg. He knows there was a little life inside. He can't just leave it there all alone. If it hatches, the hatchling can't learn to hunt or protects itself and Shawn worries if the hatching might learn how to control dragons then there will be another war.

" **We're gonna take it to the Land of Masayoshi and raise it how to be good.** " Shawn said.

Blaze looks at his friend in shock thinking if this might be the craziest thing that he ever heard but none the less. Blaze agrees, Shawn transforms into his dragon form, he was half the size of Shiro because of his new form. Shawn uses his psychic to pick up the egg and the two went to the land of Masayoshi. As they did, they explained everything to the others and the leaders agreed that the egg should be raised by someone good, they mean someone they mean Shawn. Shawn agrees to raise the egg, it was his responsibility. The dragons helped Shawn to build a nest made off leaves, cotton and vines. They built in near a cove with a lake. Shawn uses his dragon fire to keep the egg nice and warm. Turns out, Alpha class dragons have the toughest eggs in the entire dragon world. The Riders learned it the hard way, when Arius tried to crack it with his trident but no dents, it only made Arius shake. The egg was getting better thanks to the love and card of Shawn and the Riders. Then Shawn and the others were sent on another rescue mission. Topaz and Darky will watch the egg while the Riders went on their missions.

The Islands were far away from Berk, they were on the open seas. The Riders and their dragons split up to find any dragons. Shawn and Blaze went to the west side. They found a big iceberg sailing in the water alone. It has a big hole on it, the two males enter and Shawn uses his body heat to keep himself warm. They looked around and saw a white egg; it was bigger than the Red Death's egg. Shawn uses his helmet to scan the egg to see what type of dragon laid it. The result was a Bewilderbeast. Blaze and Shawn believe that the egg was abandon by the mother because she was nowhere to be seen. So they took the egg back home and Shawn will be caring for two Alpha eggs. The Leaders explained about the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast eggs. Turns out, they will be full grown in two years, so Shawn prepared himself on raising two dragons. The Bewilderbeast egg doesn't need heat because Bewilderbeast breathes ice not fire. Sonata helped Shawn to keep the Bewilderbeast egg cold.

Shawn was at the cove in his dragon form, dozing off while watching _his_ eggs. It was early afternoon and the Riders were taking a break from their rescue mission few hours ago. They just saved a million dragons from Hunters that were sent into gladiator fights but the Riders freed the dragons and destroyed all of the hunters until there were none left. Shawn yawns and continues to watch the eggs. He grew a bound to the eggs and was determined to raise them correctly. They don't know when the eggs will hatch because it was unknown to the Dragon world.

Shawn was about to fall asleep when heard something shaking. Shawn looks at the white egg to see there was a small crack. Shawn watched as the egg breaks, it reviled a baby Bewilderbeast; its front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. It has 'King's frills' that can be seen on the occipital region. Large spikes protruding from back of the neck, small round tusks on its face, fins around tail. Its scales were snowy white with charcoal highlighted tips with Red Highlighted tips. The baby dragon blinks and looks at Shawn curiously, Shawn sniffs at the baby to know what gender. It was a male baby Bewilderbeast, Shawn croons and nuzzled his _son_. The Bewilderbeast croons happily before nuzzling his _father_ happily. The Red Death started to shake while it glows. Shawn uses his psychic to roll the egg to the lake. There was a muffle explosion from the lake and Shawn saw a Red Death hatchling climbing out of the water and looks at Shawn. It has a Clubbed tail, 3 pairs of eyes, head frill and large nostrils. Its scales were bluish-gray with red spikes and peach belly

Shawn sniffs at the infants and it was a girl. The hatchlings looked at each other before waddling over to each other. The white Bewilderbeast was bigger than the Red Death. They sniffed each other before playfully wrestling each other. Shawn smiled until he heard Blaze's roar, he looked up to see Blaze and the others landing at the cove. They gasp to see the hatchlings looking at them. They went over to them and greeted them.

"What are their names?" Kira asked patting the Red Death's head.

Shawn ought for a moment and said, "The Red Death is called Kasai and the Bewilderbeast is Kōrudo."

" **Good names.** " Ignatius commented.

Shawn nodded and watched _his_ kids play with the Riders. Then the other dragons came to meet to new dragons, the hatchling would hop on their backs and play hide and seek while the adults watches them. Time past and it was dark, all the dragons and Riders went home for bed while Shawn stay at the cove with _his_ kids. They were eating the fish that Shawn brought them. As they ate their fill, they waddled back to Shawn near the fire. They snuggled at his side while Shawn wrapped his tail around them. Blaze was next to Shawn watching them.

" **I'm gonna teach you kids how to hunt someday and teach you how to swim or fly. And also, I will be teaching you two how to be kind to your people.** " Shawn croons.

The hatchlings purred at him before nuzzling his side, Smiling, Shawn brings _his_ kids close to him and uses his body heat to keep them warm. Kōrudo and Kasai sleeps on their _father's_ side. Blaze smiled at them before going to sleep. Knowing, they have new allies to protect them in the future.

* * *

Few months later after Kasai and Kōrudo were born; Shawn has been teaching them how to be good leaders. Kasai and Kōrudo were good dragons and often play with the hatchlings along with Eira and Kondo. Kasai likes to watch Ryū and Jin control their fire, they would teach her how to breathe fire; she even learned how to fly thanks to Skyla. Kōrudo learned how to breathe ice thanks to Sonata and he would swim at the ocean with Arius.

The two hatchlings like it when Shawn would read them bedtime stories or sing them a lullaby. They call the Riders their aunts and uncle and the Skrill hatchlings their cousins. Darky and Amethea have a daughter, she's a Lightning Fury, and her name is Galaxy. She was the spitting image of Darky except she has no scars. Kagome likes her new sister and the two would play together. The Riders spends their free time building motorcycles, Ferraris, Jet Skis, a mini submarines and new weapons.

Catori can transform her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets into giant black mechanical arms, they resembles to Strength's Ogre Arms. She has two black Machetes on her back. She has a mechanical black belt that can summon a scorpion's tail, like Strengths. Aiyana's high-tech assault rifle (XM-8) has paralyzing ammo, when she shot someone they get paralyze. She got the venoms from the Speed Stinger packs. She can even transform it to a Rocket launcher. Maiko has a Japanese style Umbrella Sword. It was purple with blue flower petals. It has a hidden sword in the umbrella and it was also a shield. Ryū has a new sword. The tip of the sword was curved and it was silver and red. The hilt of the sword resembles to a dragon with a red gem on its mouth. He can make it on fire. Sonata weapon is a Wheel of Pain; it was white with icy blue markings. It has six razor sharp blades that can decapitate a person's head when it gets thrown. Jin gets explosive kunai, their magic and Jin can focus his fire power on them and when he throws them they explode by his command. Arius has two long blue blade attached to his arms, they razor sharp and there were hidden water inside the blade. Skyla can create a Hurricane Spear, when she fires it while cause a hurricane. Ryan has a spas 12 gun and a python gun. Kira and Shawn don't need upgrades on their weapons because they can transform to any weapons. They made sure the weapons were away from the dragons especially for the hatchlings.

Shawn and the Riders were flying about to Island after island and etch. They were making new tricks to defend themselves. Then they saw an island full of dragons, curious the Riders fly over to the island, ignoring the shock dragons. As they landed, they looked around at the forest.

"(Whistles!) Nice place." Ryan said.

Then they heard something, they looked at the mountain to see it coming to life. It was a gigantic dragon. It has a woody brown color and what seems to be like branches at the back of its head and below its chin. 'Branch-like' objects resemble hair and a beard. With small, green kind eyes and an old appearance, this dragon looks rather old and wise. It has thick foliage such as trees and vegetation on its back. Most of its body, including its wings is concealed by the foliage and only its head is revealed.

" **Is that a Foreverwing?** " Ryū asked.

" **Yup.** " Azalea answered.

The Foreverwing looks at the Riders; Shawn went forward and spoke, " **Greetings great Alpha.** "

The Foreverwing was surprise and soon calms down, " **I know who you all are.** " He said in a wise voice and gentle voice, " **You are the Riders that free all the dragons from hunters and rescuing them as well.** "

" **Yes.** " Kira said, " **And we were wondering if you and your subjects would like to live in our Island so you won't be hunted.** "

The Foreverwing smiled and nodded. Shawn opens the portal to Land of Masayoshi; it was big enough for the Foreverwing to enter with his subjects

As the Foreverwing told his subject to enter to the portal, he got up from his sleeping place and entered the portal. Once they did, The Foreverwing's subjects were amazed to see an island floating in the sky. The Foreverwing was called Saltus; the Riders introduced him and his subjects to all of the dragons in the land of Masayoshi. The land of Masayoshi is a busy place now. The Riders would patrol the ocean to find the perfect fishing ground. Shawn had to play with his kids. Eira and Kondo have to practice their fighting skills with Darky or the Riders. Kagome was able to crawl and she would crawl near the edge but the dragons would grab her in time before she could fall.

Life of the Land of Masayoshi just got whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **Okay done! I hope you like it! I will make the next chapter at Sept 30. 2015 and I will update it at 5:00 pm. And Arius's weapon resembles to** **Fox Alistair in RWBY. Catori's weapon is like Strength's in Black Rock Shooter.**


	10. Mysteries

**Okay if you all wondering what Ferrari they have.** **Ferrari F12berlinetta, Ferrari FF, Ferrari 40 and Ferrari F430 Spider are the kinds that I picked. Shawn, Kira, Ryū and Catori are now 22. Aiyana is 21. Jin and Sonata are 23. Arius and Skyla are 24. And Ryan is 25. Kondo is 17 while Eira is 16. Kagome is 7. I decided not to put voice characters for them because it is sounds really weird so I rewrite some of the chapters with the voice characters because I don't like the voice I picked and decided you guys can make up their voices. And Wind Furies have silver feathered wings.**

 **And the Riders have code names.**

 **Shawn: Alpha Black**

 **Kira: Black Sapphire**

 **Ryū: Overheat**

 **Maiko: Poison Ivy**

 **Catori: Domino**

 **Aiyana: Rosea**

 **Sonata: I** **cicle**

 **Jin: Pyro**

 **Arius: H2O**

 **Skyla: Silver**

 **Ryan: D** **emolition**

 **Eira: Emerald Star**

 **Kondo: Warbringer**

 **Kagome: Majo**

 **And oh! Someone gave me more ideas for the cars. And I picked the best clothes for my riders they are ether made of scales, leather or silk and their looks. They're going to explain themselves. Hit it Guys!**

 **The Masayoshi Riders came out behind the red curtains except for Jin.**

 **Shawn: Hi! I am Shawn Han Black. I wear a long black leathered trench coat with silver chains on each side. A long sleeve black shirt with a wide collar, black jeans, with a small silver chain on my right side, black combat boots, a black half face ski mask, like Kakashi's mask and a black Oakley raiders sunglasses and** **black fingerless gloves** **. My black hair was spiky and my red dragon eyes are the same.**

 **Kira: Hello. My name is Kira Han Black. I wear black, long sleeve, a cropped turtleneck T-shirt with white tips on the end of my sleeves, black skinny jeans with white tips on the end of my legs, black combat boots with white tips on the end, black, sleeveless, long vest that reaches to my legs with white tips on the end, black belt with small silver balls attached to it, fingerless gloves with white tips on the end and black pearl earrings. My mask is a motorcycle helmet with white tips on the end. My long black hair with white tips reached to waist, I tied it into a high ponytail. My blue eyes became like sapphires.**

 **Ryū: The name Ryū Tatsuo. I wear a yellow and a red Hakama robe with red scaled samurai chest, legs, arms armor pieces, pair of red samurai boots and yellow gloves. My mask is red dragon mask that reviles my mouth and eyes. My brown hair grew long so I tied my hair and my eyes are a bit dark gray.**

 **Maiko (Me: I'll be the one who will translate): Her name is Maiko Ayaka. She wears lavender short, sleeveless, kimono with blue cherry blossoms, blue shorts that reaches to her knees, a blue ribbon like obi was tied on her waist and she wears a lavender sandals and blue socks and has lavender and blue long sleeves that resembles to a kimono sleeves, lavender fingerless gloves, a blue tank top inside her kimono. Her mask is a lavender dragon with blue flower peddles. Her black hair, with a lavender dye on her right bangs, is still tied into a neat bun with lavender and blue chopsticks and her lavender eyes are still the same.**

 **Maiko: Hai!**

 **Sonata: Greetings. I am Sonata Frost. I wear a white short sleeveless jumpsuit with blue snowflake markings, long white fingerless gloves, a white fur hood and white boots. (Her clothes resemble to Taylor Swift's clothes from music video Bad Blood.) My mask is a white fox mask. My white hair with blue tips was tied into Japanese style braids and my eyes are still icy blue.**

 **Arius: They call me Arius Shi. My outfit considers a sleeveless blue shirt and pants but I wear my water dragon armor. My mask is a blue dragon like helmet. My hair is still shaggy and my eyes are still red.**

 **Skyla: My name is Skyla Silverwind. My outfit is a silver armor with a white sleeveless cropped inside, a sky blue handkerchief skirt, a silver hooded cloak, a silver armor boots and white shorts. My mask is blue sunglasses. My long blond hair is tied into a high ponytail and my light blue eyes became more, well…light.**

 **Ryan: G' day mates! I'm Ryan Spear. I don't wear a shirt but I do wear a black vest that reaches to my waist, brown combat pants, dragon teeth necklace, double belts with bullets, a quiver attached to my side, black fingerless gloves, a black Australian hunting hat and I have tattoos of a brown earth fury. My mask is a brown clothe that is wrapped around my mouth. My dark hair brown grew long until it reached my shoulders and my dark brown eyes became even darker.**

 **Catori: Catori Black. I wear a black tight long sleeve jumpsuit with white metallic leather armor on my chest, a white metallic belt with a white lace like fabric on the edge of my left hip attached to my belt,** **bondage boots, black fingerless gloves and a dream catcher necklace. My mask is a white coyote mask helmet that reviles my mouth and eyes. My black hair was tied and my onyx eyes are still the same.**

 **Aiyana: Hello there. I am Aiyana Black. I wear a white** **gored skirt that reaches to my ankle, a white leathered shoulder pad on my right, a pink long sleeve shirt, white riding boots, pink leggings, a pink belt and a dream catcher necklace.** **My mask is a pink coyote mask helmet that reviles my mouth and eyes.** **My black hair was cut to a medium length hair with spicks on the edge and my onyx eyes are still the same.**

 **Eira:** **I'm Eira Henderson. I were an emerald green, sleeveless, cropped, black shorts that reaches to my knees, black lace up boots with green long socks, a green belt with two gun holster attached to it, and a black pouch, black long fingerless gloves and a black mini katana holster on my right ankle. My mask is a green scarf. My brown hair was tied into a braid it reaches to my legs and my emerald green eyes are still the same.**

 **Kondo: Jumbo! I am Kondo. I wear a brown, short sleeve, T-shirt, light brown combat pants, dark brown hiking boots, brown fingerless gloves, a black leathered vest with many pockets and satchel. My mask is like a lion. I don't have hair and my eyes are still the same.**

 **Kagome: Hi! I'm Kagome! I wear a short black kimono, long sleeve on my right and short sleeveless on my left. I have chains as an obi, violet shorts, black socks and sandals, black fingerless gloves, chains on my arms. My mask is a black snake. My black hair with red tips on the end was tied into Japanese style pigtails and my red and yellow eyes are still the same.**

 **Me: Okay Jin! It's your turn! [Turning around to see him not there.]**

 **We looked at the curtains to see Jin, hiding behind the curtains.**

 **Shawn: Jin? Are you alright?**

 **Jin: Do I have to explain myself the viewers?**

 **Arius: Duh! How else are they going to know you? By reading your diary, Flame-head?**

 **Jin: SHUT UP! JELLYFISH BRAIN!**

 **Catori: Just shut up and tell them your clothes.**

 **Jin sighs in annoyance before coming out of the curtains.**

 **Jin: I am Jin Retsu. My clothes are still the sane but bigger and I have red bandages wrapped around my arms and legs, I have a red karate head band with a Fury symbol on it and I wear black sandals. My hair is black with red tips and my golden eyes are still the same. And no I am not related to Kagome. There happy?**

 **Arius: Yup! At least you didn't cry [Chuckling].**

 **Jin glares at him before tackling him to the ground. The two started punching and hitting each other while the rest of us rolled our eyes. Their fighting sounds and pain sounds were heard on the background.**

 **Me: Okay, please enjoy this chapter while we separate these two. [Gesturing Jin and Arius.]**

 **Kira: Dolphinheart99 doesn't own HTTYD 1 or 2.**

 **Shawn: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mysteries**

 **(Author's POV)**

Eight years have passed.

The Land of Masayoshi, a peaceful place, a safe haven for dragons, there were different types of dragons in the world because of the transporter that the Riders built can send the floating Islands to other lands hidden beneath the clouds.

Speaking of the Riders, they are all grown up into well trained warriors. Shawn was the Alpha leader of the dragons in the Land of Masayoshi. He had his hands full on helping the dragons with their problems and watching over his kids. Kasai and Kōrudo are now full grown adults and great warriors as well. Kasai would fly about and destroy hunters that were hurting dragons while freeing them and bringing them to the land of Masayoshi. Kōrudo does the same, whenever he swims and find any ships full of dragon killers, he would destroy them with his ice breathe and freeing the dragons. Shawn was rather proud with his kids doing good things for the dragon society.

The Riders have jobs as well, Kira became a Trainer for the dragons, training them to avoid traps and learn new moves to protect themselves. Maiko became an Alchemist; she's very interested about making potions, like poison arrows, dragon nip bombs and lava proof lotion. The Fire Proof potion is to protect the Riders from fire; they even tested the limits of the potion by swimming in the lava! Jin and Ryū don't need it due to the fact that Jin is part Fire Spirit and Ryū can control fire. Arius, Jin, Skyla, Ryū and Catori became Vigilantes for Dragons. They go on missions and save dragons from being killed while destroying the village of dragon killers. Aiyana and Sonata are both Dragon Healers, they healed many dragons along with the help of the Poison Furies. Ryan became a blacksmith; he makes mechanical limbs, wings and new teethes for the dragons that lost them thanks to those no good horrible Vikings. Kondo, Eira and Kagome are young Dragon Riders. Willa grew up to be a beautiful female Night Fury; her silver green eyes were like living jewels. Every teen Furies, minus Boulder, wanted to ask her on a date but her father, Erebus, would scare them off, not wanting his only hatchling to date those teens. Boulder became the strongest of all other teen Earth Furies, he and Willa are good friends not mates, but the Riders know they will be. Galaxy was the same size as Kagome; she got her very own saddle so she and Kagome could fly together. They build their own base. It was a big observatory. There was a big telescope so they can see the space. Many rooms to sleep, a big library with many books that they have, a Machine room full of inventions, a game room, a spa room, a sports room, kitchen, dining room, training room, an indoor pool, and a Control room.

The Riders unlocked new magic, Shawn and Kira can control the elements and more. Catori and Aiyana can posses people or animal's body, can hypnotizes people and can see to their past. Ryū and Jin can make explosion with their minds. Skyla can turn invisible. Arius can take water from air, plants and snow or even his sweat. Maiko can bring people's nightmares to real. Sonata can freezes her opponent's blood freezing him from the inside. Ryan can control lava, gems or metal due to the fact they have earth in them, he can control them easily. Kagome can controls lightning and chains and knows dark magic. Eira can copy any animals or dragons power by touching them. Kondo can do metal, gems and lava bending like Ryan. Daiki and Zaria can transform into demonic animals. Daiki can turn himself into a Timber Dog; his body is muscular and it is made of tree barks, his eyes are yellow, he has razor sharp claws and teethes and he has eleven green. Zaria can turn into an Earth Dog; her body is made of rock like armor and her figure is slender, and her eyes are red. Their demonic forms are the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare.

They can communicate with each other telepathically along with their dragons.

Their dragons were even faster and stronger thanks to the Riders. They discovered that they have hidden v shape fins on their back. They can go to tight turns thanks to it. They have echolocation and they unlock a powerful power it is called the Titan mode. It is a powerful energy that gives dragons more energy and power. It can only be unlock when the dragon and partner have a powerful bond. Or if they trained none stop, it can be unlock but it will take them four or eight years to be unlock when not having a Rider. The dragons wished they have Riders too but due to the fact Vikings kill dragons, they have to wait for the right time for the peace of dragons and humans.

Speaking of which, the Masayoshi Riders have been spying on the Berk's Riders for years. They still didn't trust them, even though they defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Shawn still can't find out what is Hiccup dragon because there was a giant ice blocking the spy bug. But they got little information about the Hiccup's dragon being the King of all Dragons. Which is true, they even discovered that they have enemy name Dagur the Derange, he was crazy and a killer. In order to protect the dragons and the Berkians; the Masayoshi searched for Dagur and his crew and destroy them all with no survivors. Kasai and Kōrudo helped them to destroy Dagur and his men. Shawn uses his gun to fire a bullet on Dagur's head, killing him instantly. Once they did, they left the destroyed ships with ice and smoke as a graveyard, a warning to anyone that dares to hurt a single dragon. Then they search for Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Not wanting to have another war.

Once they did, Kōrudo and the Drago's Bewilderbeast fought; to bad Drago's Bewilderbeast isn't strong and he only has one tusk. Kōrudo was able to tip off Drago's Bewilderbeast and finish him off. Shawn fired his gun at Drago's heart, killing him instantly. As they finished them off. Kasai uses her fire to burn Drago and his Bewilderbeast's bodies. As they finished the job they went back home for a good night rest. The Dragons were grateful to have them and ask for them for any in return for their kindness. The Riders didn't want anything; they just want to see the dragons happy and free that's the only gift they wanted. The Dragons believe that the Rider's were sent from Draco, the Dragon God. They believe the light was created from him to bring great warriors to protect them. The dragons would pray for Draco in full of gratitude and the Riders would do the same.

The Land of Masayoshi is full of surprise.

Shawn, in his human form, was at the edge of the Land of Masayoshi, watching the clouds that pass by. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his mask; he was enjoying the wind on his face. Blaze was napping by his side. The two were taking a break from their work and enjoy their peace and quiet. Kira was playing her flute at the forest with Virgo and the dragons listening. Maiko was making a strength potion to give more strength to the user. Jin and Ryū were relaxing in the volcano with their dragons and the Stoker class dragons. Sonata was meditating in the cold area with Snowflake. Ryan was sleeping on a hill with Terra by his side. Arius and Tsunami were swimming on a riverbed with Ame, Scauldy and some Tidal class dragons. Echo and Thornado were watching Bing, Bam and Boom played with some Tidal class dragons in the mini pool.

Catori and Lotus were training in the forest while Aiyana reads a book with Azalea sleeping by her side. Eira and Kondo were flying with Willa and Boulder. Kagome was playing with Galaxy, Felix, who is now the same size as a yak, and the hatchlings while Sakura watches them. Skyslicer and some Timberjacks were having their backs scratched by Shawn's invention that is called the automatic back scratchers. They are robots that scratch their backs. Tulip, Daisy, Lily and Jasmine were eating some honey with their kind. Foggy and Sunstone were flying around with their pack.

Skyla and Aria were having girl talk with female dragons. Kōrudo, Kasai and Saltus were sleeping about. Shiro was spending his time with his mate Seichi. She was pregnant with one egg. Turns out, when a Screaming Death has mate, the female will give pregnant with one egg. She will give birth next month. Violet and Axel were watching their hatchling son Vincent; green scales, red wings and stripes and blue eyes, playing with some hatchling his age. Star and Voltage were teaching their hatchlings, which were now the same size as a goat, how to fly. Topaz was catching some fish on the ocean with some dragons. Kamereon was talking with his Changewing friends. Reaper was patrolling the boarders along with his kind.

Shawn sighs as he lifts his hand and touched the breeze. Shawn wished that the people in this dimension would stop killing dragons. It frustrated him so much and he will do anything to protect them. Sighing, Shawn lies down with Blaze before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **(Shawn's POV Dream)**_

 _ **I was walking in a field of tall grass and full of flowers. I was wearing a white polo shirt with black jacket covering it, black pants, shoes and a cape. My mask is still on and my eyes were reviled. I walked about until I saw someone on the end of the field. I couldn't see clearly but I saw it was a girl with black hair tied into a braid and it was on her right shoulder and dark green eyes. She was wearing a green tube dress with chest armor and arms. She was waving at me.**_

 _ **"Hello?" I called.**_

 _ **But the girl giggled and she runs away. I chased after her, what the heck am I dreaming a girl? As I cached up to her, she looks at me with a smile. I looked at her, my blood red dragon eyes meet her dark green human eyes.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" I asked.**_

 _ **The girl didn't answer as she came closer to me and leans over to me and was about to-**_

 _ **"Shawn!"**_

* * *

 _ **(End of Shawn's Dream) (Shawn's POV)**_

I bolted up; my eyes become silt, and transform my weapon box into a katana and pointed at my attacker. But it was just Arius with Tsunami by his side, typical. I transform my katana into a weapon box and glared at Arius.

"Arius? Why did you wake me up?" I asked a bit angrily.

"Well, seeing you were having a good dream, I was wondering what you were dreaming about?" he asked with a grin.

I froze, should I tell Arius I was dreaming about a girl? No! He'll laugh and tell the others, "I was dreaming of meeting my parents with Kira." I lied.

"That's all?" Arius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Now go away." I said before leaning back down to Blaze, who was awake and glaring at Arius for scaring me and waking him up.

"Come on!" Arius whined, "I know you're hiding something. Just tell me."

"Arius. Don't make me use psychic on you!" I warned.

"Just-" he was cut off when I use my physic to throw him off the cliff.

Tsunami, Blaze and I could hear Arius faint scream going down, down and down until there was a splash of water was heard knowing that Arius crashed to the water. Satisfy, me and Blaze continued to relax, as Tsunami flies down to get his rider. I just wondered who that girl was. I never saw her before or with the Riders. But that will be deal next time. Right now, all I need is a good rest with my dragon buddy Blaze.

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

It was just a normal day on Berk, everyone was doing their work. After the battle of Drago and his Bewilderbeast, everyone was doing just fine. Berk has changed. I have lot of chief duties and Toothless, the new Alpha, has lots of Alpha duties. Like my village, Dragons have a lot, I mean, a lot of problems. Toothless has to stop fights, houses being burned and fishes stolen. Sometimes I wondered what is like to speak dragons. But we moved on with our lives, Astrid and I got married few months ago, my mom lives close to us. Fishlegs teaches the children of Berk about dragons. Snotlout works at the armory as official weapons tester. The Twins have dedicated their live of Loki, the god of pranks, _lucky_ us. Eret, the new dragon rider, patrols Berk. Heather came to live at Berk, after clearing her mind, she decided to live here. Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut flirt with her but she rejects them. It was peaceful, but sometimes I'm worried about Toothless. I believe he's the last of his kind. And I'm also worried about Dagur; he's still out there making an evil plan of who knows what! And there's Drago, he and his Bewilderbeast are out there alive and might start another army of dragons. So for the sake of my village we have to be ready for anything.

I was just walking at the village, making sure everything is ship shape. Toothless is doing his Alpha duties; I made him an automatic tail so he can fly by himself. Then I saw the villagers headed to docks, I looked at the horizon and smiled to see Trader Johann's ship going to land. I went over to the docks to see all the villagers including the Rider and Mom were there. I notice Trader Johann looks a bit scared. I went over to him, "Johann? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Johann looks at me, "There is, Master Hiccup." He said, "It's about Dagur."

We all gasp in shock and alarmed. Is Dagur going to attack us?! I asked Johann is he going to attack us but Johann shook his head. "I'm afraid Dagur isn't going to attack Berk anymore." He said.

"Why?" Tuffnut asked, "Did he end himself?" he joked with a snicker.

"Close." Johann said mysteriously.

Tuffnut grin vanished, "I was just kidding." He said.

"Someone else ended him and his men." Johann said.

We didn't know why but Johann told us he found Dagur's men and ships were all destroyed. We decided to investigate, we all headed toward west. Johann was riding with me and Heather, Eret and my Mom. We flew for hours until we reach our destination. We all gasp to see a graveyard of ships. There were big chunks of ice and smoke coming at the destroyed ships.

"Who could've done this?" Heather asked eyes widen.

"Whoever did this? I want his autograph!" Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed before they bumped their heads together.

We all gave them an annoyed looked, "Look. Let's just check if there are any survivors." I said.

We all landed on each ship and check for any survives. But no luck, all the men were dead or frozen in the block of ice. We all search for any clues except for the Twins and their dragons; they were looking at the frozen ten men inside the ice.

"Hey Hiccup?" Tuffnut called. "Are we looking for Dagur?"

"Yes." I called not turning around.

"Oh, that's good, because we found him." Ruffnut said pointing something.

We all followed her gaze and gasp. There in the block of ice was Dagur. His whole body was beaten up and he appears to have a small hole on his forehead.

"I don't believe it." Astrid mutters in shock.

"Me neither." Ruffnut whines, "Someone took all the fun on beating Dagur!"

"Yeah! We should've been the ones beating him!" Tuffnut agrees.

"Guys! This is serious!" I said looking at Dagur's dead frozen body.

We all looked at Dagur's lifeless body. Heather was glaring at her 'brother', she was happy because he suffered and wanting to know who finished him off. I observed the hole on his head. Whoever did this; must have a grudge with Dagur. But the ice and the smoke must be the work of Drago and his Bewilderbeast.

"Do you think Drago did this?" Astrid asked.

"Could be." I said, "Maybe he created another army."

"I don't think so, Master Hiccup." Johann said, "One of my other fellow traders saw something on the east side of the ocean."

We were confused until we flied to the east side of the ocean, as we did we saw an island. Then we saw something that made us gasp. There was a Bewilderbeast skeleton with one tusk on the beach. Next to it was a human skeleton with a metal arm. Someone destroyed Drago. We landed on the beach and investigate. The twins were messing with the Bewilderbeast skeleton as they tried to get the other tusk by ramming their heads in it. I investigated the skeleton of Drago. I notice there was small black object near Drago's right side, where his heart was, if he has. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Look at this." I show the black object to everyone.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

"It looks like a pebble." Fishlegs said.

"Drago was killed by a pebble?" Snotlout snickered.

"It's not a pebble." My mom said, "It has a bit of metal in it."

"You think someone killed him?" Heather asked.

"I think so and also must be the one who ended Dagur." I said holding the black metal rock object, "And the one that can tame dragons."

Fishlegs eyes widen, "Hiccup do you think it might be the work of-"

"Work of another Dragon Rider." I finished.

"So there's another Dragon Rider out there. That can control another Bewilderbeast?" Eret said in shock.

"Yes and whoever the dragon Rider is must've want Dagur and Drago gone." I said.

"But why?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe the Rider doesn't want any dragons to be hunted." I suggested.

"You think a single Rider can take on them?" Snotlout mocked.

"Johann? Are there any more information of attacks of hunters or trappers?" I asked.

"Yes, Master Hiccup, another trader told me about attacks in every Dragon Hunter village. That village was destroyed, not a single survivor was found." He said.

"Are there more?" I asked.

"Yes." Johann said, "Many villages with dragon killers, hunters and trappers were destroyed and even ships of Dragon killers were destroyed. No one could find any survivors." Johann looks at us fearfully, "As the old saying goes: The Hunters are becoming the hunted."

We all looked at him n shock. A Rouge Vigilant Dragon Rider was killing any dragon killers, hunters or trappers to save dragons. That's dark yet kind of them.

"Wow. That guy sounds scary and awesome." Tuffnut said in awe.

"Yeah…" Ruffnut drooled dreamily imagining the Rider.

"Please, tell me you two are not going looking for him so you can ask him to destroy something." Astrid groans.

"Yes and if we do. I'm gonna ride on his Bewilderbeast." Tuffnut said.

"You!" Ruffnut yelled angrily, "I'm gonna ride his Bewilderbeast first!" she then punched her brother in the face.

As the two started fighting, we all rolled our eyes. "Do you know where the Rider is?" I asked.

"I don't know." Johann said mysteriously, "Every dragon killing villages are destroyed, there are no witnesses and hunters." he said, "All the Dragon Killers are gone, Master Hiccup."

I nodded and we all mounted on our dragons and headed home. I couldn't believe it. Another Dragon Rider, I don't know if I should be grateful or be scared of him. But I do know he did us a favor, he killed two enemies that shouldn't exist. Maybe, just maybe, we could met the Rider and thank him on his job and maybe he could live on Berk to help us protect the Dragons as well.

* * *

 _ **(Heather's POV)**_

 _I was in the forest with Windsheer, my Razorwhip. I was thinking about the Rider. He was able to defeat Dagur, my good for nothing brother, and Drago Blodvist. I can't believe he was able to that. He must be powerful to defeat them. But sometimes I wonder if the Rider was doing it for vengeance. Sighing, I lie down next to Windsheer and fell asleep._

* * *

 _ **(Heather's Dream)**_

 _ **I was walking into a field of grass, it was dark, the moon was up and so were the stars. I can barely see, and then I notice I was wearing a green tube dress with my chest and arms armor. Then I saw someone, a male, standing in front of me. He was tall and was wearing a black suit with a cape and has mask covering his mouth. And his eyes were blood red like a dragon's eyes. I looked at the dragon like eyes; they're beautiful when it shines on the dark. Then there was music. The boy reaches out his hand. I didn't know what's wrong with me but I accepted his hand. He pulled me close and we started dancing together in the beat of the music. It was so majestic, and then the music stop and we stopped. I looked to his red dragon eyes.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" I asked more like whisper.**_

 _ **He didn't answer, instead he kissed my hand. I blushed when his lips, on his mask, touched my skin. Then he lets go of me and started to fly away.**_

 _ **"Wait!" I tried to stop him.**_

 _ **But suddenly, glowing scales surrounded him until they consumed him. Before I knew it, he was gone. Then I heard a majestic roar. I looked at the night sky to see a serpent like dragon flying through the night sky. I couldn't see clearly because his scales are black but I do see was his eyes were blood red like the boy's.**_

* * *

 _ **(End of Heather's dream)**_

I gasp and sit up in shock. Was that dream? It was so real. I felt Windsheer nudging me. I patted her head with a tired smile. "It's okay, girl, it was just a dream." I said.

Windsheer croons before going back to sleep. I looked at moon and the stars. Is the boy the dragon rider? And what was that dragon? I never see that dragon before. Are they real or my figment of my imagination? I touched my hand where the boy kissed it; I blush a little when he did. Sighing, I laid back down on Windsheer and fall back asleep, hoping I could see the dream boy and dragon again.

I just hope.

* * *

 **Okay! I will be updating at October 10, 2015 at 4:00 pm. Please Review or Favorite.**


	11. The Meeting

**Okay here's the next chapter and I forgot to give Jin's mask. His mask resembles to Teenage Mutant Turtles' mask, like Raphael's. And Ryan and Kondo have metal arm bands and three arm bracelets on the top and also metal boots. Eira has a katana strapped on her back. And Kagome's code name is Majo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Meeting**

 **(Shawn's POV)**

I was flying around in my dragon form. I was the bigger than Shiro. I parked the islands near Changewing Island. Kamereon was feeling homesick so we decided to park the island near his home. So he can introduce his family to his new friends. I patrolled the borders of the area; Blaze was hunting for his mate, Sunray. Sunray is a female Night Fury; she has yellow eyes and black scales. Kira and Ryū are lovers; I'm proud of my sister and Ryū.

I trust Ryū with my life since we go to school together when we were kids. Sonata and Jin are also lovers; they maybe different element but they traveled together and Jin confessed his love for Sonata and she agrees. Skyla and Arius are dating, even though he flirts a lot. Eira and Kondo stayed as friends but they'll be a couple soon. Catori, Maiko, Aiyana, Ryan and I are still single.

Their dragons have already have mates. Terra's mate is a female Earth Fury name Garnet, her eyes are like garnets. Snowflake and Ignatius are mates. Tsunami and Aria are mates. Azalea's mate is male Light Fury with orange eyes and dots name Drum. Lotus's mate is male Fur Fury name Oren; he has orange fur with red feathers and yellow eyes. Incendio's mate is a female Fire Fury name Blare, she has orange eyes. Hydrangea's mate is a male Poison Fury name Iren; he has indigo eyes and markings.

Virgo remains single, because she doesn't have feelings for those males in the Land of Masayoshi. I mean, every male Fury wants to ask her out but Virgo refused. She said she wants to find her true love, and if a Fury tried to ask her out Blaze would chase him away. Speaking of love, I still can't forget about that girl. She was still in my head. I keep thinking about her! Every time I was alone, I keep seeing her in my head. I don't know what those it means.

Sighing, I continued to patrol the borders. Then I felt my sister calling me telepathically.

" _Onii-san? Are you there?_ "

" _Hai,_ _Imōto_ _, I'm here._ " I smiled.

" _Where are you?_ " she asked worriedly.

" _I'm just patrolling the border that is all._ " I assured.

" _Okay, but be careful you're close to Berk._ "

" _I know but-_ " my mind was cut off when I heard fighting.

I used an invisible spell to make myself invisible. I fly closer to see a battle filled, I saw Berk's Riders fighting off some Dragon Killers. I thought we destroyed them all? Huh. I guess we miss some.

" _Onii-san? Is there something wrong?_ " Kira asked.

" _I think I'm in a battlefield with Berkians and Dragon Killers._ " I said.

" _Onii-san. Are you going in there?_ " Kira asked.

" _Not yet._ " I said, " _I'm going to watch them and see what they are capable of._ "

I watched the battle; I got to admit they are good at fighting with their dragons. I notice a girl riding on a Razorwhip. She looks familiar; I can't put my claw on it. I was cut off when I saw a net caught Hiccup and his dragon. They crashed into the ship. They were surrounded by hunters, ready to kill them.

"Hiccup!"

I heard a slightly elderly voice. I looked over to see a forty year old woman looking at Hiccup full of panic. Wait a minute! That's Valka! Hiccup's mother, we saw her when she was at the Battle with Drago.

" _Imōto, I'm gonna do something stupid and something crazy._ " I glared at the ship.

" _Go for it Onii-san!_ " she cheered me on my mind.

Nodding, I flied down in incredible speed. I let a horrifying roar that scared the Riders, Dragons and the Hunters. I appeared out of nowhere, I charged at the ship. The Hunters fired metal nets on me but I blow them up. I use a spell to send Hiccup and Toothless, along with some dragons that were captured, back in the air while destroying the net and cages. I shoat a deadly fire ball that destroyed all of the catapults and the weapons, I use a lightning spell to shock the crew.

"Awesome!" I heard the Thorston twins said.

Rolling my eyes, I fly to the sky and use an ancient spell that sends my enemies to the underworld, " **Andāwārudo e no iriguchi!** " I roared in an ancient Japanese language. (Gateway to the underworld!)

The sky and water turned blood red while the clods turned black. The water under the ship started to bubble, and then suddenly two giant black claws appeared in the water. The Hunters screamed and tried to get away but the claws grabbed the ship and force it down to the water sending them to the underworld never to be seen or return again. Once the job was done, everything went back to normal. I turn my head to see the dragons and the Riders moth and jaws were hanging open. I suppressed a smirk that was appearing on my face. Then I saw the girl riding the Razorwhip-hey, wait a minute…that's the girl in my dream! How did she get here?!

I was cut off when Hiccup came close to me, doing the 'taming' hand. I pretended to growl, as Hiccup came closer with his Night Fry…wait a second. How did he get that Night Fury?!

"It's okay. No need to-"

I didn't let him finished as I reared my head up and let out a loud roar that disoriented the dragons. Like a bullet, I shoot up to the sky, hidden in the clouds, before teleporting back to the Land of Masayoshi. I can't believe I saw the girl in my dream! But I can't think about that. Right now, I need to tell the others on what just happen.

* * *

 **(Heather's POV)**

I couldn't believe on what I have just saw; the dragon on my dream was here then gone. I was amazed when he rescued and helped us. Maybe the boy was close by or maybe he was with that dragon.

"What was that?" I heard Astrid asked in pure shock.

"Whatever that was, I want one." Tuffnut said eagerly.

"Fishlegs. Do you know what dragon is that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know Hiccup." Fishlegs said, "I have never seen it on the Book of Dragons or Bork's papers, even the Dragon Eye doesn't have that dragon."

"You know what this mean guys?" Hiccup looks at the sky where the dragon had vanished.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said with a grin before frowning, "No, not really."

"I mean, we have discovered a new species." Hiccup said, "A very dangerous and deadly new species."

"Oooohhhh." Fishlegs squealed, "I wonder what we should call it?"

"I know!" Snotlout raises his hand.

"We are not naming it after you or Hookfang." Hiccup said blankly.

Snotlout groans as we headed back to Berk. As we did, we have a meeting; Hiccup explains everything to his people. They were either shock or amazed by the dragon's talent. Once the meeting was over, everyone went home, talking about the new dragon. We went to the academy to discuss about the dragon.

"Okay. We have a new dragon that we never seen or heard of." Hiccup said, looking at the drawing on the wall that he had made.

"Do you think it came from another land?" Astrid asked.

"Or maybe he came from Loki!" Tuffnut said excitingly, "That's it! It all make sense now; Loki must've have send that awesome dragon here so we can use it to destroy everything!"

Tuffnut looks at everyone happily with his arms up. We gave him annoyed looks, seriously? Loki?

"Tuffnut. There is no way that dragon was sent by Loki." Astrid said.

"It could've, I mean, it destroyed did destroyed the ship." Tuffnut said.

"So what are we really dealing with?" Eret asked ignoring Tuffnut's answer.

"I'm saying that we are dealing with a new species called an Ancient Death." Hiccup said.

"Wait a minute!" Snotlout interrupted, "Since when did you get to name that dragon?"

"Okay. Do you have any better names?" Hiccup asked.

"I would, but I don't."

We rolled our eyes on him. We all went home so we can rest and to search for that Ancient Death and maybe I could find the boy in my dreams.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

I explained everything to Dragon Council, all the dragon leaders from different species, about the Riders. I also explain about the Night Fury in Berk. The Council was in a big cave were all the dragons could know what was happening.

" **So, the Riders of Berk have Night Fury in their island.** " Shredder, leader of the Shadow Raiders and Aurora Singers, said.

" **But how on earth did that Night Fury get there?** " Harmony, Shredder's mate, asked.

" **That I do not know.** " I grumbled, " **But all I know is that the Riders of Berk know something about that Night Fury.** "

" **Do you think a Night Fury couple left the island few years ago?** " Voltage, the new Leader of the Skrills, asked.

" **No,** " Tenebris said, " **The only Fury left the Island was Goldensong.** "

" **Well, whoever that Rouge Fury is, we should have a little _chat._** " Shawn hissed.

" **Nii-san? You're not thinking of-** "

" **That's right,** **Imōto** **, we're going to show ourselves in Berk.** " I looked at the Masayoshi Riders.

"When do we leave?" Skyla asked.

" **Tomorrow, morning at the forest.** " I said looking at my team, " **Let's get ready.** "

My team nodded and we prepared ourselves for tomorrow. I went to Sonata, "Sonata. Can you use your Future vision?" I asked.

"Yes," Sonata said, "Why do you need it for?"

"When I was attacking the ship. I saw a girl that was not in the Berk's records." I said.

My team and I put records of everyone in Berk and different villages, so we can know their weaknesses. "I don't know what her name is but can you see if you can see her?"

"Sure, just tell me what she looks like."

"She has black hair and green eyes and she has Razorwhip scaled armor."

Sonata nodded and closes her eyes before opening her glowing eyes. " _Heather, daughter of the late chief Oswald the Agreeable. Brother of the late Dagur the Derange, who she really hates. Rider of a Razorwhip named Windsheer and ally of the Riders of Berk._ " Sonata said in a double voice.

As she finished, she was back to her old self. I nodded a thank you before heading towards the base. I went to my room with Blaze and went to bed with Blaze sleeping on the soft carpet. I remove my shirt and lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

" _Heather…_ " I thought about the girl's name. It was beautiful. Sighing, I close my eyes and went to a dreamless sleep.

On the next day, we got up, early in the morning, and ready ourselves. I told Kasai and Kōrudo that they are in charge of the islands while I'm gone. We all got on our dragons; Kagome was coming with us along with Galaxy because Darky, the leader of the Hybrids, needs a Rider and to spend time with his daughters.

Daiki and Zaria are coming with us, and Flare the Phoenix. We put on our mask, helmet or sunglasses on. We all headed to Berk, we decided to fly over to them, instead of teleporting. We got there at noon and we saw a whole ten Dragon Hunter ships. Ah! Come on! I thought I destroyed the last one! Kira and I made all of our friends invisible, us included.

" _Sonata, can you please tell me those are the last Dragon killer ships?_ " I asked in my mind.

" _Yes, Shawn-sama, those are the last._ "

Then we saw the Riders trying to destroy the ship but they're not really good at it.

" _Man, they fight like eight year olds._ " Skyla said, wearing her sunglasses and hood up, shook her head.

" ** _They really need to learn how to fight._** " Darky snorts at the Berk's Riders terrible flying skills.

" _Should we help them?_ " Ryū asked.

We all looked t the battlefield, we saw them having trouble. The Night Fury was in his Alpha mode, he destroyed half of the ships but many weapons were thrown at them. The Riders of Berk are really having trouble.

" _Okay, guys. Let's teach those Hunters lesson._ " I hissed.

Everyone nodded and Kira and I removed the invisible spell. Our dragons turned on their Titan wing mode; they let out a loud roar. Everyone looks at us in pure shock. As we attacked the ships, we use our weapons to destroy the hunter' catapults. Daiki and Zaria jumped off and transform into their demonic form and killed all the hunters in each ship. Flare burst into flames and set a ship in a blaze. The Riders watched us in shock, I look at my sister.

" _Are you ready Imōto?_ " I grinned under my mask.

" _You know it, Onii-san!_ " Kira grinned under her helmet.

The two of us jumped out of our dragons, we can hear the Riders gasp in shock. Kira and I smirked under our mask or helmet. Then glowing scales surrounded us. Then we turned into our dragon forms. Kira was half my size, due to the fact I'm much taller than her. I could feel the Riders were shock to see that. Kira and I started to destroy all the ships, our friends and dragons helped us destroy the ship. Kira and I teleported the trapped dragons and destroy their cages, back on the air. Daiki and Zaria's demonic form can help them fly, as they were up n the air, Kira and I flew high in the sky while our friends scattered, Kira and I both roared, " **Andāwārudo no chēn!** " (Chains of the Underworld!)

The water and sky turned grey while the clouds turned black. The water began to bubble, and then suddenly black and white chains came out of the water and started tying the ships, like a spider tying its prey in its web. The hunters screamed in fear, as the chains suddenly drag them down to the underworld never to seen again. As the job was done, for good, everything went back to normal and our group came back and we look at the Riders and Dragons, whose mouths or jaws hanging open.

We can tell they really shock, Kira and I used our smoke magic so the Rider of Berk won't see us in their forest but we left our scent behind for them to follow. Once we landed on the far side of the forest. All of my friends hide with their dragons, masking their scents so the Berk's Riders' dragons won't find them. Kira and I waited for them with our dragons hiding behind the rock, waiting for the signal to attack.

We saw the Riders of Berk landing and got off of their dragons and went to us. Finally it is time to meet Berk's Rider, Face to Face.

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

I looked at the two Ancient Deaths or humans that can turn into dragons; one was more slender and feminine and has white markings and blue eyes, while the other one is black and have red eyes. I came closer and the big black one.

"Hello…Riders of Berk." He spoke in a deep tone.

I could feel myself trembling when he spoke, showing his razor sharp teeth. I can't believe they were humans that can turn into dragons. I cleared my throat and looked at that creature before me in the eyes. "Who are? What are you?"

The dragon gave a small chuckle. His chuckle made our spine shivered in fear.

"We are known to be the Dragon Killers worst **_nightmare_**." He hisses the last part.

"So you and the others are Riders that killed those Dragon hunters." I said.

The female snorted, "Why should you care for those filthy beings." She said in cold yet beautiful and melodious voice, "They killed innocent dragons for sport and made them suffer. So we made sure they don't hurt them."

"An eye for an eye." The male said, "Wouldn't you agree…Hiccup!"

I gasp in shock. Those Dragons or humans know my name! Everyone stared at the smart creatures before us.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in shock.

"We know everything about you. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Son of the late Chief Stoick the Vast, who was killed by your Night Fury, who was being controlled by **_Drago's_** Bewilderbeast, former Rider of a Rumblehorn name Skullcrusher and the son of Valka Haddock, who was taken by a dragon 20 years ago and now returns to you and Rider of the Stormcutter name Cloudjumper." The Dragon spat Drago's name.

My mom was shock to hear that. Cloudjumper stay close to her, looking at the Intelligent Dragons.

"And we also know about you friends." The female added looking at the Riders, "Astrid Hofferson Haddock is your wife and she is the Rider of a Deadly Nadder name Stormfly. Snotlout Jorgenson is your cousin and he is the Rider of the Monstrous Nightmare name Hookfang."

Astrid gasps in shock while Snotlout looks at the female in shock with his mouth dropped and eyes widen.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, a Dragon Know-it-all, who knows every dragon in this region and the Rider of the Gronckle name Meatlug." The male said, "Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, the two idiots and chaos bringers on your village and the Riders of the Hideous Zippleback name Barf and Belch."

Fishlegs gasps in shock and fear while the twins snickered, "It's so true." Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Eret son of Eret," the female hissed, "Former Dragon Trapper and the Rider of a Rumblehorn name Skullcrusher, who was originally belongs to Stoick the Vast."

Eret mouth dropped in pure shock; thinking if they were spying on him without him noticing. The male looks at Heather in the eyes, "And Heather…Daughter of the late Chief Oswald the Agreeable. Brother of the late Dagur the Derange and the Rider of a Razorwhip name Windsheer." He said coldly yet calm.

I could've sworn that Heather was blushing a bit. I looked at the dragons and asked, "Tell me? Did you have a dragon with you?" I didn't see what dragons that they were but the roars where familiar.

The dragons smirked and growled. Then out of the shadows made us all gasp in shock and amazement. There were two Night Furies! One muscular black with blood red eyes and the other was slender black with white markings and blue eyes.

"You have dragons that are Night Furies!" My mom exclaims in amazement.

"Yes our dragons our Night Furies but our friends have also the same." The male said.

"You mean there's more Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked excitingly.

"Sort of." The female said.

Then suddenly the other riders and dragons came out of nowhere surrounding us with their weapons pointing at us while their dragons and monster growled at us. We all huddled as their sharp weapons or teeth were pointed at us.

"Teishi." The male dragon said.

I didn't know what the male said but it made the Riders topped pointing their weapons at us before disappearing. Their dragons were like Night Furies! But they were in different color and also weird animal monster.

"Are those Night Furies?" I asked in shock.

"One is a Night Fury while the other is a hybrid." The male said.

"What type of Hybrid?" I asked.

"That explanation will be told in another time." The female said.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"We are going to find a place to rest and we will tell you our explanation tomorrow." The male said.

"Hold up!" Snotlout yelled at them, "You can't just tell us what to-"

Snotlout was cut off when the black male dragon charged at him with his body glowing and suddenly he was turn into a man wearing black with a sharp knife on Snotlout's throat. Even though he was wearing a mask, I can tell he was glaring at Snotlout, "Listen here, Snotlout," the male growled, "My friends are exhausted from the battle that they just had with those hunters. If you don't shut up, I will send you to the underworld where Hel is waiting for her new toy to destroy."

Snotlout gulps and did a thumb up. In a flash, the male was back with the dragoness, who turned back into her human form, also wearing a mask. "We will come back in this same spot tomorrow morning," The males said, "I hope you won't be late, Hiccup."

The female throws a weird black ball to the ground and suddenly black smoke came out from the ball. We covered ourselves, so the smoke won't go to our lungs, as the smoke clears; the two Riders and the Night Furies are gone.

"They're gone." I whispered n shock.

"Those Riders were so powerful." My mom said.

"And hot…" Ruffnut fluttered her eyes, remembering the black male Rider.

"Are you kidding me?" Snotlout asked in disbelief, "I'm glad they're gone! That guy almost cut off my head!"

"I know right!" Tuffnut grin, "We should make him angrier! So he can kill you painfully!"

Snotlout punched Tuffnut in the stomach, "On second thought, maybe not." Tuffnut fells down.

"We should tell the villagers that we have very powerful, deadly and skillful Riders in Berk." Heather said.

We got to our dragons and headed to Berk. I don't believe it, more Night Furies or species in Berk with Dragon Riders. I notice Toothless was feeling happy. I couldn't blame him, we just discovered Night Furies and new species. I just hope we can make a good expression, so maybe just maybe, they can tell us where the Night Furies are.

* * *

 **I'll be updating at Nov 1. 2015 3: 00 pm. Review or Favorite, please!** **Teishi means stop.**


	12. Explanation and Trust

**Chapter 12: Explanation and Trust**

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

When we told about the Riders and the Night Furies, everyone was shock and amaze by that and asked where are they coming? I told them tomorrow and with that said, everyone was excited to see the Riders and Night Furies. On the next day; the Riders and I headed to the forest to meet the Riders. We looked around to see they weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Did they forget?" Fishlegs suggested.

"No," Heather answered, "There is no way they forget."

"Come on," Snotlout said blankly, "I bet-Ah!"

We all turn around to see Snotlout hanging upside down on a tree; his right foot was caught on a chain like rope. The Twins and Hookfang laugh at Snotlout's misfortune until we heard slow clapping. We all turn and gasp to see the black rider was clapping slowly and the female black rider was leaning against a tree with their Night Furies.

"So," The Black Rider said, as he stops clapping, "You guys came."

"Yeah," I said narrowing my eyes, "We did."

"We thought you guys will never show up." Tuffnut said.

"Sorry," the female Rider said, "Our dragons needed to stretch their wings."

I nodded, "So, where are you friends?"

The male snaps his fingers and suddenly their friends appeared along with their dragons and weird creatures. "Here they are." The female said.

We all huddle together as their dragons hissed at us, clearly not liking us. Then I notice a little girl, wearing a snake mask, was next to the tree, where Snotlout was daggling, was holding a chain rope. I guess she's the one who did it.

"Um...can she put my cousin down?" I asked.

The male just waved his hand and the little girl lets go of the chain rope causing Snotlout, who screamed, to fall flat on his face. The Twins and Hookfang snickered at him while Snotlout, who got up, and glares at the little girl, who sticks her tongue out.

"Okay," I look at the Riders, "We are all here, now, why don't you tell us where are all you from?"

The male chuckled, "We'll tell you along with your villagers." He said before snapping his fingers. Then a bright light came surrounding us. We shut eyes for a second, when the light cleared, we open our eyes and then they became wide. We're at the village! How is it possible?! I notice all the villagers looking at us, clearly shock or amaze to see us here with the new riders.

"Oka, now we can explain to you where we are from." The Male Rider said.

I nodded and told my villagers to go to the Great Hall for the Riders to explain where they are from. As we got there, the Riders and their dragons stand on the platform along with two scary creatures by their side.

"So…" I started, "Who are you? And where are you from?"

The black rider, aka the leader, came in front, "We are the Masayoshi Riders. We come from the Land of Masayoshi."

"Masayoshi?" Snotlout mocks, "Stupid name."

Then suddenly arrows came and pinned Snotlout from his arms and legs. We look at the girl with a silver hooded cloak was holding a bow but no arrows in hand.

"First rule, Masayoshi is not stupid." The female with a silver cloak said, "Second of all it means Justice."

We all nodded in agreement. Then the arrows disappeared causing Snotlout to fall. Wow! Magical arrows!

"Are there more Riders like you?" I asked.

"No," the Leader said, "We discovered that island when we were teens. We learn that the dragons live there are Furies."

"Furies?" I asked in shock.

The leader nodded, "Yes, Furies, there are different types of furies in the Land of Masayoshi. Earth Furies, Fire Furies, Wind Furies, Poison Furies, Light Furies, Fur Furies, Ice Furies, Lightning Furies and Night Furies."

We all gasp in shock, there's more Night Furies!

"How many are there?" My mom asked excitingly.

"A million," The black and white Rider, I presume a female, said coldly.

We were all shock, new species of dragons and Night Furies were at that island.

"How long have been living there?" I asked.

"Seven years," The Leader said.

"If you live there for seven years," I started, "Where is your real home?"

The leader looks at his team. They all nodded and looks at us, "We are from another world."

We all look at them in shock. "How do we know you're from another world?" Astrid asked.

The leader took out a box and suddenly it transform into a sword! Our eyes grew widen in amazement. I bet he's blacksmith. As he transforms his weapon back to a box, he said, "That's enough to show."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"You all better sit down." The Leader said.

We all sit down on the ground as the leader told us their world. We were all fascinated by their mystical and amazing things in their world, sure they have no dragons, but still it was amazing. They told us about the mysterious light called Dimension Light that came out of nowhere. They even told us their amazing stories of them saving dragons and bringing them to their Islands. And the shocking part is that they are the ones that are responsible of burning Gobber's house, well, actually the two red males did it. But, they only did it to help Reaper, the Boneknapper, get his bone back. Then they told more and more of their stories. The little kids asked many questions about all the dragons they met. They answered every question that was given to them. As they finished, I asked, "Where's the land of Masayoshi?"

I want to know so we can meet other dragons and also learn about the Furies. The Masayoshi Riders look at each other before looking at us. "We can't tell you."

Our eyes widen in shock. Why can't they? "Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because, our home is a secret place," The black female said, "And we can't show it to you until you past a test."

"A Test!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled unison.

"We don't know anything!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"Not a writing test." The black and white Rider said before muttering, "Idiots."

As the twins calm down, the leader of Masayoshi said, "The test is about trust. If we see the best things about Berk, we can show you the Land of Masayoshi."

Huh, just earn their trust. Like a dragon. Should be simple enough, "Okay, how many days do we have?" I asked.

"In two weeks you have to show us the reason to show you our home and you will pass." The leader said.

We all nodded and the villagers leaving. My friends and Mom and Gobber and our dragons came to me.

"Do you believe it?" Fishlegs excitingly said, "More new species of dragons!"

"And let's not forget," My mom said, "There are more Night Furies there."

"I know right!" Fishlegs excitedly said.

"Okay, the only way for us to go there, is to show them the best places on Berk." I said looking at the Masayoshi Riders, who are talking to each other, "And we have to pass it."

They all nodded and the Masayoshi came, "Alright, where do we start?" the pink one asked.

"Before we could start," I started, "We want to know your names."

"Very well," the Leader places his hand on his chest, "I am Alpha Black." Then he gestured his team, "This is my sister, Black Sapphire. My Foster cousins, Domino and Rosea, my friends Overheat, Icicle, Poison Ivy, Pyro, H2O, Silver, Demolition, Emerald Star, Warbringer, and Majo." Then he gestured their dragons, "My dragon Blaze, his sister Virgo. Their friends Incendio, Hydrangea, Lotus, Azalea, Ignatius, Snowflake, Aria, Tsunami, Willa, Darky, Terra and his brother Boulder. And this little one is Galaxy, Darky's daughter." He then gestured the strange animals, "This is Daiki, Zaria and Flare."

Snotlout and the twins snickered, "Why his name Darky?" pointing at Darky, wearing a chest armor.

"His real name is Grimlock." Domino said coldly.

The three shut up and looks at Darky, who was giving them death glares, fearfully. "I take it back." Snotlout said quickly.

"Okay…" I look at the Masayoshi Riders, "Let's get started."

They nodded and followed us outside. I just hope we pass the test, otherwise, we won't see Toothless kind.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

The Riders of Berk gave us the tour of their villages. I got to admit, we were impressed on their home. We went to many places the forge, farms and more. We even went to the "Academy", aka the former killing ring.

"And here is the Academy." Hiccup gestured the academy.

We looked at the academy; we were impressed on their changes of the ring. I notice Toothless was close to our dragons. I guess he wasn't born in the Land of Masayoshi. Then we saw a Monstrous Nightmare crashing in the academy and his rider flew off and skids at Warbringer, aka Kondo, who caught him at his metal boot. We got a good look at the rider and it was Gustav. The Riders of Berk sigh, groans or rolled their eyes in annoyance, as the teen go up and dusted his clothes.

"I…uh…meant to do that." Gustav sheepishly said.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I heard there we new Riders in Berk." He said, "And they know the location of the Nigh Furies."

"Furies," Emerald Star, aka Eira, corrected. She had her scarf wrapped around her face, so they couldn't see her face the only thing they can see is her emerald green eyes.

Gustav looks at her dreamily, "Hey, there…"

Eira raised her hand, "Don't say it." She warned the flirty boy.

Gustav arms dropped in disappointment and he looks at me and my friends. "So, are you the Masonry Riders?"

"It's pronounced Masayoshi Riders." Domino, aka Catori, said before muttering, "Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah," Gustav waved before heading towards Eira and began flirting over her, "So, you ride a Night Fury? Well, I ride is a Monstrous Nightmare." Gustav leans over a Eira, "You know, you and I should have a nice long flight-"

He was cut off, when Eira gave him a strong hard punch on the face. Gustav crashes to the ground and his tooth flies out from his mouth. Majo, aka Kagome, caught it with her hand and snickered along with Galaxy. Gustav groans in pain, as he lies on the floor.

The Riders of Berk were shocked to see that.

"Wow…" Tuffnut awed, "She has strong punch."

Ruffnut nodded in agreement. I looked at them, "Okay, I think that is enough for us to see."

They nodded before heading out, leaving an unconscious Gustav. As we walked out, I notice the sun was going down, "It is almost dark." I looked at the Berkians, "My team and I are going to rest in your forest, we will have continue his tomorrow."

We all nodded before going on our separate ways, my team and I camped on Berk's forest. We were lucky to find a cave there, Jin starts fire and we all unpacked our dinner and removed our masked. "So," Skyla asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"For now, we should learn about the Riders, up close." I said, "Tomorrow we will spend time with the Riders and get to know them so we can be friends with them."

"There is no way I am making friends with Vikings." Jin said, taking a bite from his rice ball.

"Come on Jin!" Ryan encouraged, smacking Jin's back, causing him to cough up his rice ball, "Don't ya want to know what these crazy boogers are up to?"

"No…" Jin coughs.

Arius snickered at Jin, earning a punch on the face by Jin. I sigh and rolled my reptilian eyes. "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I said before leaning on Blade's side. They nodded and went to sleep while Darky keeps watch.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Early in the morning, Eira was sleeping peacefully until she felt a gentle nudge. She flutters her eyes open to see an up and ready Willa. Eira smiles, Willa likes to wake up early in the morning and flies with Eira on her back. Eira gets up and took a code and an apple. She gave the cod to Willa, who ate it, while she eats her apple. As they finished, Eira wraps her scarf around her face and gets on Willa.

" **Going on flight?** " Darky asked, waking up.

" **Yup,** " Eira and Willa said unison with a grin.

Flare perched herself on Eira's shoulder before Willa took off and in to the sky. Darky sighs before lying on the ground and wrapped his tail around his daughters'. Willa weaves at the clouds while Flare follows her. Eira laughs happily as Willa did amazing flips and spins. As they fly pass a sea stack, they didn't know that Hiccup and Toothless were there. They past the two males in incredible speed; Toothless and Hiccup were shock and surprise to see that. They decided to follow them. They saw the girls flying in amazing speed and agility. They even fly upside down and even sideways.

"Wow, is like they are in sync." Hiccup said in awe.

" **Yeah…** " Toothless rumbles in agreement.

As Willa landed on a sea stack, Toothless lands close to her. The two Riders get off and look at each other.

"Hello, Emerald Star." Hiccup greeted with a smile.

"Chief and Alpha," Eira greeted, nodding respectfully, "What can I do for ou two in this lovely morning?"

"Well, I was wondering why you and Willa are up so early." Hiccup said.

Eira giggled, "You see, Willa is an early person. She likes waking up early to explore new lands."

Hiccup chuckles and pats Toothless' head, "Toothless is like that too."

Flare lands on Willa's saddle, "I never saw that bird before." Hiccup said looking at Flare curiously.

"Flare's actually a Phoenix, Chief." Eira strokes Flares head.

"I heard about Phoenix but never seen one." Hiccup said, "How did you two meet?"

"Well, Flare met me when I was just an infant." Eira answered.

"Do your parents know about her?" Hiccup asked.

Eira's heart sank when Hiccup mention her parents. She looks at the ground sadly. Willa saw that and nuzzles her friend, comforting her. Hiccup saw this and felt bad for her, "I'm sorry."

"It' okay," she whispered, patting Willa on the head, "I was just a little girl when it happened."

Hiccup nodded and asked, "Are you from another world?"

Eira shook her head, "No, I'm actually from here. Not from the other world."

"How did the Masayoshi Riders found you?" Hiccup asked.

Eira took a deep breath, "Well, actually a female Stormcutter found me. She took me in and raised me as her own along with Felix the Wild Flier."

"Wild Flier?" Hiccup repeated curiously, "What is that?"

"They are from the Sharp Class of dragons. They can be found in tropical Islands far from the archipelago." Eira explains.

"Wow…" Hiccup awed.

Eira smiles under her scarf. Then she looks at the sky, "Well, we should get back to Berk." Eira gets on Willa, "You and your friends are going to continue to give my team a tour."

"Right, right." Hiccup said before getting on Toothless.

They took off to Berk. There they saw the Masayoshi Riders waiting for them in the plaza with Berk's Riders. As they landed, Eira went back to her group.

"Okay, what I next on your island?" H2O, aka Arius, asked.

"Next we will show you our weapons." Hiccup said before heading towards the armory. They show the Masayoshi Riders the weapons. They saw axes, shields, helmets, maces, and hammers and etch. Demolition, aka Ryan, studies their weapons, "Ya sure have fancy schmancy weapons here." Ryan swings the sword.

"Why thank you, lad." Gobber grins.

Ryan took out his dagger and uses Gobber's sword to hit his dagger but the sword was split into half. The Riders of Berk's mouth dropped in shock.

"It maybe fancy," Ryan throws the broken sword away, "But it ain't strong enough to withstand an attack."

"How did you…" Gobber was cut off by Ryan.

"I'm a blacksmith too. But my skills are way advanced then yours." Ryan said.

"So, what's next?" Black Sapphire, aka Kira, asked.

"Well, that's everything in Berk." Hiccup said, "But, we're going to have Dragon Racing later this afternoon."

"Is it the game that you have to collect sheep and put them in a basket?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, you guys want to join?"

"Sure," they all agreed before heading out.

As they did, they all get ready for Dragon Racing. The Masayoshi Riders prepared themselves and went to Academy. They saw every villagers sitting on their seats. They saw the Riders wearing face paint. Heather and Alpha Black, aka Shawn, look at each other for a few seconds before turning away. Astrid saw that and nudges Heather, "Saw something that you like?" Astrid teased.

Heather blushed a bit and shook her head. Eira, Kondo and Kagome sit down on their seats with their dragons close by. They were two baskets, one has the Berk crest and the other has the Fury symbol.

When a sheep was fired, the Riders went after it. The first one who got it was Poison Ivy, aka Maiko. She laughs loudly before heading toward the basket. The Thorston twins chased after her. But, Maiko laughs even louder, as she and Hydrangea flies over to the wooden post. The twins and their dragons didn't have time to react as they got hit by the post. "Sayōnara!" Maiko yelled happily, as she dunks the ship on the Masayoshi's basket.

Masayoshi: 1

Berk: 0

Then the next sheep was fired. Snotlot caught it and was heading towards the Berk's basket. Then Pyro, aka Jin, and Overheat, aka Ryū, slammed their dragons at Hookfang, squishing them like a sandwich. As Snotlout lets go the sheep, Icicle, aka Sonata, grabbed the sheep and flies smoothly and dunks it on the Masayoshi basket.

Masayoshi: 2

Berk: 0

The next sheep was fired and Rosea, aka Aiyana, caught it in a nick of time. Eret and Fishlegs chased after her but Catori and Ryan block their path. Aiyana dunks the sheep in the basket.

"Masayoshi have scored three points!" Mulch said in the horn, "They seem to know what they are doing in the sky."

"Man! We're being demolished!" Astrid exclaims.

"They seem to know the sky than we do!" Fishlegs added.

Then the next sheep was fired, Silver, aka Skyla, caught it and flies in incredible speed towards the basket. Snotlout and Astrid went after her but Arius uses Tsunami's wings to make a strong gust of wind to push them away while Skyla dunks the sheep. Then a horn blew loudly that means the black sheep is here. Everyone prepared themselves as the black sheep was fired towards the sky. Toothless caught it just in time and headed towards the basket but the black sheep was taken by Shawn when he and Blaze flies bellow them. " **See ya later Alpha!** " Blaze roared playfully.

" **Oh no you're not!** " Toothless roared loudly, his voice was filled with happiness.

He chased after Blaze and Shawn. The two chased each other until Heather came, "That sheep is ours!" Heather exclaims.

"Okay then," Shawn said casually before throwing the sheep in the air, "Come and get it!"

The sheep let out a loud baa in fear until Kira caught it. Virgo flies in full speed. Windshear was about to go on a chase but Blaze blocked her path. Toothless went after Virgo. He was right beside her, " **Give it up! You know you can't out fly us!** " Toothless roars playfully.

" **Try us!** " Virgo roars happily before she stops as Toothless fly past her. Hiccup and Toothless stopped all of a sudden before turning around to see Virgo flying in a different direction.

" **No fair!** " Toothless roars as he started chasing her.

Virgo turns around a bit before grinning. She made a tight turn and Toothless copies her. Then Blaze came beside his sister, " **Having fun?** " he asked.

" **You know it bro.** " Virgo purrs before Kira gives the sheep to Shawn. Virgo blocks Toothless' path with her wings, making Toothless stopped instantly. Blaze flies super fast. Then Windshear came up above and Heather jumps off and landed on Blaze's saddle. Shawn saw her and gives the sheep to Blaze. He got up and did a battle stance. "Sneak attack huh?" Shawn asked.

Heather smirks and did a wobbly battle stance, "Kinda of."

Then the two started fighting on Blaze's back. Shawn has the upper hand because he's been doing balancing acts for years. Heather was having trouble, every time she punched him. Shawn was able to block her attack. Then Blaze made a tight turn that made Heather walked backwards and she fall off. But Shawn was able to catch her. Shawn was standing on Blaze's tail without a sweat! As Blaze dunks the sheep, everyone cheers. The Masayoshi Riders have won!

As Blaze landed, Shawn helps Heather on her feet, "Thanks for saving me, Alpha Black." Heather said with a blush.

"No problem." Shawn smiles under his mask. The rest of the Riders landed, "That was amazing!" Hiccup said.

"Thanks," Shawn said.

"How were you able to stay balance?" Fishlegs asked.

"It takes a year to master it." Shawn answer.

"For him, he only took a month." Ryan chuckles.

Everyone laughs happily before heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

 **(Heather's POV)**

I was sitting on the table with my friends. I watched Alpha Black doing magic tricks for the little ones. They would gasp in amazement or cheer. I still can't believe he can turn into a dragon, the dragon on my dream. Maybe, he's the boy that kiss my hand. I was snapped out when Astrid taps my shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Alpha Black?" she teased.

I blushed but nodded slightly. I did have a little crush on him. His mysteriousness was so breath taking.

"I don't see what so special about that guy." Snotlout scoff.

"Jealous because he's more handsome than you along with his friends?" Ruffnut snickers. We all laugh when Snotlout grumbles.

"Come Snotlout, it will be all worth it when we show them that we can be trusted." Hiccup said.

"Yeah and don't forget, they're the only ones that knows the location of the Furies." Fishlegs said excitingly.

"Yeah…" I agreed with a sigh as I look at Alpha Black.

Alpha Black looks at me and made a circular motion with his hands. There were sparkling lights until a red rose appeared out of nowhere. He blew the rose toward me and I took it with no hesitation. I looked at Alpha Black and made a smile of thank you. Alpha Black nodded before doing more magic tricks for the children. I smiled with a blush as I sniff the rose.

"How come she gets cool boyfriend?" Ruffnut mutters in disappointment.

"Maybe because, he likes Heather more then you," Tuffnut snickers.

Ruffnut glares at him before tackling him to the ground. As they rolled around punching each other, I looked at Alpha Black again and think if he's the man in my dreams with blood red draconic eyes.

* * *

 **Done! I will update at Nov 8. 2015 2: 40 pm. Review or Favorite.**


	13. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Chapter 13: Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **(Toothless' POV)**

One week has pass since the Masayoshi Riders stayed here. I was happy that the Masayoshi Riders are getting to know Berkian's society. I was even happier because they will someday show us the island of Night Furies! I and my friends walked over to Blaze, Virgo and their friends. " **Greetings,** "

They all look at me, " **Hey there Alpha.** " Willa said cheerfully.

" **So what do you guys think of Berk?** " Hookfang asked.

" **It's very beautiful.** " Snowflake purrs.

" **Do you think we will past the test?** " Meatlug asked.

" **Maybe…** " Ignatius mutters, not trusting them yet.

Terra rolled his eyes, " **Ignore him, he and his rider don't trust people.** "

" **Really?** " Stormfly asked.

" **Yup, he can't control his ego of a brain, if he has.** " Tsunami chuckled.

Ignatius glares at him before pouncing at him. The two rolled on the floor, snarling and hissing at each other, as they rolled away to the forest. Terra sighs before getting up. " **I'll stop them.** " He grumbles before chasing after the two fighting dragons.

" **Are they always like this?** " Cloudjumper asked.

Willa nodded, " **Oh yeah, they always fight like their riders.** " She grunts.

" **Our Riders are like that too.** " Barf and Belch unison.

We, minus Lotus, laugh happily. I was feeling a great time with the Furies. I made good friends with them especially with Blaze, Virgo and Willa. Blaze was like a best friend that I had since hatchlinghood. Virgo was like that too but I may have a little crush on her, scratch that, I fell in love with her! Her beauty was so…so…wow! I wish that she was my mate, too bad I am crooked and Blaze was protective on her, I got that protective information from Willa. Speaking of which, ever since I met her, I felt a weird connection. She was like a female version of me but was a bit shy. I felt like she was my sister.

Shaking my head, I went over to the academy along with the other dragons. I looked over to Virgo, who was talking with her brother. She was so beautiful. I smiled dreamily at her, Willa leans at my side with a smirk, and said " **Like what you see?** " she teased.

I gave her a playful annoyed look. We both laugh happily before heading towards the academy. As we entered, we saw Pyro and H2O on a brawl. I don't know if they are training or they were fighting because H2O said something that made Pyro mad.

"Baka!" Pyro yelled angrily as he jumps in the air with his fist raised.

"Damu!" H2O yelled as he jumped in the air with his fist raised as well.

Their fist collided, causing a strong blast of force. We all hold on to the ground, except for Snotlout and the Thorston twins. They were flew off their seats and hit on the wall. As the two fight; Pyro summons a fire from his fist and hits H2o, sending the water Rider towards the forest. Then Pyro summons fire from his feet and flies towards the forest as well.

I looked over to Alpha Black. He sighs in annoyance and he looks over to Demolition, "Can you stop them before they destroy the forest?" he asked, with a hint of pleading.

I could tell that Demolition was grinning under his mask, "Ya got it mate." He said before hitting the academy's floor, causing a hole. He jumps in with a salute before going down while closing the hole.

"Sorry about Pyro and H2O." Black Sapphire bowed, "They're always like that."

"We feel your pain." Astrid mutters looking at the Thorston twins.

Willa giggles, " **Even they're fully matured they still act like hatchlings.** " She said.

" **Tell me about!** " I agreed.

The two of us laugh happily. I notice Domino looking at me. Her cold dark eyes bore a hole, right through my very soul. She turns away and leans over to Alpha Black and whispered something to him that I couldn't understand. He nodded and looks at the others, "Well, it seems that you guys can handle the test very well." He said.

"So, is that mean we can go to the Land of Masayoshi?" Heather asked, with her face a bit red.

Poison Ivy giggles, "Hotondo." She said. (Almost)

"She said, "Almost"." Icicle translated.

"My team and I are going to have a meeting and discus it," he said before getting on Blaze, "We will tell you the news tomorrow."

The rest of the Masayoshi Riders got on. Willa waves her paw in goodbye and took off with the others. I smiled sadly at them. They were like a part of my family. I went over to Hiccup and he pats my head, "Don't worry bud, we will pat the test." He said with a smile.

I nodded and we all headed home.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

Once we are the cave and Ryan and Terra got the four fighting knuckleheads. Catori told me that she felt Toothless' aura. His aura resembles to Will and her parents. In my theory, Toothless is Shadow Erebus and Delany. My friends and I along with Blaze know this information. We can't tell Eira, Kondo, Kagome or their dragons. We don't know for sure.

I was at the cliff with Blaze by side. The two of us were watching the sunset. I felt a presence coming behind me. I knew it was Catori, "Catori," I said, not turning around. "I need you to spy on Toothless and see what information you can get." I ordered.

I can tell that Catori bowed and walks away without making a sound. Blaze looks at me, " **Do you think Toothless is really Shadow?** " he asked.

" **I don't think, I know.** " I said, " **Catori senses his aura and he is Shadow, but we must be careful with him. He's the one that defeated the tyrant queen and Drago's Bewilderbeast.** "

Blaze's eyes widen in shock, " **He's the great one that killed Kasai's terrible mother and the tyrant Alpha?** "

I nodded before heading back to the cave followed by Blaze.

* * *

 **(Catori's POV)**

I transform myself into a black crow and spied on Toothless. He does resemble to Erebus but Toothless has a missing tail fin. Snorts, he must a lost it when dragons and Vikings were at war. I saw his friends coming over to him.

" **Hey Tooth!** " Hookfang called, using that nickname.

" **Hey guys, how's it going?** " Toothless asked.

" **Doing just fine,** " Belch answered.

" **I'm so excited!** " Meatlug roars happily, " **If we pass the test we can finally meet more of you kind.** "

Toothless nodded in agreement, " **I just hope we can do it,** " he croons.

Stormfly looks at him, " **What's wrong Toothless?** "

Toothless looks at his friends, " **I really wish if my family is there. In the Land of Masayoshi,** " He said, " **If I find them and I could finally know what happen to me twenty two years ago.** "

My eyes, for the first time, widen in shock, Toothless didn't know his family? I watched and listen even more.

" **Don't worry Toothless, you will find them.** " Stormfly squawks.

" **Yeah! And besides, you have us!** " Belch roars happily.

Toothless smiles and nodded, " **Yeah, you guys are right.** "

" **Let's change the subject,** " Hookfang said, " **Let us talk about you and Virgo.** "

Toothless gave him a blank looks, " **Hookfang, me and Virgo are just friends.** " He grumbles.

" **Right…** " His friends sarcastically said.

" **What? We are!** " he roared in offence.

" **Toothless, you can't hide your feelings for her,** " Stormfly said, " **Confess your love for her.** "

Toothless looks at her, " **Have you forgotten that she has a very protective older brother that will kill me if I lay a single claw on her?** " he growls.

" **So? You're friends with Blaze now.** " Barf said.

" **Yeah, and I bet a cod that he will let you go on a date with her.** " Belch finished.

Toothless groans and rolled his eyes, " **Guys, please, Willa told me that if a male tries to flirt or date with his sister then Blaze will either attack him or scare him off.** " He said.

" **Wow, Willa sure gave you good information.** " Meatlug commented.

" **Yeah, she was really kind enough to share that information.** " Toothless said.

" _Hmph, typical sibling relationship,_ " I thought with a snort.

" **Well, we should get ready. We don't want to fail the test of trust.** " Toothless said, getting up.

They nodded before they all walked to the plaza. I took off and fly towards the cave, so Toothless is Shadow. Maybe the Riders of Berk can go to the Land of Masayoshi.

* * *

 **(Author's POV, night)**

Shawn was standing on a branch on a tall tree. He was leaning on his back of the tree with his arms crossed. Then a black crow, Catori, came by and transforms in her human form and she landed on the other side of branch. "Catori, what is you report?" He asked, not turning around.

Catori bowed and said, "Toothless is Shadow but he doesn't remember his family."

Shawn nodded his head, "Anything else?"

"He also has feelings with Virgo." She said.

Shawn shook my head with a smirk on my face that was hidden under my mask, "That dragon is such a love sick puppy." He mutters, "Tomorrow, tell our friends to spend time with the riders and their dragons so we can share a bond of friendship and also tomorrow, we should let the Berk's Rider to come in our home." He ordered.

Catori nodded before transforming to a golden eagle and took off towards the cave. Shawn looks at moon, "The Riders are almost to the top." He mutters.

On the next day, the Masayoshi Riders were up and ready. They put on their mask first before heading out. Once they did, they saw the Riders of Berk waiting for them in plaza, "Ah! You guys are here." Hiccup said with a smile.

Shawn nodded, "You and your friends are almost ready to past the test." He said.

The Berk's Riders were getting excited, "So, anything we can do for you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, today my teammates will get to know you and your friends," Shaw said, "If we get to know you then we will let you all pass early."

The Rider's of Berk became excited and they nodded in agreement. They all spend their time with each other and learn many things about themselves. Astrid and the Masayoshi's female Riders are strong and beautiful and they don't like being flirted by Snotlout. Snotlout learned it the hard way, when he tried to win Catori's heart but ends up getting a strong mechanical punch on the face by Catori, sending him 40 feet in the air and he crashed on the ocean. Shawn and Hiccup were born leaders, even though Shawn was stronger and more handsome than Hiccup, they both have good hearts. Kagome and Galaxy like the Thorston twins because they pull of the funniest pranks. The Dragons were getting know each other as well, mostly Toothless. Blaze allowed Toothless to spend the time with Virgo. Toothless didn't know why Blaze allowed him to spend his time with Virgo but he liked it. Toothless and Virgo spend their time together, they laugh when they told each other the funniest jokes. Heather was like that too, she spends her time with Shawn. She has a huge crush on him, Shawn can tell and maybe he has a crush on her too. The Masayoshi Riders show them their magic and their ability to communicate with animals and dragons. The Riders of Berk were amazed by them and they spend their time with the Masayoshi Riders

After a few hours, Shawn and Heather went on a long walk together, alone. Toothless was allowed to go on a date with Virgo, Blaze trusted him very well. As the two Night Furies walk, Toothless shows Virgo the cove where he met Hiccup. The two got to know each other very well. Toothless discovered that Virgo and Blaze didn't meet their parents because they disappeared 22 years ago and Virgo learns that Toothless never knew his family and was raised by a group of Nadders. They walked about until they reached a cliff. They saw the moon up in the sky as it shines down on them. They sat on the grassy floor and looked at each other for a moment. Sapphire blue eyes met forest green eyes. Their body felt automatically moved as they lean over to each other. Their snouts were about to touch until…

BOOM!

They two sharply looked up to see screaming Arius was sent flying in the air, followed by an angry Jin. Ryan, riding on Terra, chased after them while yelling them to stop followed by Ignatius and Tsunami. Virgo and Toothless looks at each other before clearing their throats, " **I should go after them.** " Virgo said before taking off.

Toothless sighs sadly, and then he heard Virgo coming back. As she landed in front of him, she licks his snout. Toothless eyes widen in shock and his jaws dropped. He looks at Virgo in wonder and shock, " **Thanks for the date.** " Virgo said with a smile before taking off again.

Toothless stared at her disappearing form and then he made a goofy smiled and he fainted happily.

Shawn and Heather walked on the forest floor, admiring the beauty of the forest. The two got to know each other very well. Heather appreciated Shawn for ending her tyrant brother and also Drago. She wonders if Shawn was the boy in his dream. They reached at a beautiful clearing; they saw many flowers and life in it. The moon was shining down at them. The two sat down and talk to each other. Shawn shows her many magical tricks and Heather shows him her weapon. Then Heather looks at Shawn and said, "Alpha Black?"

Shawn looks at her, "Did you dream about a girl?" she asked.

Shawn knew that he was asking if he was the one who she saw in her dream. The truth be told, Shawn knows that he was the boy in her dream. "Yes, I dream about her and she was about to kiss me. Why do you ask?"

Heather blushed, "Well, you see I had a dream about this boy. We were dancing in the field and I saw he has blood res draconic eyes and then a dragon…"

"If you are asking if I am the boy in your dream," Shawn gets up and removes his sunglasses to revile his draconic eyes, "And the answer is yes."

Heather gasps as he got up, "You are the one in my dream!" she said.

"Yes, and I know why we have the same dream." He said. Heather looks at him, "It was a vision to show us our true soul mates."

"You mean that you are my…lover?"

Shawn shrugs, "It might be possible but dreams can be very powerful if not use right."

Heather nodded and they looked at each other. Green meets Blood red. The two came closer to each other and Heather puts her hand on Shawn's face and Shawn holds it. The two looked at each other and their lips coming closer to each other…

BOOM!

The two look up and saw Arius being tackled by Jin in the sky while Ryan, Terra, Virgo, Ignatius and Tsunami chased them. Ryan yells at them to knock it off. Sighing, Shawn lets go of Heather and puts on his sunglasses, "I better go and stop them." He said.

Heather nodded and hugs Shawn. Shawn eyes widen under his sunglasses, "Thank you." She whispered before letting go.

Shawn smiles under his mask before holding Heather's hand and kissed it. Heather blushed as he let go of her hand. Shawn jumps high in the air before turning into his dragon form and chased after the two rival elements. Heather's smiles again before taking out the red rose that Shawn gave him, "Thank you, Alpha Black." She whispered at the rose before heading home.

* * *

 **And finished! I hope you like it and the next one is the Riders meeting the Furies! I'll be updating at Nov 16. 5: 30 pm.**


	14. The Land of Masayoshi

**If you guys wondering why did I deleted the other two because well…I didn't like it. I want them to be special so I had to rewrite. And also the next chapter is something special I'll be updating at December 5, 5: 00 pm.**

 **And here are the couples:**

 **Shawn and Heather**

 **Kira and Ryū**

 **Jin and Sonata**

 **Arius and Skyla**

 **Maiko and Tuffnut**

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

 **Catori and Eret**

 **Aiyana and Snotlout**

 **Kondo and Eira**

 **Toothless and Virgo**

 **Cloudjumper and Topaz**

 **Ryan and Merida (It's not a crossover with Brave because on the second to the last chapter is where Tangle, Brave and Frozen will come. It is not a crossover but I hope you guys will like it and Rise of the Guardians is not included because it's about royalty and stuff.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Land of Masayoshi**

 **(Author's POV)**

On the next day, the Masayoshi Riders told Hiccup and his people to meet them at the Great Hall for an announcement. As they did, the Masayoshi stood on the stage.

"What is your announcement Alpha Black?" Hiccup asked.

Shawn and his team looked at each other and nodded. Shawn looks at everyone and said loudly, "You all pass!"

Everyone gasp, they can go to the Land of Masayoshi!

"You mean, we can go to your home land!" Hiccup said happily.

Shawn nodded, "But before we do, we should tell you our real names." He said.

"Real names?" Valka asked.

"Yes, the names that we gave you are our code names." Catori said.

"Are you also going to revile you faces?" Astrid asked.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Alright but be warned." Shawn said as he removes his mask and sunglasses. As he did, they saw his blood red draconic eyes. Everyone, minus Heather, gasps in fear and in amazements.

Shawn smirks, "I warned you all." He said.

"What happen to your eyes?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"I'll explain it to you everything after we let you guys meet the Furies." He said.

Then the others removed their masks, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Eret, and Fishlegs' mouths drop in pure shock. When they saw the female riders' face, they fell in love.

Ruffnut flirts at the male riders; she thinks they are hot, which they are. Daiki and Zaria transforms back to their regular forms. Then Shawn puts his fist in his chest, "I am Shawn Han Black! This is my Sister, Kira Han Black. Our friends, Ryū Tatsuo, Maiko Ayaka, Sonata Frost, Jin Retsu, Arius Shi, Skyla Silverwind, Ryan Spear, Catori Black, Aiyana Black, Eira Henderson, Kondo and Kagome!" Shawn said loudly.

The Masayoshi Riders saluted to them. Everyone cheered at them, then Shawn went over to Hiccup, "Come," he ordered before going outside.

Everyone went outside and the Masayoshi Riders and their dragons went to the cliff and stood tall and face at villagers, "You all are wondering where the Land of Masayoshi, right?" Shawn asked.

They nodded, "Well, we will show you where it is now." He said.

Hiccup smiles and said, "When do we leave."

The Masayoshi Riders, minus Catori, chuckles. Shawn looks at him in amusement, "How about now." He said before his eyes started to glow. Then Shawn let a powerful roar that made everyone, minus his teammates, to cover their ears. As he stops, a big swirling vortex appeared in the sky. The whole village gasps in shock to see islands appeared!

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Shawn smirks, "I give you the Land of Masayoshi!"

"Your Island can fly!" Gobber exclaims in shock.

"Duh! We can't leave our home unprotected." Arius said.

The black dots came out of the islands and they fly towards Berk. The Berkians gasp when they saw the Furies flying towards them along with the other species. The Berkians just mouth dropped in pure shock and Shawn started to introduce the Leaders of Dragons to the Berkians and also how he got his dragon eyes. Kira explains the species, making Fishlegs happy. Then Erebus and Delany landed, Willa trotted over to her parents and nuzzles them happily and they nuzzle back. Topaz and Felix landed, Cloudjumper's eyes widen in surprise to see a beautiful female Stormcutter.

Hookfang leans over and nudges his side, " **Like what you see?** " Hookfang snickers at him.

Cloudjumper gave him a warning growl and then Eira runs over to Topaz, "Hey Mom!" she said happily, hugging her foster mom's face. Topaz croons at her foster daughter.

Hookfang and Cloudjumper's eyes widen in shock. That's Eira's mother?! Felix nuzzled his foster sister's leg, earning a belly scratches.

Then four big portal opened, then out came Kasai, Kōrudo, Saltus and Shiro came out with a might roar. The villagers and their dragons gasp in shock to see them.

"You guys tamed those dragons?!" Hiccup exclaims in shock.

"No, just Shawn," Aiyana said.

"They are the four Alpha dragons." Kira explains, "But one is the ultimate one."

"Which one is it?" Fishlegs asked excitingly.

Shawn went on the center of the plaza and every dragon from the Land of Masayoshi bowed at him respectfully along with the alphas. "I am," Shawn said.

The Berkians were amazed to hear that. Shawn is the King of Masayoshi! Then Shawn gets on Kōrudo's tusk and he was lifted up, "Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" he said loudly, everyone looks at him, "Long ago, there was a Night Fury hatchling that was taken away from the storm of the Land of Masayoshi twenty two years ago."

Everyone gasps in shock except for the Furies; they know Shawn was talking about Shadow. "They said he was killed in the storm but he didn't, he survived!" he said.

That made everyone gasps again even the Furies, "He was trained in Dragon Island and ended the Dragon and Human War." Shawn continues, looking at Toothless, "And he lives here on Berk!"

Hiccup's eyes widen in realization as he looks at Toothless, who eyes were also wide, in shock.

"The Night Fury hatchling's name was Shadow but here he is called Toothless! Toothless is the long lost son of Erebus and Delany and the older brother of Willa!"

Everyone gasps in shock as they look at Toothless. Erebus and Delany and Willa looked at him in shock as they walked over to him. They look at Toothless and Toothless looks back.

Erebus looks at his son in happiness, " **My son.** " He croons before using his wings to hug him. Delany hugs his son as well. The two couples were happy to see their son again. Toothless heart burst with joy; if dragons could cry then he would be in brinks of tears. As they let go, Willa looks at Toothless with a smile before hugging him, " **I miss you big brother,** " she whispered. Toothless smiled and hugs her back. Tuffnut was sniffing, "Are you crying?" Catori asked blankly.

"No! Maybe…don't judge me!" he said but got punch on the face by Catori.

As Shawn gets down, his Skrill nieces and nephews. They licked him and nuzzled him.

" **We miss you Uncle Shawn!** " Sandā exclaims happily.

" **Can we play with the new hatchlings?** " Raitoningu asked.

Shawn got up and pats Den'atsu's head, " **Alright but be careful.** " He purrs.

Nodding, the hatchlings went out to play with the hatchlings of Berk. Heather went over to Shawn. "Wow, so they're your Skrill nieces and nephews?" she asked.

Shawn nodded before getting up, "Yup, and they are really playfully." He said.

Heather chuckled at him and then Hiccup and Valka came, "Shawn that was…wow! I never saw that kind of magic you have in there." Hiccup said.

"Aye," Valka agreed, "And you, King of all dragons, have to tell us more about the Furies."

"I could but first…" Shawn's hands started to glow, "Let's party!" he yelled before clapping his hands together.

In a flash, many foods, decoration were hanged and set and music started to play. The Berkians and their dragons' mouth dropped in pure amazement.

"What the hell are ya all waiting for?" Ryan asked with a grin, "Party time!"

Then Shawn and Kira snapped their fingers and everyone was wearing fancy clothes, Viking Style. The Masayoshi Riders snapped their fingers too and they wear fancy clothes too. Arius, Ryū, and Jin wear a Japanese style Samurai robes. Sonata, Maiko, Kagome and Skyla wear beautiful Kimonos. Kondo and Ryan wear tuxedoes and Eira was wearing a short emerald dress. Catori wears a white blouse, black pants and jackets and high-heel shoes. Kira wears a tube black and white double slip dress and Aiyana wears a pink long sleeve dress. Shawn was wearing the clothes n his dream, without his mask and sunglasses. They all cheered before partying, there were many endless foods for them and many amazing music. Then Kira, Sonata and Skyla went to the stage. The music started to play an Indian like music and the three started singing.

Kira: Yea. Love always finds a way every single time. Once we learn to trust our heart. And Know inside it feels right.

Sonata: Now we see who we are in a different light. We're not so far apart, anything is possible.

Skyla: With all the differences we're stronger here. Now the truth has been discovered ooh yeah. After all we've been through now it's clear. That all of us, we share.

Kira, Sonata and Skyla: One World, One Love, One All. We're a circle together. One World, One Heart, One Song. Now and forever!

Then Shawn come flying on top of Kira playing a rock and roll guitar. He and Kira sing together as a family.

Kira: Everybody Celebrate!

Shawn: Bring on the party, bring on the dance!

Kira: Time to let the music Play!

Shawn: The Party never ends!

Kira: Everybody every world!

Shawn: Stand up and shout, say it loud!

Kira: Everyone around the world!

Shawn: Come on and join in!

Skyla: We're gathered here today. Everything just right.

Sonata: Cause when you give from your heart. The things you do come back to you.

Kira: There to be strong and brave. Not afraid to try.

Sonata: That's when we see who we are. The best of friends and that's fun.

Skyla: With all the differences we're stronger here. Now the truth has been discovered ooh yeah.

Kira: After all we've been through now it's clear. That all of us, we share.

Kira, Sonata and Skyla: One World, One Love, One All. We're a circle together. One World, One Heart, One Song. Now and forever!

Kira: Ooh I never knew that love!

Sonata: Would find a way to bring together, both of us.

Shawn: Now inside, I know it's true.

Shawn and Kira: 'Cause what we have is meant to be. You'll let me be the real me. Together here is where we belong.

Then everyone started dancing, Maiko was dancing with Tuffnut, Kagome was dancing with Galaxy and Eira and Kondo were dancing together.

Kira, Sonata and Skyla: One World, One Love, One All, We're a circle together. One World, One Heart, One Song. Now and forever! One World, One Love, One All, We're a circle together! One World, One Heart, One Song. Now and forever! We're a circle together! Now and forever! One World…

As they finished, everyone burst in cheering.

"Sing another one!" a Viking man cheered.

"Catori! Aiyana! You girls try!" Kira said.

Catori rolled her eyes but she went in stage along with Aiyana. The song started to play.

Catori: Someday I'll let you in. Treat you right. Drive you outta your mind Oooh!

Aiyana: You never met a chick like me burn so bright! I'm gonna make you blind.

Then they walked in front in sexy motion, making the males drool at them, except for Hiccup and the Masayoshi Riders.

Catori and Aiyana: Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, ya boy. Let's get it started! Give it up! You can't win! 'Cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up!

Catori and Aiyana: Come a little closer, baby, baby, come a little closer. Come a little closer, Baby, baby!

Catori: So stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave me behind!

Aiyana: Noooo, You better believe that I'm here to stay (Catori: That's right!). Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine! (Ooooohh)

Catori and Aiyana: Look at me boy, 'Cause I got you. Where I want you? Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, wanna break you. Take a backseat boy. 'Cause now I'm driving!

Catori and Aiyana: Give it up! You can't win! 'Cause I know where you've been!  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up!

Catori and Aiyana walks on a slow paste. Catori looks at Eret in a hot way, making Eret go crazy for her.

Aiyana: Ah oooh yeaaah!

Catori: Ah oooho heeey!

Aiyana: Hey yeah, yeah yeaaaah!

Catori and Aiyana: Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, baby, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, baby, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby. If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight! Look at me boy,  
'cause I got you. Where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, When I break you, take a backseat boy. 'Cause now I'm driving. Give it up! You can't win! 'Cause I know where you've been! Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up! Ohhhh, YEAH!

As they finished, everyone cheered for them. Ruffnut just crossed her arms and frowns. She doesn't like it when Eret fell in love with Catori.

"Shōn-kun! Anata wa utaubekidesu!" Maiko said, (Shawn-kun! You should sing!)

"I don't know…" Shawn rubs the back of his neck.

"Come on! Shawn- nii-san!" Kagome said, pulling his arm, "Sing!"

Everyone, minus Catori, to let him sing, eventually, Shawn agrees and went in stage. He summoned floating violins, a drum and a guitar. Then the guitar starts playing then the violins and Shawn started singing.

Shawn: I have a dream, you are there. High above the clouds somewhere, rain is falling from the sky but it never touches you. You're way up high!

Then the dragons took off to the sky, Toothless uses his automatic tail fin to go flying with them and they started to dance up in the air. Then the Vikings started dancing too. Then uses a gravitational spell and made everyone fly!

Shawn: No more worries, No more fears. You have made them disappear, sadness tried to steal the show but now it feels like many years ago. And I, I will be with you every step (Hey! Hey!) Tonight, I found a friend in you and I'll keep you close forever. Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh) into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh) Where you can be, whoever you want to be, Come fly with me!

Toothless hovers and watched Virgo, dancing with her brother, with a smile. Willa saw this and made wicked grin on her face.

Shawn: We can fly all day long. Show me the world. Sing me a song. Tell me what the future holds. You and me will paint it all in gold!

Willa silently flies over to her older brother. Toothless was too focused on Virgo.

Shawn: And I, I will believe your every word (Hey! Hey!) 'Cause I. I have a friend in you. We'll always stay together… Come fly with me!

Then Willa pushes Toothless over to Virgo, who stops dancing with her brother, and accidentally bumps her. Virgo's eyes widen along with Toothless. The two hovered in the air a bit. But, Virgo smiles and nudges Toothless' face and started dancing. Toothless smiles and started to dance as well.

Shawn: (oh-oh oh-oh) into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh) Where you can be, whoever you want to be, Come fly with me! (Hey!)

Then Shawn flies over to Heather and the two hold each other and started dancing together. Their faces were close together and they smiled.

Shawn: And I, I will be with you every step. Tonight I found a friend in you and I keep you close forever!

Then they flew high in the sky. As Shawn dace with Heather spinning her a bit and holds her close.

Shawn: Come fly with me, into a fantasy. Where you can be, whoever you want to be. Come fly with me! Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh) into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh) Where you can be, whoever you want to be. Come fly with me! (Hey!)

As they stopped, everyone cheered at him. Shawn and Heather bowed before a new music started to play and everyone started dancing. Shawn and Kira flew high in the air until they were at the moon.

"You are an amazing dancer and singer." Heather said with a blush.

Shawn smiles as they dance near the moon. Then the stars shinned at them, the two look at each other's eyes. Shawn holds Heather's hands close as their face comes closer.

"Shawn, I think I fell in love with you." Heather confessed.

Shawn's smiles and kiss Heather's hand, "And so have I." He said.

Smiling the two closed each other's eyes before giving each other a kiss on the lips. Everyone saw that and awe at them. Kira smiles at them before kissing Ryū. Skyla grabs Arius from his collar and kiss him. Sonata and Jin kissed each other. Maiko smiles at them and looks at Tuffnut with a smirk. Tuffnut looks at her in confusion. "What?"

Maiko grabs him by the collar and leans him down and gave him a passionate kiss. Tuffnut right leg twitches a lot. As she lets go, Tuffnut was spinning in the air as he stop. He made a goofy grin, "Wow…" he mutters before fainting.

Catori looks at Eret before sighing; she grabs him by his shirt and kisses him. As she stops, Eret fainted in happiness. Aiyana was surprise to see her older sister did that, but shrugs and kissed Snotlout. As she did, Snotlout grins and chanted, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Aiyana giggled at him. Ryan smiles at them, he doesn't like Ruffnut because she wasn't his type. Willa sneaks behind Toothless and pushes him over to Virgo. The two press their snouts at each other. Their eyes grew wide as they pulled away in shock. The dragons cheered for them, saying they make a good couple. Toothless apologizes to Virgo and she also did the same.

Everyone was having a good time and their lives will be more fun soon.

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **One World by the Cheetah Girls**

 **Give it up by Victorious**

 **Into Fantasy by Alexander Ryback**

 **I'll be updating soon and the next chapter is where the Masayoshi Riders show their cars to them.**


	15. Family Reunion

**Chapter 15: Family reunion**

At the beach of Berk, Shawn, without his mask or sunglasses on, was fixing his black Modified Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR. Kira was checking the engines on her black and white Lamborghini Veneno. Ryū was checking his red W Motors Lykan Hypersport. Catori was checking on her motorcycle. Jin was lying on his Koenigsegg One. Maiko was polishing her Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Aiyana was checking the tires of her Mclaren P1. Sonata was recharging her Gumpert Apollo using the solar energy. Eira was fixing her new car, Pagani Huayra. Skyla was checking the propellers of her helicopter. Arius was tanning on his speedboat and Ryan and Kondo were fixing their Monster Trucks. Their dragons were dozing off on the beach. Then the Riders of Berk came.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Fixing our vehicles," Ryan said.

The Masayoshi Riders explained everything about their world so they know what they are.

"Are they fast?" Heather asked.

"Wanna find out?" Shawn asked with a small smile.

Shawn mutters a spell and light race track appeared from the water. Berk's Riders gasp in shock until they were teleported to racetrack. The Masayoshi riders were in their vehicles. Yes, there is a water racetrack for Arius. When the lights signal them to go, they drive in amazing speed. The Riders of Berk cheered for them as race each other.

"Man! I wish I have those cars!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agrees.

As they finished, Shawn wins the race and they all went out. The Berk's Riders were amazed by their talents and asked to teach them someday. But they have a mission to do by patrolling the borders. Shawn and Kira, without their mask, were riding on their dragons as they fly, they found an island they landed and check things out. As they did, they heard something. They pointed their guns at bushes while their dragons growled. Then a male albino Night Fury came. He was bigger than Blaze and he seems to be more wise then aggressive.

" **Who are you?** " he growled.

Shawn steps forward and said, " **I am Shawn Black and this is my sister, Kira Black.** "

Then a beautiful female Night Fury with blue eyes came, " **You speak Dragon?** "

Shawn nodded, " **Yes, it was pass down for generations.** "

Then two figures came out, a muscular albino man wearing a black soldier uniform and a Japanese woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was also slender and wearing a female ninja clothes. The two adults look at Shawn and Kira and gasp in shock.

"Shawn? Kira?" the albino man asked.

Shawn and Kira's eyes widen in shock, "How did you two know are names?" Kira asked.

"In all these years," the woman said, "You took after us and where we?" she looks down sadly before looking at the twins.

"W-what are you two talking about?" Shawn asked.

"You two were only babies," the man said as the woman finished, "But parents never forgets."

Shawn and Kira gasp in shock. These people…are their parents!

"Mom? Dad?" Kira's eyes began to water.

Nashoba and Yuki smiled and hugged their children. Kira began to cry while Shawn smiles sadly. As they let go, Yuki looks at Shawn's eyes. "Shawn? What happen to your eyes?" she asked.

Shawn chuckles, "Let's just say I sort of use an ancient spell to save an island on Furies."

The male albino night fury and female night fury look at them in shock, " **Did you just say…Island of Furies?** "

Nodding, Shawn and Kira explain everything. The two Fury couple named White Knight and Sky were amaze to hear that. Then Blaze and Virgo came and gasp to see White Knight and Sky.

" **Mom? Dad?** " Blaze looks at them in shock.

They smiled and they all hug each other with full happiness. As they let go, Shawn and Kira lead them back to Berk. As they did, everyone, minus Catori and Lotus, was shock to see the long lost family of Shawn and Kira and Blaze and Virgo. Tenebris was happy to see his brother again and he was telling him the great stories of his niece and nephew. Nashoba and Yuki were getting to know their new family and they got along with Valka and Gobber.

Life on Berk and Masayoshi got whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **(Shawn's POV)**

It's been two weeks since Kira and I were united with our parents along with our dragons. Mom and Dad were very good at helping things around Berk. Mom helps Valka on the dragons. Dad helps Gobber on the forge. Their dragons were happy with their children too. White Knight accepted Toothless being Virgo's mate after all; they were best friends since hatchlinghood. Sky was happy for Blaze because he and Sunray were happy together.

Everything was perfect…kind off.

I was helping Hiccup attaching pipes on Vikings' houses. I told him how we get water easily instead of going to the well. As we take a break, I saw something coming over to us. I got up and growl and told Hiccup that there was something coming. Hiccup ordered his people to get weapons, as they did. They readied themselves. Then it landed to revile a military helicopter. Then a familiar figure came wearing a military uniform.

"Uncle Dakota!" Kira and I yelled happily as we rushed over to our uncle and we hugged him and hugs back.

As they let go, Uncle saw Dad and gasps, "Brother?"

Dad and him did a man hug and told him everything what happen. I asked my uncle did he get sent by a mysterious light. He told us that the military discovered the weird energy signature and was able to make a portal. That took them seven years to make. We were amaze to hear that. Then I wonder…

"Uncle? Are you and the pilot are the only ones here?" I asked.

Uncle shook his head before taking out his walky-talky and said, "Alright! Bring them here!"

With that said, many helicopters, aquatic tanks and jets came to view. Everyone, minus us, was shock. Hiccup was amazed to see many inventions while the Thorston Twins were happy to see many explosive. Uncle told us we can go back home, but I told them we were happy with our new home and want to stay. Uncle understands and gave me a small box.

"Use this, it can send you and your friends back home and here." He said with a small smile. I smiled too and said, "Maybe you should rest, we're going to have a big party later with other kingdoms." I said.

Uncle nodded and calls the people from our world and explained everything. Many soldiers landed their vehicles and the Thoston Twins went over to the vehicles and wanted to touch them.

"Wow! I wonder what this button does." But before Tuffnut could press that button, a soldier came and punched the daylights out of Tuffnut. Ruffnut snickered at him until she was teaser by a female soldier.

Uncle was getting to know Berk very well; we started to prepare the party. Using our magic, we finished in five seconds. Then ships came to view. Shawn and Kira used their magic to make everyone look good. As the ships dock, the Viking announcer announces the names of the ships.

"Presenting the Kingdom of Dunbroch, the Kingdom of Corona, and the Kingdom of Arendelle,"

Then the rulers came, "King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and the young princes Harris, Hubert and Hamish of Dunbroch." He said, "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna from Arendelle and King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel of Corona."

They all went over to Hiccup, who bowed at them, "Welcome to my Village your majesties." Hiccup said with a smile.

"It is great to be here." Rapunzel said.

Then they went over to the plaza, the royal family awed at the decorations and notices the new group of people. Shawn and the others were introduced and they all started to party. Harris, Hubert and Hamish were looking at some cakes on the table, but they can't get it because Maudie was there guarding the sweets.

"Psst!"

The three turns around to see Kagome and Galaxy at the table; "Wanna get some sweets?" Kagome asked.

The triplets nodded and Kagome transforms into a snake and slithered towards Maudie. As she did, Maudie screamed and runs away in fear. Kagome transforms back and took the sweets and went over to the triplets and Galaxy. As she did, they all feast at the sweets. Darky shook his head at his daughters. They maybe strong but they are always pulling pranks. Sonata was getting to know Elsa. She and her have both ice powers and they get along just find. Olaf was patting Snowflake. He said she was cold. Anna was getting to know Skyla. They are both free spirited girls that wanted to have fun. Rapunzel was getting to know Kira. She and Kira are very close now. Arius was showing off his powers. He can summon a water dragon. Jin rolled his eyes at Arius's power and decided to ignore it.

Ryan was walking around, with Terra by his side, looking at the people talking. He's not much to partying so he decided to go to the training grounds at the woods. As he got there, he saw Merida firing arrows at target dummies. He let out a loud whistle of impressed, "Crikey! I've neve' seen impressive arrow firing like that." He said.

Merida looks at him with a proud smile, "Yea' me da taught me how to shoot a bow n arrow since I was a wee girl." She said.

"Blimey! So did m' dad, before he, uh, pass away." Ryan rubs the back of his neck.

Merida felt sorry for him before smiling, "Do ya know how to shoot a bow n arrow?"

Ryan smiled before grabbing bow and arrow and shoots at a target dummy making a perfect shot. The two spend their time shooting arrows at practice dummies and Ryan gives Merida a ride on Terra. Merida was amaze when she rides a dragon. When they landed on the plaza, Fergus and Elinor saw them together and believe that their daughter has found a future husband. Shawn was sitting at the cliff looking at ocean bellow. Heather saw him and sits close to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shawn looks at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just happy that everyone is here." He said.

Smiling, Heather rested her head on Shawn's shoulder and Shawn rested his head on hers. As the two rest, everyone continues to party.

* * *

 **Eight months later.**

Shawn was wearing a ceremonial robe of a Japanese wedding. That's right; Shawn and Heather are getting married! Shawn's friends got married before him. Kira and Ryū got married. Sonata and Jin got married. Arius and Skyla got married. Catori and Eret got married. Aiyana and Snotlout got married. Maiko and Tuffnut got married. And Ryan married Merida and became King of Dunbroch. Merida became Garnet's new rider. But they visit their friends at the holidays.

Shawn was standing aisle as well as Hiccup. Their friends and everyone else were sitting on the chairs until the bride came. Everyone looks at Heather wearing a Japanese wedding Kimono. Windshear was by her side as they walk to the aisle and to Shawn. Widshear moves away as Hiccup began to speak. Heather and Shawn just look at each other with a smile on their faces. They were snap out of their thoughts when Hiccup said, "Do you Shawn take Heather as your wife?"

"I do," Shawn smiles.

"And do you Heather take Shawn as your husband?"

"I do," Heather smiles.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling, Shawn and Heather kissed and everyone cheered. As they finished, Heather throws her flower bouquet and all the women tried to get it but it landed in front of Virgo, who was sitting next to Toothless. Toothless and Virgo looked at each other before turning away with an embarrass smiles. Everyone cheered and started to party. Shawn and Heather danced in the air on the moonlight before giving each other a passionate kiss. Virgo and Toothless were at cliff looking at the ocean.

" **So…Virgo,** " Toothless rumbles. Virgo looks at him, " **You know the day when Willa…you know "accidentally" pushed me and…** "

Virgo smiles and nodded her head, " **I know and I love you too.** "

Toothless sighs, " **I under-** " Toothless' eyes widen as he looks at Virgo, " **Wait, what?** "

" **I said, I love you too,** " Virgo pressed her snout on Toothless'.

Toothless eyes widen happily as he returned the embrace. Berk and Masayoshi are getting a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short because I'm very busy with the crossovers on my little girl and dragons and so on. And MMM can you help me with the dragon heart crossover? And on December 16 5: 00 pm is the final chapter. That is all you guys need to know.**


	16. The End

**There is no Sequel because this is the last chapter okay? No more of this because I need to finish my other stories. MMM help me with the the crossover of Dragon Heart because I'm going to post it at December 21. 2015 at 2: 00 pm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The End**

 **Eight years later**

Shawn, riding on Blaze, was patrolling the borders of Berk and Masayoshi. It has been a peaceful year since he married Heather. As Shawn and Blaze were about to head back, they heard giggling. They turned to see an eight year old girl with black hair and draconic red eyes and an eight year old female Night Fury hatchling with red eyes. The little girl was wearing a black mini kimono with black leggings and shoes. She has armored arm bands and should plates and black hood.

As they came close, the little girl jumps off from the female Night Fury hatchling and Shawn caught her, "Hello Akira." Shawn smiles at her.

"Kon'nichiwa otōsan," Akira smiles.

Akira is Shawn and Heather's daughter. She was a skilled fighter and warrior and she isn't afraid of anything. Her dragons is a Night Fury name Rose, she is the daughter of Blaze and Sunray. The two of them were born on the same day. The others have their kids too.

Kira and Ryū have an eight year old son name Suoh, he has his mother's hair and father's eyes, and his dragon is Heat, a male Fire Fury and the son of Incendio and Blare's son. He has his mother's eyes. Sonata and Jin have twins, a boy and a girl named Shimo and Furea. Shimo looks like his mother and has her personality while Furea is spitting image of her father both looks and personality. Shimo's dragon is a male Ice Fury name Icefang and Furea's dragon is a female Fire Fury named Scorcha. Icefang and Scorcha's parents are Snowflake and Ignatius.

Arius and Skyla have an eight year old water bender daughter name Umi and a seven year old half human and win spirit son name Kaze. Umi has her father's hair and mother's eyes while Kaze has his mother's hair and father's eyes. Umi rides a female Water Fury name Lily while Kaze has a male Wind Fury name Riptide. Their parents are Tsunami and Aria.

Catori and Eret have an eight year old son name Ezhno; he has his father's eyes and mother's hair. His dragon is a male Rumblehorn name Bonebreaker. Aiyana and Snotlout have an eight year old son named Songan; he has his mother's eyes and father's hair. His dragon is a male Monstrous Nightmare name Firefang.

Maiko and Tuffnut have twin sons named Shi and Hametsu. They both have their mother's eyes and father's hair. They ride on a Hideous Zippleback named Gas and Spark. Hiccup and Astrid has a son name Aaron, he has his father's eyes and mother's hair. He rides a Night Fury name Night, he has green eyes and black scales with white markings. His parents are Toothless and Virgo.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs have an eight year old daughter name Tina. She has blond hair and has her father's eyes. She rides a male Gronckle name ZipZip. Ryan, who was in Dunbroch, and Merida have a son name Ricardo. He has his father's hair and mother's eyes. He's an earth bender and he rides an Earth Fury name Everest. He's the son of Terra and Garnet.

Kondo and Eira have a four year old daughter name Emma. She has her father's skin and eyes and mother's hair. She has both her parents' powers and her dragon is Bella, a hatchling of Boulder and Willa. She has her mother's scales and father's eyes and she have both fire powers of her parents.

Shawn smiles as they landed to Masayoshi. As they did, Akira and Rose went off to play with their cousins. Shawn went to a Japanese style house, where Heather was reading a book. She looks up and smiles to see her husband coming home. she puts down her book and she and Shawn kissed.

"How was the patrol?" she asked.

Shawn shrugs, "Everything is okay. I got a surprise visit from Akira and Rose."

Heather smiles as they went towards the hatchling playground. The Riders made the playground years ago so many hatchlings could play. As they got there, they saw their daughter playing with the others. Suoh was playing sword fighter with Akira. The two were mistaken as siblings many times. Shimo was meditating with Icefang. Furea and Umi were having a glaring contest. The two are rivals like their fathers along with their dragons. Kaze was practicing his bow and arrows at the practice dummies. Ezhno was napping on the ground with his dragon. Songan was reading a book while Firefang sleeps next to him. Shi and Hametsu were wrestling each other on the ground along with their dragons. Tina laughs at her cousins antics. Aaron was practicing with his axe. Ricardo was coming over to visit his friends to celebrate a big party.

Shawn and Heather were happy that everything was in balance. Shawn and Kira's parents went to the real world to finish their jobs with the help of their dragons. They come and visit their children and grandkids. Dakota still works at the military with his faithful dragon Tenebris. Blaze was the new leader of the Night Furies making Rosa the new heir.

Then they all went to Berk to party. As they got there, they saw everything ready. The young riders saw Ricardo and they all went over to him so they can play. The others came to start the party. Everyone ate and dance the beat of the magical music. Shawn and Heather were dancing together. Kira and Maiko came in stage.

"Our moms are going to sing!" Shi cheered.

The music started to play.

Kira: Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku. Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile. Koboreta namida wa don't cry kin demo gin demo nakute. Arifureta namida fall from my eyes megami mo kizukanai. Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no. Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Kakenukero hero. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Moyase mune no hi wo.  
My life. Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe. Daremo inai hasu no mori de miagete sora no ao. Kokoe wa motto ranai goodbye koruku to yona no mo dokuno. Amaku kaoru hona beyond the sky sekihokoru sekai ni. Sayonara changing changing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no. Egao changing changing sona egai wa kanao wo aki to terase mune hi wo. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Kakenukero hero. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Terase mune no hi wo.

Maiko: Hey mo miijaku ja hai to de hontou no jibun da daredaga wake up shita make up eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out. Konna afukara no way baby mukedasu niwa kogere teri wa me wo tan de sekai nai.

Kira: Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kore sakini Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hirogeteru. Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no.  
Toki wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Kakenukero hero. Na na na na na na na oh. Na na na na na na hey hey. Na na na na na na na oh. Moyase mune no hi wo.

As the two females finished, everyone cheered and started to party more. Shawn and Heather looked at each other with a smile as they look up at the sky filled with stars.

Their lives were rough but knowing that their children will not suffer the same faith.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Here is the ending song.**

 **Akira was playing a DJ system while her friends were tapping their foot with arms cross wearing sunglasses. Aiyana came to stage.**

 **Aiyana: If you want it, take it. I should've said it before. Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore. I only wanna die alive. Never by the hands of a broken heart. Don't wanna hear you lie tonight. Now that I've become who I really am.**

 **Then the riders came in stage dancing the beat.**

 **Aiyana: This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free. 'Cause I can't resist it no more. [x2].**

 **The male Masayoshi riders did amazing break dance while the Berk Riders dance the beat.**

 **Aiyana: You were better, deeper. I was under your spell. Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe. On the highway to hell, yeah. I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart. Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am.**

 **The females Riders of Masayoshi followed the beat of the beat. The female Riders of Berk dance casually.**

 **Aiyana: This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free. 'Cause I can't resist it no more[x2:]. No more, baby, ooh. Thought on your body. I came alive. It was lethal. It was fatal. In my dreams it felt so right but I woke up every time!**

 **The kids were doing the worm along with their dragons while Akira works on the DJ.**

 **Aiyana: Oh, baby! This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free. 'Cause I can't resist it no more.**

 **As she finished singing the dragons came and they all got on before taking out the sky.**

 **That's all folks! Goodbye! Read my other stories and there is no sequel of this.**


End file.
